


Deathly green eyes

by Smolangryslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Death is an Asshole, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Not so innocent Harry Potter, Pining, Smart Harry Potter?, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet Harry Potter, Time Travel, War, like for real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolangryslytherin/pseuds/Smolangryslytherin
Summary: 4 years passed after Voldemort’s final downfall.4 years since the battle of Hogwarts.Harry can’t deal with the death, and destruction from the war, and even with the support from his friends, the lost is too much to handle. After enduring everything that Fate had thrown at him, he commits suicide.He thought it will be his end, the final page of the story, but Death had other plans. He believes his Master shouldn’t be allowed to leave without sorting entertainment to him, and, instead of dying, he goes back in time to 1928.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Spanish, so sorry for any mistake I make. Feel free to correct me, in a respectful manner :)

Everyone likes the Shire’s. They were the perfect model of how a couple should be. Arthur Shire was young, attractive and confident with himself. He knew how to behave, and was the perfect Englishman. He was married to Melissa Shire née Leszczynski, a Polish woman, whom he met while studying abroad in the streets of Paris. They had the perfect fairytale. Mere months after meeting, he asked for her hand in marriage, and they had a beautiful wedding at the Forde Abbey in Dorset. Women swooned when they saw the way he looked at her, and how they complemented each other.

Three years passed before people started to notice that they lacked something indispensable: an heir. And no one knew, but this was their everyday fight. Their inability to produce an heir was maddening, and they  blamed each other constantly. They tried and tried, and finally gave up: they weren’t capable of having a child. They mourned for months, almost a year, when they finally decided to adopt. They visited lots of orphanages but couldn’t find the perfect child; the kids were all wonderful but lacked something that they couldn’t grasp, until they went to St. Marcus’ Orphanage. There they met Hadrian. He was exactly what they wanted: a sweet looking five year old boy, with remarkable abilities and captivating looks. And, ignoring the warnings about him, and the concerned eyes following them, they took him that same day to their home.

The first days with him, they were ecstatic. They finally had a son! They could only see the great things in him: how fast he learned, how easy he could get a hold in different languages (when he turned seven he was going to be fluent in French and Polish), and how handsome he was. It wasn’t until years later that they removed half of the blindfold.

Hadrian, while smart, handsome and kind,couldn’t trust in adults, not even his adoptive parents. He was impolite, sometimes just ignoring people when he didn’t feel like talking; his eyes wandered, Melissa could be talking to him and suddenly the boy would just turn around and glare at the wall; he healed extremely fast, once falling from a tree and injuring his entire face only for the next day to look like it was nothing; he would hate to play when someone was in the room. They learned that after an incident in which  their servants were looking after him and he just stared dead silent at them until Finn, one of the youngest servants whispered that maybe he was too shy to play with other people in the room. They left, and seconds before the door closed they heard his voice fill the room.

The best word to identify Hadrian was: odd. It didn’t matter what he did, he would always be thought of as odd.

His father started making him play with his friend’s sons, concerned by the lack of relationships he had. He thought he was doing his son a favor but one night Daphne informed them how much Hadrian hated it. When Melissa asked, Hadrian just shrugged stating that he would prefer to play alone. The play date didn’t go well. Alfred, one of the boys, hurts his ankle 20 minutes into the game and started to blame Hadrian. Melissa defended her son, and even the boy’s mom did so. Hadrian was just too far away from him to be responsible for something as normal as a twisted ankle. She was horrified when days later she found out that it wasn’t a twisted ankle, but a broken one. She felt sad for Alfred who loved to play football and probably shouldn’t do ever again.

After that incident, Hadrian’s school break was boring in Melissa’s opinion. Her son would only get private lessons with his tutor, Winston Blackfiel, a man that Melissa hated with all her being. She heard how he spoke to her son, and she wasn’t happy about it. When she confronted Arthur he dismissed the situation stating that Hadrian needed to build a strong character, and that she should stop trying to spoil him. That everyone goes through the same and that that wouldn't break him. She wanted to reply, but he left her in the middle of the hallway announcing how busy he was, and that she should stop trying to fight over that topic anymore.

Melissa tried to calm herself, but she hated thinking that her son was being harmed behind closed doors. She knew that the majority of teachers liked corporal punishments, and seriously doubted that this man was any different judging by his short temper, but she couldn’t go against her husband’s word… Right? She didn’t have anyone to ask. Her mother was in Poland and would hate for her to have such a liberal thought. Her friends would make her a laughing stock, and eventually tell their husbands who would make sure Arthur knew. But after  she saw her son washing blood from his nails it was just too much.

She warned Mr. Blackfiel to never harm her son again. He had the audacity to look offended. 

“I only do what’s necessary. I would never harm him when is not to make him understand. Kids are just all over the place these days! They don’t even listen to their parents, and that’s something that we, as professors, need to teach them. They need to understand who has the power and who needs to obey”. 

Oh! How much she wanted to fight that, but Arthur was told and orders her to ‘stop making him look bad’.

It’s been days after that, and Melissa felt so lost. Her son was in a class at the moment, but she couldn’t take her mind of how small he looks, or how fragile he seems in her eyes.

She wanted to do something, but what? What could she do when she had nothing? Sometimes she thought about how much she would love to take her son and just leave everyone behind. She dreams of having her little sweet boy being affectionate, while she was painting flowers on a canvas with a soft smile. She was interrupted by Finn, who entered announcing two unknown men.

“Good afternoon, gentleman. May I help you with something? I don’t think that we were expecting visitors.”

“We apologize for appearing without advance notice, but this is important.” 

“What’s this about?”

“It’s about your son, Madame.”

_ Hadrian? _ “My son? What would you have to say about my son?”

“This isn’t going to be easy to explain. You should better sit down, Madame.”

Minutes passed, and Melissa was grateful for having taken a seat. She felt like her world was spinning just a bit too fast. Hearing it from them was… Even when they proved they weren’t lying by lighting a small light from that stick, she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it.

“My son… is a wizard.”

“Yes.”

“I…” she shut her mouth. How fast he healed, how almost all he wanted was giving to him, how the boys who are mean to him get hurt, how just weird things always happened around him, this explained everything. She shivered. Even when she was scared, he was still the light of her life. “That still doesn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

The small room, transformed in a classroom, was too cold for the summer. The desk was moved from its usual spot, and the atmosphere just felt creepy. Hadrian sat contemplating his life choices, trying to repel the strange urge to laughing at his misfortune.

He sat cross-legged in front of the still man who remained face-down on the floor, his mind suddenly absent of rational thoughts, absorbed in a self-conscious state, realizing that, in simple words: he fucked up.

“I killed him,” he muttered to no one in particular, fully aware that He was listening, but Mr. Blackfiel would never be able again.

Half of him was relieved, that irrational side of him that had wanted to hurt the Muggle since they met, but even that side knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. What part of ‘don't attract attention’, did his magic not understand? This was why he feared so much going back as a child this time. He just couldn't control that well!

The irrational side of him was debating where to hide the body (throwing it at a lake, apparating him in the cage of a lion, transfiguration him into a normal everyday object and leaving him-it, in a local store?), but the other side was just chanting  _ Obliviate her _ , over and over again.

It wouldn’t be the first time. She was a curious mom that liked to follow her innocent son everywhere to make sure he didn't even breath and walk at the same time. She was just too careful of him, sometimes appearing when he was talking to a grass snake, or trying to test his powers in this new small body.

His body shivered when he heard the door open.


	2. Fixing it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was suppose to uploud this like 4 days ago but they cut the electricity. Again.  
> *sigh* The point is that here you have it.  
> Im glad that there's people that like it, cause I was writing this mostly for myself but seeing good feedback made me feel more pushed to actually work on it.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Again, please leave the questions you have, or whatever comment. I like to read them :)

“Kid, we need you to tell us what happened”.

Hadrian was speechless. He thought the worst part of his day would be  looking at his mom while standing next to the corpse of his professor, but that was mild compared to the judgemental and scandalized look of the Aurors above him. His mouth felt dry and a shiver went down his spine. Death still hadn't appeared, not for only a day, but this was now his fifth day of not even saying hello. He still could feel a mist covering him, letting him know that he wasn't completely alone. Even when he couldn't hear him, he was probably laughing at his misfortune.

But Hadrian couldn't blame him. If he wasn't the one in the unfortunate position, he will surely be laughing too. Maybe not laughing loudly like Death usually does, but at least a giggle would have left his lips.

His mind was drifting between the fear of being caught and wondering how could they know he did magic. From what he remembered from his last life, the Trace was only supposed to start working after you buy your wand, which had the Trace, a… spell maybe, that knew when you performed  magic. But he didn't have a wand, has never appeared in the magical world, was only 10 and was already being tracked? How does the Trace actually work?!

He wished his magic hadn't done what it did, maybe frightening him to death would have been better, a heart attack would be easier to defend; but he wasn't in control. He should have being under control.

He was looking at where his ex-professor was laying, without focusing on him; his mind was racing, trying to find something to do, something to say.

He could lie. Just invent something instead of saying what actually happened, but it wouldn't matter. They don't care about what happened, even if he invented a tragic story in which something terrible occurred, they would just focus on the crime committed. Telling the truth was the best idea, and frankly, in this case the truth would be better than any lie he could have  invented. What really concerned him was his reaction. How, when he was so easy to read, could he lie to the magical version of a policeman? To wizards who especially trapped Dark wizards? Wizards who were trained to know when they were being lied to?

”Kid-” the Auror started but Hadrian interrupted him, stuttering a little.

“I… I actually don't know what happened”.

His mother, who was standing still at the door with her eyes fixed on Mr. Blackfiel, turned to him, with an indescribable look on her face. Breathing deeply, he felt his anxiety in his throat, and feared the return of his lunch onto the carpet. He swallowed before starting to talk.

“He was always so mean to me… I… It made me sad and angry how he was with me… Every time I got it wrong when studying with him he would just hit me with the ruler, even if I was just starting to learn, and it just hurts so much. But today was different…” Ugh, he felt sick at the stupid role he was portraying. In part he was actually that desperate. Do the Aurors have the information at the Ministry of what curse he made use of, or they just know that some kind of “magical act” was performed? 

“He… He was… He was manhandling me. Grabbing my shoulders hard, and shaking me. I can still feel his nails sinking into my shoulders. He was furious that I was doing it wrong… But he was just too rough, and-” at this point, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Not at the fact that he killed him, but at how annoyed he was! Why hasn't Death appeared?! He needed to know what was going on! “He was shaking me so hard and even my neck was hurting! Everything hurt!” This wasn't a good enough motivation for his magic to behave the way it did… But he was a 10 year old orphan, so maybe it made sense? “And I… I replied to him.”

“You replied?” One of the Aurors asked when Hadrian sobbed for a couple of minutes. He knew they were watching for a signal of deception but at the same time weren't, it was more about the habits of their work than actually believing a child would have done it. Hadrian knew that he looked too innocent to be guilty.

“He was telling me that I was a failure and I should be ashamed of myself, but I said that that wasn't true. I don't really remember what else I told him, but he lunged towards me and started to push me towards my desk. He got just so mad… I didn't say anything wrong, and he was all over me!” He cried hard, suddenly being cradled by his mum. Her long delicate fingers caressed his hair softly. Relief engulfed him, and he returned the embrace. He sobbed loudly.  “He made me feel so scared! I managed to run, for just a second I got away from him. And suddenly he just came towards me, I closed my eyes and moved backwards, trying to avoid him, there was a blinding green light and… he felt at my feet and didn't move again.” Thank Merlin he didn't move again.

“He performed the Killing Curse,” he strained to hear one of them whisper. “How could a mudblood perform magic this powerful?”

His teeth tightened at the slur.

“Mudblood or not, what are we supposed to do?! He is only 10!” the other one hissed. They were talking too low for his mom to hear.

This was what he feared, but by the time he heard the other uncertainties, he knew he was going to be fine.

Magic is something so temperamental. It could try to defend the wizard how it considered necessary, Death had said once, and if it felt threatened it will react violently. This was one of the fears of magical kids in the muggle world back in his time. Sometimes they just lose control of their magic and it reacts badly. When he was mad at his aunt she bloated like a balloon and floated to the sky. This time, he killed a man. He was a kid, even when he had his memories, he was a kid. He didn't think like an adult, he didn't think about himself as an adult, and he had the same problems with accidental magic as a normal wizard kid. Reacting based on a bad situation was not going to be frowned at, but is more about the nature of his magic. The Killing Curse is not supposed to be wandless, but he managed to do it. His raw dark magic could make everyone aware that something was wrong with him.

He wanted to finish this quickly.

_ DEATH! _

“Yes, master?” A cold amused voice softly hissed at his left.

_ Finally. Does the ministry know?! _

“They don't know.  They are aware that magic came from here but they don't know what you did.”

_ How can they know that? No, not important. Just… what now? _

“I suggest you just deal with it.”

_ What? _

“It's just too much fun to see you struggle.”

_ Listen here: I am going to end this, but you have to make them forget! When they get there they will only remember coming here because I performed, I don't know, I apparated to the ceiling, or… transformed someone into a cup, or I cried so hard that something broke. Something simple! And I don't want them to keep interrogating me. As you can see I'm not ready to be deceiving. _

“... Fine. That is boring, but okay.”

_ Thank you. _

His mum was encouraging him to keep crying, to let everything out, and his eyes started to feel heavier. Even when they were crocodile tears he had still being explaining for now half an hour. Their questions went from, “Has this happened before?” to “Do you know anyone who can do what you can?” He didn't understand why they were dancing around the real problem, but knowing that Death was going to fix it, he didn't care anymore.

His mom was running her fingers through his hair as  he faked sobbed, when his mom suddenly spoke.

“He is just a child…”

“Yes madam we know, but this isn't a normal case of accidental magic.”

“Magic?” Hadrian babbled, looking confused.

“Yes. What you did… what happened was magic. Dark magic, from a mudblood,” he growled the last part.

“I… I did magic…”

“This boy is dangerous! To perform dark magic without a wand, training, or even the appropriate blood is not a good sign.”

“What now?” he presumed that the Aurors were now talking to each other. There was a weird click, that only he seemed to notice.

“... Let's go to the ministry. Madam… We apologize for having introduced you to our world, to your son’s world, like this. Kid… there's going to be a professor from Hogwarts, if you are invited, that will visit you and explain everything. We can see ourselves out. Excuse us.”

There was a ruffle of fabric and he heard the Aurors strut out of the room. He opened his eyes slightly to confirm that they took Mr. Blackfiel with them.

_ Yep, Death helped, if they invited me to their world then that’s Death’s hand. _

Now it was only his mum and him in the room, and there was a heavy cold air surrounding them.

“My son is not dangerous”.

 

“Mum…”

After the Aurors left, she let him stay in her arms for more than an hour, but the moment he went to talk, she detangled his limbs from her,  turned and left. Hadrian sat very still, ignoring the booming laughter of Death. Hesitantly he followed his mother, and found her in the kitchen. He sat in the kitchen, and tried to catch her eyes, but they were fixed on the stove. She liked to cook when stressed, but he had only seen her like that one time, after his grandmother didn't answer any letters for almost a year. That time they ended up with enough food to feed an army. His father had been so annoyed with her, fuming that she could have done something better with her time than just waste their food; but he shut up when she threw her famous glare at him.

Just seeing her with the same poise and engulfed in the same silence he felt concerned.

She was too calm; too at peace.

One of the things he likes about his mum is that she is always expressive with how much she loves and cares for him; sometimes she was too enthusiastic showing her affection, but that was what made her so perfect. In reality he didn't really have an idea of how moms were, just the distant memory of Mrs. Weasley’s concerned face while she piled more food onto his plate, but his mom was better than Mrs. Weasley. She was what he had dreamed of since his cupboard. And this silence, from her, felt wrong. Why was she so serene? How did she feel about the fact that he was a murderer? He wanted to obliviate the last hours of her mind, but it felt unfair. Her mind was so valuable, and to keep tampering with it, was an ungrateful act.

“Mum?”

But she wasn't speaking. He walked towards her, and hugged her around the waist. His face was hidden in her silky blonde hair. He felt safe smelling the sweet perfume. It smelled like home.

“Mum…” he stuttered “I'm sorry that you have to deal with me. I know that what happened was… vile, but I didn't mean to do it. I… I don't understand how it happened. Are you ever going to forgive me?”

She turned around in an almost violent manner; her greenish-blue eyes filled with tears. He didn't like that look on her face, but it felt better to just see her, to know that she wasn't disgusted.

“My love, I'm not mad at you! I just can't believe this happened. They explained to me, before going to look at you, that because you're young, your magic is purely emotional,” eh, kind of “it's just shocking. There was a dead body in that room, Hadrian! I'm not mad just… worried.”

“Mommy, why would you be worried?” Did she fear that he will kill her when angry?

“They weren't looking at you right. They looked… scared.”

Obviously. He is only 10 and used an unforgivable curse just from being “scared”; maybe horrified was a better word for this.

“I… Normal kids don’t do this, Mum” he sighed.

“I know that you are not normal, my love, but… I really don't know what to say...” she sighed heavily.

Hearing that he wasn't normal, made something ugly revolve in his stomach. The word “freak” had been carved into his mind.

“Are you going to tell Dad? Maybe you don't hate me, but he will feel disgusted by me…”

“No! No, I'm not going to tell him,” she snapped, “I told him that that man was despicable. I feared something was going to happen, I just didn't know it was this, and he didn't believe me. He said I was blowing everything out of proportion, that you were going to be fine… that he was just building your character. He can’t know about this. I… No, he needs to know, just not now.”

He felt a weight leave his shoulders. If she was going to hide this from him, it will be easy to coexist.

“I… I will see how to fix this, my love. I'll try to be as open minded as possible and… will support you. Just, next time, tell me what's happening. Trust me. Trust that I will fix it for you.” She moved the hair from his eyes. “I will do everything to make you happy”.

He kissed her cheek softly.

“I think I want to go to my bedroom.”

“Death!” he hissed.

The air got colder, and whispers filled the room, they were anguished laments, belonging to those lost souls that never found their path, following Death as he was the only familiar thing they could know in the in-between. Shadows played around the room in an almost childish manner, their eyes looking from the corners directly at him. A chill inducing breeze manifested from nowhere, an began to sway in a circular motion, its velocity increased in a matter of seconds. The shadows from the objects in the room and the ones from the otherside began to deform, slithering to the center of the room where they congregated. The shadow bubbled, the form changing and gaining volume and height. The grey mist that surrounded Hadrian the entire time, went to the middle of the room and surrounded the forming figure. His eyes never left the figure, who grew until Death was looming from above. Tall, dark and scary Death.

“Show off.” The figure laughed, a hissing and empty sound.

“Master,” his bow was almost imperceptible, but even though it wasn't a deep bow, it felt mocking. Hadrian's lip curled downward.

“How did they find out I used magic? And don't play with me.”

“I was bored, and Fate thought you were being too lucky.”

“Too lucky?! What part of my life is “too lucky ”?!”

“I do not know, master.”

“I really don't want to talk about her right now.” Even in this new world, this new timeline, he is still Fate’s chew toy “How did they know?”

“They keep track of muggleborns.”

“... But that doesn't answer my question! They knew I did something bad.”

“Yes.”

“... So?!”

“Your neighbors have a muggleborn daughter. Currently a 6th year in Hogwarts. She still has the Trace, but there's also a tracker around the entire neighborhood to know if someone does magic. They thought it was her, but when they arrived they discovered that she wasn't even at home, but rather travelling in Scotland with her family. They had to track down the source of magic and found you here. At first weren't going to do anything, but they sensed the Dark Magic”.

“What?!” He ignored the fact that a witch lived next door. He didn't care about her. “They thought it was her whom performed magic? They didn't even know it was me?!”

“No, master.”

“And there wasn't any way to fool them?”

“Of course there was.”

“Then why didn't you help me?!”

“Because it was fun to see you cry”.

“...”

“Master?”

“I hate you so much”.

“I'm aware, master”.

Hadrian stomped around his room, ignoring the empty eyes of Death following his every step. He got out of trouble this time, but he might not be so lucky next time. He went to the mirror and looked intently into his own eyes; he remembered how the green light came from them. In his last life his eyes were a special green, a bright emerald, but not like this time around; in this life his eyes were the exact same colour of the killing curse, -the one he just used- and at this moment it shone hauntingly.

He wasn't sure if they always glowed like that, or if the dark magic made them more odd.

“How did I actually kill him?” he asked quietly.

“You wanted to.” Death answered, swaying across the room. “You wanted him gone. I knew that you were against his existence, so I just helped you change it.” 

“... Please don't allow this to happen anymore.”

“Your wish is my command, master.”

 

After that day, his life in the Manor was… dull.

His mother insisted on always being with him, and he wasn't angry at that, but he sorely missed the privacy, being alone for a couple of hours just him and his memories. The servants followed him when his mother wasn't’ home, or was busy with other things; Daphne and Finn, his favorites servants, were downgraded to being his babysitters, much to the amusement of Death.

“Seeing as you have caretakers, I suppose I can leave,” he had said before disappearing in a mist.

Hadrian’s father, as usual, wasn't home, and it was a good thing for him, because the day he returns he was going to have to deal with a furious woman. They did let him know of Mr. Blackfiel death - but not how he died- and the news was accepted really fast, only with the commentary that he had already played him the entire month. His mother's lips curled in disgust when she read that part of his letter.

Hadrian’s thoughts sometimes ended in Mr. Blackfiel and his end. He still didn't feel guilt, or remorse.

Death used to be a sensitive topic in his past life. With everyone dying for him, or because of him, talking about it didn't feel right. The mere thought of someone ceasing to exist was painful. Even with Voldemort, he just couldn't think even for a moment of using something painful. He didn't want to kill; fighting was another topic, but killing was out of the question.

Even when he was not a killing machine, he attracted death like the light attracts moths, and those who get too close get dazzled. 

He thought about how they raised him; he thought about being molded to be a weapon since he was a year old. The only wizard that could end the Dark Lord, the ultimate powerful weapon to stop an old mad man: was a stupid bitter teenager with social problems.

It sounded so idiotic that he laughed, causing some of the servants to look at him.

But this time it wouldn't happen. He is going to just be there. He is not going to interfere, maybe just stop Riddle from making Horcruxes to satisfy Death, but he won't care about Dark Lords, or the state of the magical world, or even bigotry against muggleborns.

He left the living room. Passing by the expensive portraits in the drawing room, he opened the door that lead to the garden. Walking towards the Acacia tree near the pond, he sat beneath the shadow produced by it.

He was done being the pure little pretty thing that saved their asses.

“Your bitterness is showing,” he could almost hear Death saying, even when he wasn't with him.

He sighed, -he had done that a lot in the last days- he couldn't wait to start Hogwarts and see other people. Only talking to his mom, Daphne, Finn and Death was starting to affect him. He thought about getting to know everyone's grandparents; his used-to-be grandparents. Even a younger Dumbledore sounded interesting. A Dumbledore who was still infatuated by Gellert.

He smirked, letting his magic play with the water, creating little waves that danced around a fallen leaf; the next years will truly be entertaining.


	3. The end of the vacations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry fr the delay. The chapter was supossed to be publish days ago but i changed something in the last moment, and I started my new job, so i didnt have time to really look into it. This chapter was difficult, I didnt care about what happened in his vacations tbh, but i need it to at least mentioned it. The good thing is that in the next chapter he is going to finally be at Hogwarts so FINALLY. His life in the muggle world isnt interesting enough to have more than 4 chapters. The thing at Gringotts... mm, still not satisfied.

December 24 of 1938 came, and with that, Hadrian's birthday. His mother made sure that everything was perfect. When he woke up, he had a huge breakfast, and after finishing it, Daphne brought him a treacle tart; he played in the garden while his mother was in the city,- probably finding someone that he -, talking with the garden snakes that always came to greet the speaker that reeks like death. The entire house was full with Christmas decorations, but that day it had some birthday decorations too; red, green, yellow and even blue dominated the usually elegant house and he wasn't sure if he liked it. That day he had a small birthday party, just the two of them, with the servants and Nicholas, the only kid that Hadrian could stand. They made every dish that Hadrian liked, a big birthday chocolate cake, and a big mountain of presents, not contain the ones beneath the Christmas tree, some of them had a small card that read “open in bedroom”; he supposed they were from his mother. After 4 pm Lion, their chauffeur, drove Nicholas back to his house, and Hadrian went upstairs carrying some package with his mom had the other half of the presents.  
“Let's open this, then”.  
He ripped the paper.  
It was a magical book. He didn't recognized it, but the title Magical cities around the world, should be enough hint for that. Caressing the book cover,he felt warm, even the leather of the book felt different; he didn't doubt that maybe it was from a magical common creature.  
“How…”  
“The, ehh, Aurors, mentioned that a girl close to where we live was a witch, and the only girl that studies abroad is Amelie, so I went and they told me how to get there, but Amelie thought better to go with me” he realized she was nervous, because her accent got stronger. “We got to that magical part of London, some kind of Alley, and went directly to the bookstore. Amelie bought these” she pointed to a couple of books at his right “and I bought the others. They seemed interesting, so I just, well, bought them. Oh, there's this bank in which these weird creatures changed my money to these” she got out a couple of galleons, sickles, and knuts, from her pocket “this is their, I mean, your money, this is a Galleon and… this is a sickle, but I don't remember what was the name of this one” she holds the knut.  
“I… thank you, mom. This means that I am not going to be an idiot when first get to that place.” It was certainly a truth cause knowing all he could and learning his books, meant that being a ‘mudblood’ wouldn't annoyed the people that much “Thank you for doing that”.  
She gave him a watery smile. She wasn't going to tell him how awful she was treated there, or about the dirty looks she received. She wished that people weren't that rude with him, because she wasn't allowed to be with him.  
She couldn't protect him.  
Breathing deeply to get rid of the pain in her chest, she got up fixing her hair, before leaning down to kiss his forehead  
“Your father is going to be here really soon”.  
“I know”.  
“And it's time to tell him”.  
“I know”.

 

Hadrian's eyes were fixed in his father's pale face. He hasn't said a thing, after his mother's told him the news but he could see the words forming in his head. He could almost hear him asking him to leave the house, but he knew he wasn't going to say anything. Making him leave meant losing his wife too. It wasn't a secret that she was not happy with their relationship, even the servants talk about the status of their marriage when they thought they were not being heard.  
He was seated next to his mom, scamming through a photo book about Poland, trying to ignore them. It wasn't an easy job, and it was going to get harder once they start to bicker.  
It took 6 minutes for his father to get out if his shock.  
“When did this happened?” was the first thing he asked, with his voice drained from emotion. Hadrian looked over the book, hiding his smile.  
“October”.  
“... This happened three months ago and you didn't tell me? You discovered that this kid…”  
“Our kid”.  
“... can do this magic thing three months ago and I wasn't told?”  
“Were you at home?”  
“That's not what we are talking about”.  
“I didn't told you before, because...” and she stopped. She wanted to say that it was discovered because he never listened to her. That the reason they knew Hadrian was a wizard was because the man she was worried about, harmed Hadrian. That something had happened; something Hadrian could not controlled, but what? She certainly wasn't going to tell him what actually happened, and inventing a lie was not necessary. “I thought it was something that you should talk about in person, not in a letter, or am I wrong?”  
“You should have tell me to come…”  
“Would have you?”  
“Yes, of course”.  
“Stop lying”. She hissed  
“Why are you angry?! God, you are always angry at everything! What did I do now?!” the outrage in his voice was pretty clear.  
“Nothing! That's the problem!”  
“What the heck do you mean by that?”  
“I don't mean a single thing by that”.  
The silence that covered the living room was filled with anger and betrayal. Melissa looked at Arthur, with hatred coloring her blue eyes; the man He stole a glance to the clock.  
“Mmm, mom? is already 12”.  
“Is it? well, happy christmas”  
“Happy Christmas” he kissed her cheek softly before turning to his father, who still had a sour look on his face. Oh, how much Hadrian wanted to antagonize him. He throws him a sweet smile.“Happy Christmas, father”  
“... Happy Christmas”.  
Hadrian quickly left to sit beside the tree. He could easily feel the man's eyes on him, which was proved by an “ Arthur” hissed by his mother. He started opening his gifts noticing that some of them had the same card as before.

 

The rest of the months passed quickly, with suspicious looks from his father, trips to the city with his mother and tons and tons of reading. In February he already read half of the book -some of them he just skim through them because he already read them in his past life or knew about the topic-, and he couldn't stand the thought of not going to Diagon Alley to buy any more. He remembered the ice cream, the toys, the games, and that just made him more mad. By the end of February, he started to play soccer again -he became bored of his routine really quickly, and seeing as he wasn't going to stay in the muggle world, he didn't need a professor anymore-, usually with the servants, and Nicholas whenever his parents got tired of him.  
His mother birthday came in April, that day was… Tense. His father got home at 10 pm, without a gift, or flowers or even a “happy birthday”. He completely forgot. Hadrian, trying to make the peace with him, he decided to go tell him, only to being shove rudely out of the way, almost making him fall.  
He looked at the adult strut down the hallway, mumbling something he couldn't caught, thinking how different he was from the start.  
“His character development is rather terrible” he said to no one in particular, rubbing his hurting shoulder. Humming he decided to just leave it like that. There was no re reason to fight about this. He tried, he really tried, but if he wanted to be like that, well, welcome. He wasn't the idiot he used to be, and won't beg for any kind of affection.  
What he didn't expect was his mother to get told by Annya, a young maid who saw it, what happened. The fight was monumental. There were screams, tears, and even things being thrown and that was basically the reason why they were leaving in another of his family property, a rather small cottage. He left with all his books, muggle and magicals, his toys, even when he didn't really play with them, just the little soldiers and sometimes the bike, and expended the rest of his vacations before starting Hogwarts with his mother.  
At first, he thought that she was overreacting, but this was not exactly about him. She was overprotective of him, but this was not about it, this was about all those years of unfairness, when he didn't came home at night, when he ignored her, when he thought less of her, when he looked at other women but showed zero interest in her. All those years were paid in that fight.  
After she mourn the end of the relationship, life certainly got better. They cooked together, read and talked almost everyday. Hadrian wasn't really thrilled to have to speak constantly, even if it was with his mom. He became a rather quiet person in this life.  
At the middle of July he started the get anxious, the letter will arrive at any minute. Any second the owl will fly and give him his letter. That will be his pass out of this. He will be able to return to his world. No more muggles, no more hiding his magic, no more father, but no more of his mother.  
He felt awful for leaving him, but this had to happen. Even the Aurors told her about it, and she understood the downside of having a wizard son. The hit wasn't going to be that bad because she already knew; it wouldn't be like “hello, mom. Turns out I am a wizard so I have to leave you tomorrow. I'll be back in july”. She had an advantage unlike the others muggles. 

 

The letter finally arrived while they were having breakfast.  
His mom was eating a sandwich of ham and tomatoes with scrambled eggs at the side, when she let a frightened scream at an owl landing in the table.  
“What?”  
“My letter…”  
Hadrian quickly grabbed the letter from the owl, ignoring the address, ripping eagerly to look the contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Mr. Shire:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
History of the magic world by Agnes Loreki  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

“Can I read it?” Melissa asked when he saw Hadrian’ pleased smile. The boy handed him the letter already planning everything, thinking where to eat that day, and what to buy first.  
He didn't saw his mom sad look.  
“Can we go today?” he asked trying to control his excitement.  
“Yes, yes… Let's finish our breakfast and grab a car”.  
“Thanks mom!”

 

Diagon Alley was just as he remembered. The cobblestone alley was full with colour, different kind of people, and he could almost smell the magic coming out of it. The different shops were vibrant. Robes, Aphotecary, astronomy stuff, magical animals in cages, books, and all kinds of stuff. He carefully looked the Alley, before moving with his mother at his side.  
“First, we need to take you to the bank”.  
“Let's go then”.  
Hadrian saw red at the dirty and disgusted glares his mom was receiving, and by end also him. He reevaluated if he wanted or not to fight for muggleborns rights and now it was followed by a “maybe” instead of a “hello, no, I just wanna have fun”.  
Melissa, on the other hand tried to not paid attention to them. He was here for Hadrian not for this wizards, and won't get intimidated, when she was only trying to make her son happy. She managed to look regal as she led Hadrian directly to Gringotts, the imposing snow white bank, that towered over the other shops. Hadrian's eyes roomed everything they could caught on as they went up the set of whites stairs that lead to the set of bronze doors, and another set of doors, this time silver, were a goblin with a scarlet and gold uniform watched them with their representative angry look. In the silver doors was engraved the warning of the goblin. 

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Third, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Through the doors, also flanked by more goblins was the astonish vast marble hall with hundreds of goblins behind counters. They were lucky when a goblin was free, and quickly made their way towards them.  
“Good morning, we want to change our muggle money for wizarding one” Hadrian said before his mom could talk, taking the purse out of her hands with a permission after he glance at it.  
The goblin turned to look at him with his small slanted black eyes.  
“How much?”  
“How much should we change?” He asked to his mom.  
“what about 5000£?”  
“That much?!” He asked shocked.  
“You should open a vault, and this was your father's money, he send it with the purpose of me buying something that I wanted, so I'll use half in these”.  
Hadrian stood for a second, this was the first time he saw how his mom actually felt about his father’s tries to fix their relationship.  
“You heard her”. He said to the goblin taking the money from the handbag. The creature looked at them for a long second, making Melissa squirm, but still smirked dirty.  
“Immediately”.  
The next hour was them opening the vault in an office close to the hall. It was a really boring process. Papers, and papers, and more papers were signed. When they were about to finish and visit the vault Hadrian got an idea.  
“Can I get an inheritance test?” he asked suddenly making his mother look exalted but not creating a reaction from the goblin.  
“What?”  
“May I know the reason?”  
“I was adopted, and I'm not sure if what it was a memory or a dream but I'm pretty sure I remember magic from when i was a baby”.  
The goblin had the same mad look on his face, but had a weird twinkle of interest.  
“If you wish to check, I'll need a blood drop in this enchanted parchment, with this dagger” Hadrian quickly did so, ignoring the gasp of his mom. When the drop landed in the parchment he retrieved his hand quickly and cleaned the dagger with a cloth. Blood was too important in magic and leaving it without cleaning could make him regret rather sooner than later even when at the moment he didn't appear interesting to the goblins. Melissa looked over his pricked finger, but Hadrian was only concerned in what the parchment said.  
“Well, isn't this a surprise”.

Name: Hadrian Cadmus Peverell  
Born: December 24th 1926  
Parents: Griffith Elias Peverell and Divya Inu Peverell  
Titles:  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell.  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor.  
Heir of the Most Ancient House of Acharya  
Heir of the House of Amin  
Vaults:  
Hadrian Shire Vault  
Peverell Vault  
Gryffindor Vault (sealed until off-age)  
Acharya Vault  
Amin vault (location in magical India)

Underneath there was a list of properties. Only with the Peverell House he had 9 properties, with Gryffindor 4 (he supposed most of them passed to the heirs, like the Potters, whom everyone knew were in some way related to Gryffindor), with Acharya he had a couple of things, a house, a grimoire and jewels. Hadrian didn't cared about the things, except for some… Odd books.  
“Parseltongue around the world?”  
“Yes…”  
“Could I get some background story?”  
“The Acharya are an old Indian family”.  
“So…?” Hadrian insisted when he saw that the goblin wasn't going to extend on it.  
“In India being a Parselmouth is not something wrong. Is a gift from the God's”.  
“Something good? Is it a common ability?  
“It's certainly not, not like we care to know, but the ability has been lost from the olds families, probably due to their reproduction issues and culture. Same as with English wizards”.  
“I see…”  
Hadrian looked the parchment one last time before enrolling it and dismissing the reunion with the head Goblin. They retired 200 Galleons, aime sickles and just a couple of Knuts before retiring. Holding his mom arm, Hadrian leads them to buy his truck and a bag with an extensive charm first. The Alley was now slightly more crowded than before, so they had to avoid even touching the wizards with expensive robes -which wasn't an easy task- but finally got to the store. Thankfully it was almost empty, less than ten people were inside. Hadrian immediately went to the trunk section, followed by the uncomfortable woman.  
“What is that?” An insecure tone asked making him look up from a 15 Galleon emerald green trunk with different compartments, extensive and feather charm on it.  
“What is what?” the trunk was too expensive, but it will be worth it, seeing as he will use the same for more than 10 years even after leaving Hogwarts.  
“Parseltongue… parselmouth…”  
“Ehh, is the ability to talk to snakes” he said grabbing the trunk and moving to pick a bag.  
“Oh… So you could hear them? That's why you were always looking snakes?” his mom asked softly, following with her eyes. His son looked too… Used, too at home, like he came regularly.  
“Yes. They came to find me to talk. I knew that I was weird so I didn't question it. After they told me I was a wizard I thought it was common, I imagined that maybe not everyone could talk to the same animals, that some wizards could talk to cats, other to dogs” he kept looking in the store, there were some pretty quills in a counter at the side of the store. He grabbed a few, and some other things that called his attention, like a jeweler. Going to the counter to pay, the dependant looked at him with something in his eyes, maybe annoyance, or disgust, but he still and wished him a good day. His mom got his trunk, letting Hadrian save the trinkets in the bag. “In one of the books, there was this mention about Parseltongue, and how it was the abilities of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, and in other book it said it was dark, really dark like… The killing curse” she shrink a bit “it's good to now that it's not dark but just a gift, and an especial gift, from my biological mother side”.  
He did caught on the stiffness of his mom body, but wasn't sure if he should comment on it or leave it.  
He didn't have to because she brought it.  
“Why did you…?” her voice sounded small. She didnt finish the sentence, just stayed there in silence. Hadrian looked at her.  
“I don't know your exact question, but I suppose I can guess. I… Wanted to know of my heritage. Who were my parents? What happened to them? Why… What do I have that is a trait of them? Do I look like one of them? Am I like them? I… I was curious “ I also wanted to know my blood status in this timeline.  
His mom didn't talk again, not when they buy the books, the cauldron, the potion supplies, or parchments, or robes -Hadrian also bought casual clothes, shirts, pants, vests, pajamas, and quidditch robes-; now they were at Ollivanders, their last parade.  
Ollivander's shop was gloomy, dark and had the same erie feeling. His eyes caught in the details of the shop before ending looking straight into Ollivander's blue eyes.  
“I'm here to buy my wand” he said uncertain, getting a smile in response. There was a weird thing about the wand maker that he didn't feel before.  
Sane as the last time, Hadrian was a rather difficult customer, he tried more than thirteen different wands, destroying various objects in the room, only making the man more excited.  
“What about…? Yes, it could work…”  
The man climbed to the top of a shelf and got an old wooden box out of its spot.  
“Try this one. Eleven inches, holly, Phoenix feather. Come on, try”.  
Hadrian took his dear wand and like in his past life, red sparks shot out of the tip, illuminating the store momentarily.  
“Wonderful!” Ollivander said happily “It seems like the wizard also picked the wand” he chuckled looking at Hadrian satisfied smile “The best part of this wand? It has a brother. Two wands are never the same, but there's another sand the has another feather of the same Phoenix. It hasn't been selected still…” the man said other things but Hadrian wasn't listening. He was finally reunited with his wand, he missed feeling his magic spreading on the wand, or how in control his magic and complicated temperament were. Hadrian paid and said goodbye, followed by his mom, who didn't look like wanted to say anything anymore. He knew what they had to talk about when getting home.  
They went to get ice cream before leaving. Hadrian ordered chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts, his mom chocolate with strawberry pieces, and they sat to eat it at the parlour. He glared at the wizards passing.  
In three days approximately the muggleborns will be shopping their things next to a professor, under the glare of the pureblood scrutiny. He felt bad; they will received hate for something they couldn't choose and will always be under the watchful eye of the ministry, waiting for them to make the slightest mistake.  
They finished their ice cream and left the Alley. The return home was a silenced and careful one. While Hadrian was satisfied, Melissa instead felt mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how I feel about this chapter, but at well, is done so thats a relieved.  
> Thank you to the people who corrected my grammar mistakes. I will fix them later. Tenses are annoying. Tenses in Spanish are a lot more difficult, but still make dumb mistakes in English lol.  
> Whatever, bye.  
> Please leave a comment :)


	4. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 200 kudos!  
> I also have good news: I was writing in my notebook what i was going to do with the story, and I am currently working in fixing or trying to fix future plot holes.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! \\( . _ . )/

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, mom”.

“Did you pack all your clothes?”

“Yes, mom”.

“What about your books? And your sweets? Did you bring the chocolates, pies and cookies I made for you?”

“I packed all of it, mom”.

“You got all your socks?”

“Of course I did, also packed all my underwear before you ask” he said fully knowing that was going to be the next question. “I swear to god, mom: I am going to be fine” he was glad he didn't believe in God because knowing his luck, and having his fate also manhandled by Death wasn't a good combination.

Melissa breathed deeply, trying to control the strong urge to cry. Looking at Hadrian was heartbreaking. Her boy, her little boy, was growing so fast. He was growing too fast.

She remembered the first time he smiled. He was a serious toddler, and an even more serious child, but she got to see that sweet perfect smile when he got hurt. He was playing with her now long dead cat, Nyx, when the cat suddenly attacked him, creating 3 deep gashes, with blood leaking from them. She fuzzed over him, healing the cut, and trying to calm the rapid breath and tear filled eyes. She had hold him tight singing a nursery line until she didn't listen any more sounds coming from the boy. Looking down at him, she caught in that slight turn of his lips. Just there. It wasn't a giant one, or a smile with teeths. It was only slightly perceptible.

And she fell in love with that smile.

A smile that was now dedicated to her.

She got a hold in her emotions, handing a necklace to him.

“Please, wear it”.

Hadrian looked at it. It was his mom's locket. A silver locket with a giant Turquoise stone, in a white gold wheat chain necklace. Inside it, there wasn't a photo, just the carving of a cat, and in the back of it was the star of David. His fingers traced the star.

“Why? I thought you loved it” he said, but let her help him with the collar. He wasn't used to wearing necklaces, but he will learn to like it.

“I do, but I want you to have it” she said, fixing his messy dark locks.

“Alright”

“You should go” she seriously didn't want him to leave, but if she didn't go now she will never be able. “I will see you in July”.

“Yes”

They got silent. Hadrian looked around, seeing the kids being hugged by their parents, with blushed cheeks, -probably whining that they weren't babies-, before throwing himself at his mom. The train let out a whistle and Melissa finally let the tears stream down.

She had to let him go.

“Be good. Don't get into trouble and please, _please,_ try to control your magic. Don't let them get to you”.

“Bye, mom” Hadrian murmured, letting her go. She let out a teary chuckled and beckoned him towards the train with a wave. Before turning around and leaving as fast as she could before regretting it, and grabbing his baby back home.

Walking through the crowds of crying families, and other stoics ones, was always the same. It doesn't matter when you are, families, mothers to be more exact, always root for their sons the same.

Apologizing to a boy he stumbled upon, he quickly went to a set of stairs not that crowded, and looking around he wordlessly levitated the trunk taking it up the stairs and started searching for a place. Seeing as the train was gonna leave in about a minute, all the compartments were full, but he finally found one, after walking a lot, and was about to settle in, when he saw a black haired boy, sitting almost regal with a book in his hands in the compartment next door.

Tom, bloody, Riddle.

An excited grin appeared in Hadrian's face. He erased the mockness of it before knocking in the door. Tom looked up. The boy was exactly how he remembered. Innocent face, but strong and dark eyes. Tom seemed to evaluate him, before nodding, and closing his book as Hadrian slide the door open.

“Pardon me, but the other compartments are full, may I sit with you?” he smiled sweetly, waiting for the answer.

He caught on a quiver at the corner of his lips, just before Tom nodded again, this time with more confidence. Hadrian smile got bigger as he entered. With a slight movement of his hand, the trunk went flying to the luggage rack, much to Tom's hardly concealed awe.

Hadrian seated in the seat in front of Tom with the grace his mother ordered him to. Looking into his eyes, he extended his hand.

“Hadrian Shire. I am delighted to make your acquaintance” he smile sweetly again.

Tom has never being more confused. A little rich kid, judging by the quality of the clothes, came to ask him if he could sit with him. Didn't he saw the state of his clothes? Why was he there, so close to him, not afraid of getting something? Wasn't he afraid that Tom was gonna steal from him? He had already received 14 dirty looks, -28 counting when he was entering King Cross and looking for the platform-, before he decided to hide behind his book. He was starting to actually read it, not just bury his nose in it, when the knocking sound startle him, and he saw him in all his shiny perfect stance.

This boy was weird.

Tom smiled.

“The name is Tom Riddle. It's a pleasure, indeed”.

 

Hadrian was just so happy. He didn't knew why, he was just happy. The mean and oh-so-bad baby Dark Lord was baffled,and he took so much pleasure in seeing those dark brown eyes shine curiously.

He caught on his second-hand robes, his old shoes, his perfectly brushed jet black hair, clean pale skin, and dark brown eyes, with eyebags underneath them. He looked skinny, much like Hadrian was in his past life; lost, like he didn't knew were to be, even knowing he was exactly were he was supposed to; in a defensive state, like he was waiting for Hadrian to spat at him to leave the train.

“Was it difficult for you to find the platform?”

“Yes. I wasn't expecting for it to be where it was. I was really close to ask a guard, but I refrained from doing so”.

“Same. Mom thought it was a mistake, and was really close to make me get into the train at platform 9, but I said that I really doubt that a magical school was open to anyone”.

“Of cour-...”

“So we stayed there waiting between platform 9 and 10 for more than 15 minutes -Im glad that we decided to come early, cause we could have been close to been left- but far from what ended up being the entrance. And finally this parents came with their daughter and crossed it! So we made it in time”.

 _Obviously,_ he wanted to snap.

“I'm glad this is real” he sighed. “I already feel like I was suppose to be here since the beginning. I felt it since Diagon Alley. Is surprising to have somewhere to belong”.

“It wasn't that much of a surprise for me. I knew I was especial”.

“Really? Why?”

Tom smiled, but Hadrian saw that millisecond of a glare.

“I could do things, that the other kids couldn't. I'm smarter; able to grasp supposedly difficult topics in a short amount of time. Stronger. I didn't belong with them”.

He has always being arrogant, huh?

“Then we are going to be rivals! I am the smartest boy you will ever meet” he laughed internally. Just saying dumb things, made Tom looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears.

“Yes, I can see how smart you are” Tom scoffed.

This time Hadrian laughed soundly.

He was actually having a good time, with the mean baby lord. His mind glided to Ron and Hermione, and he started feeling a knot in his throat. He breathed deeply, rummaging in his bag, under Tom's gaze.

“Would you like a chocolate?”

“No, thank you. I'm fine”.

“Don't be like that. Here” Hadrian put a chocolate bar in his hand. And unwraps another one before starting to eat it slowly. At first Tom didn't copy him, but he ended up surrendering and started to ate the chocolate when Hadrian kept talking. He caught on the change of scenery, between station to country, fascinated. He was really leaving. He wasn't coming back to the orphanage ever if he had a word on that. He left them: the Matron, Billy, Amy, Jack, Amelia, Nicholas, Laurent. All of those _muggles_ behind.

He watch the green scenery before getting bored. He opened the book and started scamming the first pages, yet again, hopping that will drown Shire's nonsense chatter.

“... But I told him “no” so he got really angry, and he even thrown me mud. Augh, it was awful. And then…”

Tom gritted his teeths already regretting letting him in. Was he never going to shut up?! Not even Amy talked that much. He still watched the boy talk, looking how he moved his hands, how his eyes shifted from a side to the other, even how his hair swayed with the wind that came from the open window.

He finally let the book at his side, maybe not even noticing, before focusing in the boy.

“... And Alfred said I looked like a girl, and another mean word that I would prefer no to repeat, and oh gosh, I was so angry! So it wasn't a surprise when he tripped on nothing and broke his ankle. He deserved it. I do not look like a girl” Tom preferred not to say anything. “He knew it was me, but nobody believed him. I mean: I am lovely. How could an innocent child do something like that, when I was, also, so far from him? It was funny seeing him scream “he did it! He did it!” But like _how?_ ” Hadrian laughed loudly, making him wince.

They were startled by the compartment door being slide open roughly. It was a group of three boys, and by the way the stand, Tom got a flash of the older boys at the orphanage. Those who made his life imposible. In the head of the group, was a blond boy, with fair pale skin, and blond, almost silver, hair, and at both sides had twins, one of them with a lopsided mad grin, and the other curling his upper lip.

“Two mudbloods together? Glad that you could find your kind and locked yourself in a compartment before contaminating the rest of the train” the blond one said, making his friends smirk. He needs to be Draco's grandfather. The way he stood, how he just let himself in, his way of trying to get to their skin, and also his looks. The Malfoy's genes were really strong by the looks of it.

He glanced between the three boys, deciding to play ignorant.   

“What does that mean? Mudblood”.

“Your kind. Those mistakes that were born from muggles” he spat “so, I am actually making you a favour: don't even think you are wanted here, and I advise you to just leave. You don't belong here, and never will”.

“Why should I leave?”

“Because you don't belong here, muggle” one of the twins growled. “Your magic is nothing compared to ours. You are nothing more than a mistake; a horrible mistake made by nature,  that should be erased. And it's our duty to fix mistakes” Tom’s breath hitched. How _dare_ he think he was undeserving? He thought of ignoring them, hurting them, make them pay, but Hadrian seemed to react faster.

“Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving” he started to say, and to their surprise, and one of the twins anger, he smiled “Now: why don't you just ignore us and continue with your life?” Hadrian stood up, letting his magic, and part of Death's mist, surround the room. While that paled, the only one to actually trembled was Malfoy, Lestrange? face only twitched, like he was about to fight “Just so you know, I'm Hadrian Shire, and I hoped to never have another problem of this type with any of you. And, if we end in the same house, hope that one day you realize your mistake”.

They looked blankly at the boy. The blond felt his blood turn cold when he looked into his eyes. They were green, really green, but had something odd about them. Something that look familiar, but couldn't grasp what did he remind him off.

“... Let's go” he commanded to the twins in an undertone.

“How did you do that?” Tom questioned looking the place where they were standing second ago.

“What thing?”

“How did you get your magic to do that?”

“Oh. I have no idea. I just can do it” the door opened again, a girl asked them if they had seen a boy called Henry, which they denied making her leave with a sigh “As I was saying.  What was I saying? Well, whatever. What house do you think you're going to end up in?”

“Slytherin”.

“Me too! But it's going to be so difficult with that kind of people”.

This kid…In slytherin? He wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the same house as him. 7 years with this little thing talking nonstop? Does he really want Slytherin that much? He sighed thinking how well he fitted in the house. From what he read, he fitted perfectly in the House. Ambition, self preservation, cunning, power. His mind went back to the trio.

“Do you know why they did that? What should blood had to do with anything?”

“Well… Is about… They are just assholes. Some purebloods, izard that have generations after generations of wizards think they are more powerful than wizards born by muggles and even a wizard and a muggleborn. Is stupid. Power has nothing to do with that, but let them think that”.

“That is why they want us out?”

“Yes. Even the Ministry believe muggleborns are lesser creatures.”

“You sure that's all you have to say?” Tom queried.

“... No. Slytherin feared that muggleborns will betrayed them, following their _nature_ and culture. He thought they would become spies for the muggle born, to end the wizard kind”.

“Who would do that? We all want to leave that disgusting world”.

“They don't see it like that...”

They were interrupted when their door slid open revealing a smiling woman pushing a sort of trolley filled with sugar treats.

“Anything of the trolley, dears?”

Tom looked away, but Hadrian stood up and bought… a lot. Not as much as in the first year of his past life, but almost as much things. Three of everything, except pumpkin pasties, which he bought five. It was a bit excessive, and he spend a lot of money, but he was still happy of getting to eat them again. His eyes slither around the sweets greedily.

“Here” he gave half to Tom, who was looking at him with dark eyes “what? Think of this as the money of an awful muggle who was trying really hard to get forgiveness, but instead got his money converted to wizard one!”

Tom decided not to ask, but grabbed one of the cauldron cakes.

“So, where do you live?”

The boy didn't seemed happy at the question. He raised his head.

“An orphanage at London”.

“Oh, I was at St. Marcus, and you?”

Tom looked up, raised and curved eyebrows, at the boy who was spitting a jelly bean.

“... You are an orphan?”

“Yeah. I was there since I can remember, but got adopted when I was three” Hadrian bite the Chocolate Frog’s head when it seemed like it wanted to jump away. “In what orphanage are you?”.

“... Wools”.

“Ugh, I hate that one. Is Billy still there?”

“Yes?”

“He was awful!”

The boy told a story in which he met Billy when they were visiting the museum. Tom remembered it. And he sure remembered the tiny child sneering at Billy. Billy had tripped on him, and instead of apologizing he decided to laugh. The kid, Hadrian, was pulled to his feet by a group of person, who Hadrian said were his family servants, and with a look at the museum guard, Billy was grabbed by the neck of the shirt and thrown out of the museum. Tom had a small smile peeking out without knowing it.

Hadrian got changed in the compartment much to Tom's annoyance, who was looking at the wall, annoyed.

“If we are going to be housemates we will probably have to be in the same room so get used to it” provoked Hadrian, putting on his robe.

  


“First years, follow me!” Was repeat over and over until everyone was there. They trailed through a narrow path in a forest. The already formed groups of kids were chatting to fill the feeling of uneasiness, and the darkness. The sound of the leaves ruffling, the cracking under their shuffling feet and the sniffs of some boy were melancholic.

“We are close. Just around this bend”.

Everyone quickened their steps. Hadrian flushing with excitement and anticipation to see his home again. They got to a great black lake, glittering under the night sky, and at the far were green hills with the castle perched on top of it. They all let a silent awe, some people pointing at the castle, others just staying in silence taking in the sight of their school

Just looking at it, Hadrian felt at home but still unsafe. The towers, the windows, the many many floors… it was a going to be a sweet nightmare. The magnificent castle was there, enormous, strong and magnificent. The stones seemed to hummed in delight at them, knowing she was everyone's love, pleasure and delight.

“No more than four to a boat” the man called, waking everyone from their stupor. Hadrian followed Tom to a boat, which already had a boy and a girl holding hand.

“I'm Hadrian Shire” he shakes hands with both “And he is Tom Riddle”.

The girl -Camelia Bane- proceeded to speak in a trembling tone, sneaking eyes to the lake.

“Are you scared of water?”

“N-no, but the lake looks too dirty. I don't want to fall and ruin my hair”.

You should be more concerned of the creatures, but suit yourself.

“FORWARD!”

The little boats took off all at the same time across the lake and Hadrian started to almost jump in excitement. The boy, Lucien Bane, Camelia's twin brother, was trying to calm her, but with no luck. Hadrian decided to ignored them, looking almost without blinking, at the castle.

It took and underground tunnel, and some walking, but they finally stopped in front of an enormous oak door. The man looked at them before knocking three times on the door. The door opened and they were blinded by lime green robes, that seemed to shine in the darkness, with little stars that actually twinkled

“First years, Deputy Headmaster”.

“Oh! Thank you, Ogg. You did a great job, as usual!” the known voice said. Dumbledore. A young Dumbledore was weird to look at, even when it was the same face, it just seem odd enough to confuse him. He had curly red locks, that made an awful contrast with his robes, and baby blue kind and patient eyes. And they were, the old man had the annoying habit of reading your mind. Hadrian was close enough to heard the breath exhale of Tom, reminding him the bad experience with Dumbledore.

But he didn't have time for this drama!

The old man opened the door wide and let them through the entrance hall and to the same small not chamber as before. Dumbledore smiled at them, md it was almost as fake as Hadrian smile. The kids watched him close to each other, with nervous, anxious or smug eyes, waiting to be told what to do.

“I welcome all of you to Hogwarts! It's a pleasure to have you in this mysterious and majestic wizarding school. I am pleased to see the many familiar faces. Is going to be amazing to teach the descendants of so many old families, and, from what I see, other new lines of wizards. I am going to be your Transfigurations professor, and besides being the Deputy Headmaster, I am the Head of House of Gryffindor, my old house...” he talked too much! Hadrian thought. He talks as much as Shire, Tom thought. “The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before taking your seat to eat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony. While you are at Hogwarts, your House will be your family. You will eat, study, sleep and even spend time at the common room with your housemates” Hadrian felt Tom's eyes, but was too occupy focusing in the gift Fawkes seemed to leave at his shoulder “The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its history, and each has produced wonderful witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, consequently any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will return shortly when we are ready to sort you out. Wait here, in silent, please. You will prefer if they don't hear" He smiled again and left.

McGonagall was way better than him...! Was? Is going to be? He talks like it was a suggeration, smiled fair too much, and wore distasteful clothes: practically a disappointment from what Hadrian thought in his past life about the soon-to-be Headmaster.

The kids immediately started to talk, but with the difference that this time, they all seem to know what the sorting was about, not like in his past life, were half thought you had to defeat a dark creature. This time the purebloods stood as tall as they could. Hadrian wished to not had look at them the moment he was caught. The same three boys walked forward, standing close to him and Tom, obviously forgetting how scared they were before.

“Look who didn't jump from the train”.

“It's okay, Abraxas. We tried to tell them, but if the muggle doesn't understand, well...” he stepped in Hadrian’s space intimidatingly. “We will make him understand”.

“Mister Lestrange, I suppose?” he got away from him like he was burned. Dumbledore was smiling down at him “Would you mind not terrorizing your classmates? I can't take points off the house if you haven't been sorted”.

Lestrange muttered something low enough so no one could hear him.

“Well? Follow me”.

They walked toward and through the double doors of the Great Hall.

Lit by what seemed to be thousands of candles that floated mid-air over four long tables adorned with glittering golden plates and goblets, as the rest of the students were waiting. There was another length of table where the teachers were sitting which was where they were herded up to, coming to a halt to face the hundred of students staring at them whilst the teachers watched their backs. Some seemed to be cooing at them, he supposed at how small they were, while others seemed impatient to start the banquet as soon as possible. Hadrian stood next to the tall figure of Tom, wondering what was happening in his mind. Was he as excited as a normal kid?

The group stopped, a couple of steps far from Dumbledore, who was standing next to a stool with the ratty old hat. Would the hat recognize him? That would be fun.

He almost smile when the hat opened his “mouth” and started singing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed slightly to each of the four tables, and then became still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said.

He started calling names, while Hadrian’s eyes were fixed in the night sky reflected in the ceiling. To him, it was the most amazing feature of magic that Hogwarts had after the Room of Requirements. His eyes just wanted to drifted through the stars and moon reflected in it.

He only looked up, when Tom was called, and after a minute the hat roared SLYTHERIN.

And Tom smiled smugly, but lose it as fast as it appeared. The entire green table went silent, while the others and the professors table clapped politely, all worrying about the little boy that was walking at a fast pace into the serpents domain, while Dumbledore called another name. Almost immediately, a space in the table cleared up, giving enough space to let, at least, 5 first years sit. Tom look at it, but seated as fast as possible, trying.

“Shire, Hadrian”. Dumbledore called down, hat in hand. The short boy walked fast to the stool and sat, finally facing the hall with the hat was placed on his head, not letting him see the Great Hall anymore. There was a stutter in his mind, that almost made him laugh at loud. Maybe the hat didn't recognize him, but could definitely see his memories.

**_What… Are you serious?_ **

_Hello!_

**_I… ok, so, you are back? Just like that?_ **

_Yep!_

**_Are you going to try make me change my mind this time?_ **

_Nope, this way it will be more fun._

**_Well, I am glad you are fine with it, because I wasn't going to let you do this_ **“SLYTHERIN!” It occurred the same as with Tom, but Hadrian just went to sit at the table, were the other Slytherins were moving far away from them, like they were afraid of something. Hadrian, trying to make Tom feel better, smiled widely, searching for his eyes which were still low.

“See?! I told you I was going to get in Slytherin!”

“Yes…”

“What's wrong?”

“Don't talk, they are looking” the boy snapped in an undertone, his eyes unfocused. Hadrian wasn't sure if he understood what was happening in Toms head.

Hadrian remembered each time the school thought he was an attention-seeker. The sideways scowling glances, or the looks of the backs of them while they ignored him, like if doing that he will stop whatever they thought he was doing. How he tried to make himself diminute. Invisible. Just so they could be satisfied with the movie they created about the situation. But this time Hadrian was not going to hide. There were not Dursley’s, not Voldemort, not any of them.

Hadrian wanted to be as supportive as Hermione and hugged him, or grab his hand or shoulder, but that will probably made Tom more uncomfortable than he already was. Instead, he decided to just look at the line of kids that were still waiting.

“You deserve to be here. Don't let them ruin this to you. We will show them, that blood means nothing”.

Tom didn't say anything, but Hadrian did not insist anymore. He saw the last kids being sorted before Dippet stood up said “Let's just fest!” and the food appeared all the table in a blink, and Hadrian started to filled his plate with chicken and chips. He could hear the amazed sounds from the first years of others, but the slytherins were silent as they started to eat. Dinner was quiet, even boring, but Hadrian couldn't care less. He was eating while looking around, searching for familiar faces, ignoring one of the Lestrange’s twin glares.

“Feeling better?” he asked at Tom, who was now eating a cheesecake calmly.

“Yes”.

“You're welcome!” bubbled Hadrian, eating from his treacle tart.

“Uhum”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was... tiring. I had to research soooo muuuuuuch about how to describe things, places and even people, and im done. I changed how Tom and Hadrian met like 18 times, because no, i just didn't like how they met, or how they reacted to each other, and uff. AND DON'T LET ME GET STARTED WITH THE DIALOGUES!! In spanish I usually just write without dialogues, like mystery shit, death, or simply people fighting and tend to avoid conversations and it shows.  
> Some things didnt want to come out so I had to first think in Spanish and later translate into English, so im done. I wanted to ended it in the dormitory, but I have been working in this chapter for now more than a week, don't know how long.  
> So there you go  
> I am going to leave notes about what to put in the next chapter and then go to sleep.


	5. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally this part is done. Now I can finally focus in what I've been waiting for

Hadrian startled up, his hand reaching for his wand under the pillow and pointing it to the sound of splattering and laughter, with a curse in the tip of his tongue. His eyes were dancing from sound to sound, only seeing the emerald curtain of his bed. Quick steps came to his space, preparing himself, his lost eyes fastly focused on the noise. 

“I can’t open his curtain!” Avery hissed, making Hadrian relax but not lower his wand.

“Whatever! We got one off them. Let’s leave them”. 

He waited for the sounds of the steps to  leaving, and only opened the curtain when the door closed. 

Immediately swayed by the rich and strong smell that comes from the wet soil, his stomach turned around, dizziness getting to him. He spelled clean the mess before stepping out of his four poster-beds. The smell of the mud was still in the air. His heart felt heavy at the sight of Tom covered in mud in his bed; his eyes lowered, 

He went towards him, cleaning the mess left, finally breathing better. 

“You should take a shower” he says softly “The spell does clean up and make the smell go, but you must still feel dirty” 

To didn't replied to him, but got up and left the dormitory with his soap and shampoo faster than Hadrian expected from the state he was in and left the room. Wandlessly casting a Tempus, he gathers his school uniform of the day, his toilettes and he hurried to the shower, at seeing he didn’t have much time for his morning routine. It took him a minute to find the bathroom. He tested the water but quickly started to get washed up finding it to be the perfect temperature. He washed his hair with his favourite apple cider shampoo. Startling when he heard the door closing hard, his motions stopped, and looked carefully out of the shower before realizing it was only Tom leaving the bathroom. 

* * *

  
  
  


Last night was a disaster, and probably the worst first night he has ever had in Hogwarts, including when Draco assault him and left him in the train with a broken nose. 

They were following the Prefect down to the Dungeons. Hadrian saw a couple of them hold a shiver, as the temperature dropped dramatically compared to the cosy and warm Great Hall. They finally stopped in front of a wall. He said “Purity”. The common room was bigger by a large proportions than the Gryffindor common room. It had a couple of areas around sit an a fireplace; tapestries were all over the place, but not in a ridiculous manner. The chilly air, dark tones were put aside by the window that looked out into the depths of the Dark Lake. The group seemed to hold their breath as a creature swimmed pass the window rather quickly.

The Prefect told them how to recognize the entrance, but Hadrian didn't listen, his eyes were fixed on the portrait over the fireplace, which he had fail to notice.

The man in the picture was bald, with a long white bear, an unattractive monkey-ish like face, and black void eyes that look down at them from his shadowy portrait. A snake slithered around his shoulders its forked tongue flick the air with a displeased hissed.

**“New hatchlings, master”.**

**“I can see that, pet”** his black eyes gleamed in the darkness. Hadrian eyes flickered towards the locket when it reflected a light. 

His eyes fixed again in the Prefect. 

He stands tall and proud, and looks down at them.. The Prefect badge shines in the dark, while the boy looks down at them

“I am Prefect George Pudgey, and I congratulate you for making it to Slytherin. Some of you were destined to be here since before you were born” his eyes went to Tom and Hadrian, a snarl evident in his face “Others were a surprise… But that doesnt matter. Even a mistake can be fixed. You should all feel gracious and proud of being here. For hundreds of years we have been the bad character of the story. But we know that we aren't. They see us as hostiles, deceitful dark wizards but we know is not like that. We are not going to be what they want us to be. We are bright, strong, ambitious, brave and loyal to our peers”.

Hadrian knew the moment professor Slughorn entered, because the Prefect changed immediately, without bothering to do a smooth transition or sooth the confusion of the first year that didn't notice the door opening..

“We, in Slytherin, are a family. An as a family we protect each others backs. We don’t want discrimination, we don’t want division. We are to be united”.

“Well said, Mr. Pudgey!” Slughorn beamed,  with a pat on the shoulder “I couldn't have said that better!” he smiled towards the group “Like I am sure Mr. Pudgey has already said, welcome to Slytherin! I am excited to see so many familiar faces, and new ones too! I am professor Horace Slughorn, and will be teaching you Potions. As your head of house, my door is always open at all times. If you have a problem, just knock. I am not going to keep you here any longer. I wish everyone a good night, and hope to see you well and in time tomorrow”.

The moment he left 6 older boys surrounded them, one of them being George Pudgey. George stood up looking between Hadrian and Tom, close enough for Harry to see his dark eyes from close.

“I can’t believe we were not only disgrace by a mudblood, but two” he spat, actually spat, at their feets. The look of his saliva at their feets disgusted them. “If you are to stay here, we have three special rules for two disgustings creatures. Rule number 1: the problems we have stay in this room. Nobody is up to know what happens in our house. Rule number two: if you cost us points, you will regret it. And rule number three:” a smile appeared in his face “if for some reason we do something to you,  you can’t go to the professors. We only do what is best for our world”. 

The worst part was they actually believed that.

“Don’t do anything to them this night. Dumbledore will know” a blonde haired girl said from one of the sofas, barely bearing them a glance.

Hadrian almost snapped, when a hand took a lock of his hair and tugged it.

“We will wait, don’t worry Selene,” the boy smiled darkly “but soon we will fix this”.

“There’s no way to fix this. The name of our house has been dirtied”. 

“That’s what I meant, Locke” the boy jeered. Hadrian lok between the two, knowing there was a problem between them. Locke seemed to be daft, by the way the boy talk to him, it reminded him of Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He woke by a tug in his arm; Tom was making him towards the dormitories. 

 

_ Avery, Adrian _

_ Lestrange, Rabastan _

_ Lestrange, Rufus _

_ Malfoy, Abraxas _

_ Riddle, Tom _

_ Shire, Hadrian  _

 

6 people in the room? When they opened the door he almost sighed of relieved. It was a bigger than the Gryffindor dormitory, thankfully, or that would have been another complain from their new roommates. It still had the same ambient of the common room, darker than the dormitories in Gryffindor, but more spacious, and green and silver colored. The beds seemed to be bigger, and of better quality. 

They let them pick first, not really caring where they slept, and, surprise, surprise: their beds ended up next to each other, in a corner. The Lestrange twins looked at them before smirking and turning their backs at them. 

_ Never give your back to your enemies. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!  _ a familiar voice hissed on his head.

They lay in the beds to sleep, the sounds of their new housemates was enough to make them stay awake, on guard of any funny business, but the stir of the day consumed them faster than expected, and within minutes they felt asleep.

* * *

  
  
  


He disentangled his hair before leaving the bathroom. He surely thanked Death for having straight capable-to-fix hair in this life, because having a bird nest in Slytherin wasn't going to make things easier. 

“Oh, you waited for me!” he bubbled as he returned to the dormitory, completely dressed, to put on his shoes. Tom glared at him, leaving the brush aside with a huff. He seemed more at peace, probably from the bath and the quiet of the room.

“I didn’t wait for you. It just so happens that I finished getting ready right now”.

“Of course, Tommy. Let’s go to get breakfast”.

Hadrian hummed when they arrived at Ground level. The change of temperature at leaving the Dungeons was highly appreciated. Not being able to use heating charms, was disappointing, but what would they do when a first year who is supposed to be just learning how to hold the wand correctly is capable of that? He didn't need suspicion or eyes following him everywhere. At least not yet.

“I wish it wasn’t that cold in our House. But I did like it, though”. this mad Tom looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

“You liked it? Are you kidding me?” Sneered Tom.

“I kid you not, Tommy.” he chirped, opening his robe a little bit to fix his tie, who already wanted to be disobedient “Yes, they were awful, but they’ll learn”.

“Hadrian, people... “ he sighed tiredly.

“People, what?”

“People don’t learn”. 

His eyes searched for Tom, but the boy was determined to look straight from him. 

“Oh, Tommy, but they’ll have to learn. Even if they don’t want to. We’ll make them learn”. Tom hesitated.

“We?” He asks, uncertain.

“Yes, why?” Hadrian didn’t look at him as they crossed, and entered the Great Hall. 

“Why should there be an us?” Hadrian’s smile didn’t make him feel any better.

“Because we are friends, Tommy”.

He hummed, not wanting to answer. Now that they were with their house, he just wished to be able to sit, have breakfast and go to the first lesson. He wasn’t surprise when one of the Lestrange twins rose from his seat. 

“You can't sit with us. The beasts eat in the floor, not the table”

The people near them were startled by Hadrian’s high pitched laugh.

“It’s okay Lessy, you don’t need to explain us why you do the things you do” Tom forced himself to not roll his eyes. First day and the kid was already fighting. 

“Listen here mudblood-”

“No, you will listen to me” he let his anger swarm through his blood. His empty belly, the annoyance at missing his mom, and now being insulted, was too much. There were some things he didn’t lose from his past life, and his short temper was one of them. “If you say another thing I promise you to make your life miserable. I don’t care if your bigotry seems to be justified by your peers, I will not stand for this. So, if you don’t want me making your life miserable, and I assure you that I know how, leave me alone”.

“...”

“Come on, Tom. Let’s eat”.

He slid into his seat, his head turning to Tom when the boy didn't immediately sat, but saw him staring at Lestrange. Hadrian grabbed a plate and started to fill it with eggs, sausages, and toasts with jam, as the boy sat at his left. He felt the disapproving glance from the rest of his house. He won their hatred at the scene he made and at the fact that he was there with them and didn’t kill himself or wasn’t murder in his sleep. He simply didn’t care enough this early in the morning.

* * *

  
  
  


“You have a talent to make people angry” Tom said, as they walked behind the group of Slytherin to their first class. 

“Maybe”.

“Not going to talk? Well, that’s new”

Hadrian stopped in his motion when Tom suddenly yelled. His hand was holding his shoulder with a pained expression.

“What happened?”

“Something hit me in the arm”. Hadrian moved his hand to look at the robe, finding that it had a hole on it. He removed that part of the robe much to Tom’s annoyance, and saw the skin rapidly swell in his eyes.

“Oh”. 

_ “Someone send the stinging jinx”.  _ Hadrian almost cried at  Death sudden apparition. 

_ What are you doing here?! I told you to not appear unless I call you.  _

_ “Master, you are too rude with this poor servant”. _

_ Leave. _

_ “I will leave, but what happened with “I wont do anything about intervening with how this world works” that you talk about before?“ _

_ Leaveeee! _

He disappeared with a smirk, leaving them alone. Not that Tom knew they had company. 

He felt bad,fully knowing how much it hurted as Hermione had to jinx him in the face when they were found. Mione...

“Are you fine, or do you want to go see the healer?” he asks after a minute, just wanting to drag him the 30’s version of Promfey.

“I am fine. I…” Tom was looking up, Hadrian followed to line of vision. The hallway was empty, not even steps were heard in the large path “Where are they?”

“I don’t know…” 

“And you will also not happen to know where is the Transfiguration classroom, do you?”

“Nope”.

“Great”.

They walked looking around. Hadrian just wanted to run to the first floor but he wasn’t supposed to know where it was. They never talk to other person, when Slughorn gave them their schedules never said anything, just to be on time and the Slytherins around them stayed in silence. He also wasn't sure if it was going to be there, in the third floor, ground level or south tower. 

“What do we do know?!” Tom hissed after looking around for 5 minutes, still clenching his shoulder. He couldn’t believe that in his first day he was going to be late. Lateness was the worst thing to happen so early after getting his arm blazed “There are zero possibilities that an older student is going to help us. We are screwed”.

“...” he looked at a group of 3 Gryffindors with a Hufflepuff leaning against a wall, chatting rather loudly. His green eyes then latched on Tom’s almost in challenge. 

“I really doubt they are going to want to tell you”. 

“Tommy, sweety, nobody says “no” to my pretty puppy eyes”.

He walked to them, able to listen Tom mumbling “calling his eyes pretty. Spoilt brat”. Hadrian moved away the locks of hair that were in his forehead.

“Excuse me” the group erased their friendly expression to a more serious one when they met the little Slytherin standing a couple of feets from them. “Could you tell us where is the Transfiguration classroom? We lost our group”.

Three of them were caught by the bright big green eyes, of the innocent looking boy.

“Yes, is…”

“He is a Slytherin!” a Gryffindor spat looking down at him, Hadrian made himself flinched and physically recoiled, raising his arms to cover himself.

“Shut up, James” a dirty blond Hufflepuff boy hissed, before returning to the little kid that now looked up with tearful eyes, with a reassuring smile “Professor Dumbledore class is in the first floor from the first to the third year. Go to the first floor and you will find your group waiting outside”.

“Thank you!” he smiled widely, going back to Tom, who was waiting for him with a frown and crossed arms. “See? They told me. Let’s go”. When they went up the stairs, Tom finally talked.

“I can see that you do that a lot”. he looks at the now dry green eyes.

“Being cute? Well, yes, that’s my nature” he laughs when Tom sighs frustrated.

“I can’t believe I am still talking to you. Remember me why I’m talking to you”.

“Cause you like me and we are friends, Tommy”.

“Don’t call me that”.

They found the slytherins, who turned their smug faces into a frown. They leaned against the wall with crossed arms. 

_ Death? I can talk now. _

_ “Master…” _

_ Who cursed Tom? _

_ “Rosier, a second year Slytherin”.  _ Hadrian nodded, not really caring anymore. Soon this will be over, once they see their potential, people won't do it again. His hands toy with the pendant around his neck, letting out a sad breath.

_ I’ll see how this develops. How is mom? _

_ “...”    _

_ Death. _

_ “She returned with him”.  _ his hands wrapped around the pendant, feeling angers start to burn in his chest and throat.

_ I'm not surprised. She is weak. I love her, but she just feel really against being lonely. It’s not her fault, she was just raised to believe that being alone is a mistake. _

They didn’t have to wait much longer. The Gryffindors appeared and a minute later, Dumbledore did as well, that being Death’s clue to leave.

They sat down at the back of the classroom, cautious of giving their back to the Slytherins. Avery and Malfoy were sitting in front of them, not really paying attention, but the Lestrange twins were glancing every now and then. Hadrian was already fed up by them. They seemed to be obsessed with the two of them. He spared a look at the others, who seemed too serious to be only eleven, but after glancing at Tom, he thought against it. 

Laying in the desk, waiting for Dumbledore to talk, he tapped a tune in the wood, seeing the old man just eating his sweets and looking through the window. He sighed, before turning to Tom.

“What?” he asks tiredly, when the boy kept to look at him.

“Class started but he insists in waiting for the Gryffindors that aren’t here” he growls tiredly.

“What did you expected? Fair play?”

“No, but it annoys me…”

“Good morning. I welcome you to your first class of Transfiguration. I will warn you, that this is one of the most complex and dangerous type of magic, after the forbidden arts. When I say is dangerous I am not exaggerating, so if I see someone fooling around will have to leave the classroom and not come back.” Dumbledore said, smiling down at them “I don’t mean to frighten you, but you have been warned. Today, we will be transforming a match into a needle. As easy as that sounds, a mistake and, well… you’ll see”. Hadrian almost huffed, see what? Already fed up by his theatrics.

While they were waiting to get their match, Hadrian wondered why they weren't taking complicated notes. He remembered how boring the first classes with McGonagall were due to the interminable complciated notes, but there were just going to do a spell the first day. 

He shrugged it up. It was better this way. 

“Before staring, can someone tell me what’s the spell we are going to use?”

The only hands up were Tom’s and his. Dumbledore looked around, his eyes less friendly, at seeing only two Slytherins raised their hands. Dumbledore looked from Tom to Hadrian, before smiling, with less warm than before, at the later.

“Yes, Mister…?”

“Shire, sir. Is  _ Matchefors _ , sir”.

“Yes, yes… 5 points to Slytherin. Now that we established the spell we are to use, what’s the correct way of prunciating?”

Again: only Tom and Hadrian seemed to know.

At every question, the only hands up were Tom’s and Hadrian’s. Dumbledore started to get more and more frustrated, and threw them more complex material. No matter the difficulty Hadrian could answer all of it, while Tom only the first and some second year material. At every minute that passed Dumbledore seemed to be growing more and more frustrated, between trying to get his lions to answer, and stop asking questions, but not matter what, their answers were flawless in every way. The usually cheerful and kind of loony wizard, ended up slumping at his chair, avoiding the see the place were Hadrian was changing the match into a needle again, and again, and again and again. 

Dumbledore was confused.  That muggleborn seemed to know everything he asked, he came to believe the boy was reading from somewhere, but no, he peep where he was sitting and nothing. And the kid was friends with Tom Riddle: the parselmouth orphan.

Hadrian, on the other side, felt weirdly proud, every time Tom won points. The memory of Dumbledore meeting Tom in the orphanage was clear in his mind. How the old man saw the gift as a problem; how he treated Tom, an abused orphan, looking down at him for something that was out of his hands, making him feel less. 

His heart felt contempt when Tom smiled, a rather small smile, when the lesson ended, before following the Slytherins,who seemed less disgusted by their presence, to Lunch.

They won, between the two of them, 25 points, the largest amount of points a Slytherin class has ever won from Dumbledore since the man started teaching. Hadrian smiled widely at the twins, Avery and Malfoy as they got up.

By the end of the day, they got more than 50 points, putting Slytherin ahead by a large amount of points. Some less biased Slytherins went to them to thank the effort they were putting for the House. They even shared an amused look when they saw their sits empty by dinner. Hadrian, even started a conversation with Alphard Black, a second year (Sirius favourite uncle), about quidditch, the only topic he knew everyone liked. Tom instead ate in silence, looking up every now and then.

* * *

  
  


Months passed, and they had a completely different role. They went from the mudblood serpents, to the brilliant prodigies. It made Hadrian want to laugh. He did mediocre in his last life, but now he was the first of the class ahead of Tom by only a couple of points. Hadrian turned to be the tutor of those that had trouble with the classes. They usually asked him instead of Tom, as the smallest of the boys seems more approachable, or at least that’s what Hadrian believed, and said to Tom between giggles.

“Not true. I just don’t always have time”. 

“Tom, people like cute. I am cute, so I am more likable” he said in a know-it-all tone. 

“Why are you more annoying than when I met you?”

“Rude”.

Their roommates tried to make peace with them, and they accepted it, still remaining cautious of their every move.

They returned to the common room after the Samhain banquet, full, but were intercepted.

“I have had enough of you two. Waltzing around as if you belong here, talking as if you are equal to your betters, giving your opinion. It’s disgusting.” he turns to the rest of the common room, who look the scene in silence “I am disgusted by your position in this. Instead of putting them were they belong you just let them?!”. 

They didn’t answer, just looked at him. Hadrian knew they were in agreement with what was being bark, so he didn’t knew why were just in silence. 

“Thinking you are smart… special… When you are just the spawns of whores who somehow stole some wizard magic” That didn’t even made sense “Let’s see how you deal with this.  _ Serpensortia! _ ” he roared.

There were screams when instead of just one, at least 10 venomous snakes were summon in the common room. Even the older students were scared for the reptiles slithering around the room, hissing and baring their fangs towards them. Hadrian was tugged behind Tom’s forcely. 

**“Stop”.**

It took a while for Hadrian to understand that was parseltongue. The reaction of everyone was priceless, their eyes were wide open, jaws out of place, covering from the now harmless reptiles. All the snakes began chanting “ **Speaker, speaker, speaker”** to not end.

**“Don’t bite him!”** he hissed. Hadrian turned his head and found himself centimeters from the open mouth of a snake who seemed to just ignored the first order. The snake looked exasperated, but backed off with a low hiss.

**“What a rude snake!”** Hadrian exclaimed, eyes torn to the circle of reptiles around them

**“Other speaker?!”**

**“You… You can talk to snakes?”** Tom asks baffled. 

**“Yeah”.**

Oh! How much he liked everyone's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it didn't make your expectations, but this part actually bored me lol. I was going to take an entire different approach but I changed the route at the last second and had to erase like 4k words because they were completely different from what I wanted at the end *sigh*.   
> I also wasn't too focus as there was finally happening something good, but, well, with expected results. Still same shit here :( but wtv, I thought it will be finally the end but nope. Of course not .-. dissapOINTIIIIIIIIING!!!!!  
> Well, sorry, it's 6 am and haven't slept, so byebye, read you later :)  
> ps: Thanks to everyone for the comments. I read them and sorry for not answering, I'm not that good with knowing what to say   
> if you see a mistake let me know


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. It's longer than usual, so yeaah. From now on updating will get harder as I'm starting my 4th semester of college in two weeks, and I need to prepare myself and all :/

The chatter of the hundred of thousands of students was lower than usual, a fact that only came to notice by the professors and some Ravenclaw students. It didn’t take a grand effort to acknowledge that the anomaly came from the green table. The snakes were quiet, only some students gave some signs of life -through drawing much attention from their peers- but the majority were eerily quiet, even coming from the aristocratic group of pompous students. Horace Slughorn’s eyes travelled discretely from the Head boy, in the nearest end of the table to the professor’s one, to the other end, trying to find the causant of the dead sound on his house.

Horace ignored the quizzically glance from Dumbledore, knowing from first hand his antagonizing tendencies towards his snakes. He ignored Merrythought incessant complains of her students. He even ignored the rude owl that arrived with a letter in its beak, just taking it, and keeping it in his vest pocket. His eyes were just fixed in the only irregularity in his table.

Tom Riddle and Hadrian Shire, were an odd couple. Their snakes have been baffled to see how easy it was to perform magic for them, and how quick they understand their work; he had to accept snake after snake, ranting about them since the first day, and he partly understood their point of view, as the level of magical power was not an usual one for muggleborns. 

Parents kept on sending concern and enraged letters and howlers enquiring about the strange selection, demanding to get them resorted.He didn’t thought as the parents did. The hat was never wrong, even if the selection made no sense, they had to accept the reality, as the ancient magical artifact knew more than them. He couldn’t envisioned what made the kids so special, but he had presentiment, and he knew about this things! For so many years having his club, he quickly caught on sight the kids with potential for the national, or even international, eye on them, than those with not future in that dazzle world.

They were the first mudbloods of Slytherin, an historical moment for his House, and was gladly satisfied to see he was right when, since the first day of classes, his others colleagues informed him the exploits of his new pair of unique snakes. The change after the first night, even if it was minuscul, was immediately noticeable by those who knew what to look for. How non of his students seemed to complain of the new snakes for sitting in the same table as them. Weeks after, the shift made is breaking point, transforming them from the muggles, to the smart mudbloods, by what he heard from his seven years. 

But the scene was different now. Their feelings for the muggleborns seemed to change. He couldn’t quite see what was the change, as his students knew how to put a blank mask on their faces, and those who were easy to read were out of his sight. But even the air was different. It felt like it was flexing in itself.

If he hadn’t been distracted by the Headmaster’s inquiries on his NEWTS students and how he fair them for this years exam, he could have caught when Tom and Hadrian stood up, and left, with the rest of the First Year trailing behind them.

The group was making their way to Charms, 10 minutes before the start of the class as usual. Hadrian talking excitedly about something, next to Tom, who stayed in silent, half listening to the babbling, half repeating the spells for Charms, from time to time looking at the boy to make sure it didn’t notice his little interest in why . The rest of the Slytherins were just following a couple of steps behind… confused.

They were behind them. They, with pure blood, were  _ behind _ them. Those muggles were  _ leading them _ . 

Rabastan upper lip curled in a silent snarl, face full with dark rage. Abraxas was at his side, head lowered, and blank of emotions, but from their conversation before getting to the Great Hall, he knew how much in displeasure he was. He didn’t want to follow them, he felt idiotic walking after muggles. How did they stole Salazar Slytherin gift, was beyond his comprehension. They had to be faking it, how? He didn’t know, but it was just impossible that they were the Great Slytherins heirs. 

IF it was true, just IF, they had to be at their service, they were born to follow. So, he had to prove this wasn’t true. The hierarchy in Slytherin had to be restored, but it wouldn’t be soon; the wounds made by the muggles was too fresh to touch. He’s had to wait for the cicatrization, before playing with it.

His eyes shone with a new light, glaring at Hadrian’s head. 

“That’s stupidly expensive” Tom said, his fingers accommodating a lock of hair that was over Hadrian’s face. The boy turns his gaze from a catalogue of his new favourite stationery shop, to Tom.

“It’s not  _ that _ expensive”.

“19 sickles for a quill? That sounds expensive to me” he bought two quills for 10 sickles after all.

“It’s albino peacock feather”.

“It’s exactly like owl feather!”

“Not true”. Hadrian pouted. He looked back at the page with the different kinds of quill and special inks (some colored, rainbow, holographic) “But it’s so nice looking. And it’s not an idiotic shopping. You are talking with someone that bought a piece of wood with a carved rabbit for 20 pounds, now I know what is a stupid purchased in it is not!”

“The only thing I’m saying, is that I think a stupid way of spending your money, and you shouldn't buy it”.

“You’re not my boss”.

“Then think of my as your conscience: don’t be an idiot”.

“Rude!” 

The group stepped into the Charms classroom. Hadrian and Tom now sitting in the front row, after last night’s incident. He got his book and some parchment and quill out,and stepped to the side, leaning in the wall. His gaze fixed in the Dark Lake. He noticed some Hufflepuff playing with the squid, probably calling him. He laughed as they were splashed from head to toes, with cold water, by the look of them trembling and running towards a blanket pushing each other to try to wrapped themself in it, while a smarter of them spelled dry his clothes and sat to watch them fight over the piece of fabric. 

He carefully opened the window, needing a little bit of air. Leaning in the frame of the window, his eyes dropped closed, just wanting a couple of seconds of calm. He pondered on last night’s event, the fear confusion and realization. 

How Atticus, he learn from the shouts of someone in the common room, paled considerable, when Tom sended the snakes after him. Hadrian watched as a snake wrapped tightly around him, hissing dangerously beside his face. 

**“Don’t bite him, just scare him”** he hissed at the serpent, suppressing a laugh as the older boy cried hysterically for someone to help him. “What were you saying before? I think I misheard you. But did you called us a whore’s what?”

“NOTHING, NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING!” tears began to stream when the others snakes follow the first one, and started to torture him by slithering around his whole body; only Hadrian and Tom knew they will do nothing to him. The snake at his neck was testing his neck. “Please, please, forgive me! I didn’t know who you were! I’ll give you whatever you want, if you let me live!”

Hadrian hummed, pretending to consider it. What idiotic boy he was! Yes, he will  _ obviously  _ kill someone in Hogwarts grounds, in front of Salazar bloody Slytherin portrait, and the entire house. If he ever kills someone from Hogwarts it will be in private and definitely not in a place were hiding a body was impossible. He turns and looks at Tom.

**“This is an embarrassment of a Slytherin”.** Tom smiles darkly.  **“He really thinks I am an idiot who would murder in a bloody school!”** he cackles, startling everyone.  **“Hiss something”** He demanded to Tom, who raised an eyebrow in question, not really liking his commanding tone.

**“Like what? What are you planning?”**

“Fine” he sighs, before glancing back at the boy surrounded by the Vipers. He was on the verge of pissing himself by the look on his face “We only want to be left alone… well, for now. You still owe us”.

“Yes, yes, yes. Just get them out of me!”

“What’s the magical word?” 

“What? I don’t, I… I don’t remember”.

“My… Just say please” the snake opened his jaws, showing the poisonous fangs. 

“PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE”.

**“Snakes, come here”.**

**“Speaker…”** they whispered excitedly, leaving their victim behind, Atticus fell in fours, trying to recover the air, tears, and saliva getting in a poodle in the ground. Who he believed were his friends pulled him to a seat, far from them, shoving a calming draught down his throat. Hadrian’s eyes went to the snakes, they were all in one place, looking up at Tom, except for the other snake, who was just chilling close to the fire.

**“Hey, you, unadapted snake!”** It snapped it’s head towards him. He didn’t knew that snakes could frown, but now he was sure.

**“What?”**

**“I am going to keep you, give me your name!”** Tom grabbed and shook his arm in warning  **“Name”.**

**“I need no name, speaker, I’m a horned Viper, and I…”**

**“What do you think about** **Cocidius?”**

**“I don’t want that name!”**

**“Then tell me the name you want!”**

**“...Fine! I can’t think of a name, just call me Viper. I am one after all”.** She managed to make her hiss sound more like a growl. The other snakes started to hiss desperately, asking Tom to also be with them, or the smaller speaker.

Hadrian smiled satisfied, as the snake went up his body to rest at his shoulder. And still managed to look arrogant and unhappy to being with them. 

**“You can all go to the Forbidden Forest and stay there. I am not allowed to have a snake here, nor is he. You are all extremely venomous snakes, and if they find you, we will be expelled”.** The snakes hissed displeased, trying to persuade him to keep at least one, wanting to stay in the warm -thanks to their Prefect- and crowded green room. Hadrian suppress a yawn.

**“Address them. I’m going to bed”.**

He walked passed the twins, Malfoy and Avery, who were openly gaping at them. They moved to get enough

A cough startled him awake, even if he didn’t let it show.  The boy turned to stare at Abraxas, who was sitting at the desk next to them. 

“Hadrian…I can bring you an albino peacock feather”.

“Really?” he said after a second of hesitation. He completely forgot they were there when he talk about it.

“Yes. If I send a letter at lunch you’ll probably have it for tomorrow.” He glanced at the door when a big group of Ravenclaws entered.

“Oh… How can you get?”

“In my Manor we have dozens of albino peacocks. Family tradition. It won’t cost a knut”.

“Well, thank you for that, Abraxas” he spoke sweetly, not sure what to take of it.

He knew how the Malfoys worked. How they seek power, and served to it. And how good and loyal the family was. 

Hadrian turned not really sure what else to say. He looked at Tom from the reflection of the window, the boy seemed to notice and, even if they don’t notice, Hadrian sensed the amusement coming from him.

“Are you enjoying this?” he asks as he sits 

”i don't know what you're talking about”. He said.

“Sure you don’t”. He leaned on the table, **“Should I read the letter now?”** he hissed only high enough for Tom to heard him.

**“Wait after lunch”.**

Taking in the ambient of the room, Hadrian then slouched back in his chair, listening Dorea talk about some hair product that apparently ruined her friend’s hair, or to one of the Lestrange’s muttering about his father’s letter, but got bored from both conversations, and the rest of the Slytherins were silently sitting scanning through the book. Thankfully class started a minute later, he appreciated that they were always early, but not early enough for Hadrian to get really bored, only 5 minutes of waiting and he was close to just nap a bit, if he decided to leave earlier to every class they will probably find him snoring on his desk, and in the worst of cases with a nightmare.

He still has nightmares, but not as frequently as before. They were filled with darkness, solitude and silence. Some days he was shove in a cramped cupboard, with screams from the other side, a woman trying to protect his son before falling to silence; or Sirius falling through the Veil, and Harry, his past self, following him to find himself back in the island surrounded by inferi, all faces recognizable from those fallen in the war; other times he was going up a spiral stone staircase, with not enough place to breathe, racing up to get to the crying baby at the top of the stairs, his ears bleeding by the bloodcurdling bailing, and when getting there just silence and a tiny corpse lying in a dark poodle, multiple lacerations across the skin; or just  _ him _ lying death surrounded by dark figures laughing at the body. He still woke up crying when the nightmares made their way through. One time he was lure to sleep by a lullaby, courtesy from Death. 

He constantly wondered if Death had feelings, if he felt guilty by all he and Fate did. But he knew it wasn't possible, he knew they felt excited by his suffering. He knew how they preferred humanity to suffer before them being in peace or happy. They preferred tragedy.

His mind went back to his last days in his past life. He felt the loneliness of those times crawl over him leaving cold  behind it; the piercing pain in his chest almost didn’t let him breath.

Tom looked at Hadrian head resting in hand, sitting with his legs crossed, his anxious foot kicking slightly, but quickly fixed his eyes again in the professor raising his hand to answer. He received the 5 points with a humble smile, but erased it.

Hadrian had been too quiet for the past minutes. He even passed the opportunity to answer two questions Tom knew he knew. When did the boy waste an opportunity to show off? He glanced for a second. Should he ask him? He always seemed happy to say whatever was in his mind, even if it just was his thoughts of growing up his hair, punching Lestrange, or going to swim with the merpeople and the giant squid, but he still hadn’t trust him with secrets, only that he didn’t actually liked his father, and that he broke someone’s ankle. 

 

A couple of hours later they finally got rid of the others, it only took a “leave” from Tom. Hadrian gave a loud, silly laugh, watching them turned in their talons walking fast the other direction, but never running or saying anything.

“I’m pretty sure that this will only get better from now on” Hadrian comments, a chirpy note in his voice as he leads them down the hallways.

“Uju”.

“Common room or lake?” Hadrian asks as they got to ground level. The air chilly, but not as cold as it will be in a couple of weeks. He shivers, wrapping himself tighter in the scarf, closing his robes.

“I don’t care” Tom says as he surreptitiously fixed his scarf. That meant: You can choose where to go. 

“Lake, then”. He grinned when he caught on Tom’s snarl. Hadrian liked to be close to the lake, the smell of it, h relaxing it was, especially when they weren't other students close. With how cold it was, nobody wanted to get out of the warm and cozy environment at Hogwarts. Even in Slytherin they fixed the temperature, and now anyone can easily stand being there without a coat, scarf and gloves. He wondered why it was so cold in the first place, knowing the location of their House, it should be the warmest House of all, and now they seemed to think alike. Hadrian hummed to himself, as he got his mother letter in hands. The paper was the one from the muggle world, which he preferred above parchment. He opened the seal, his mother’s letter was… weirdly short. It used to be pages upon pages of her just telling him about her weeks, but he wasn’t particularly surprised. Lately, instead of getting a letter every two weeks, it’s been every month. 

 

_ My dear Hadrian, _

_ I hope everything in Hogwarts it’s perfect, you are behaving like a good boy, and still maintaining a well balanced diet. If you aren’t, I will know when I see you in December. _

_ This letter is going to be really short, seeing as I’m leaving for Poland after sending your letter in the mail, so I won’t be able to write for a while. If I’m able to find another of those places, like Diagon Alley, where I can send you the letter, then it won’t be long, but with the repels, I think that is how they are called, I’m not going to find it. _

_ I found this pendant in a store in London, and I want you to carry it. The dependant said it brings good luck and fortune, and I hope it actually works. _

_ I’m really sorry that this letter is so short, but I wanted to tell you where I’m going to be.  _

_ I love you and I miss you, and will still read all your letter if the owls find me. _

_ Kisses, _

_ Mom _

 

Hadrian turned to paper, disappointment filling him entirely. It’s been months, now they were in November, and still not a single word about her reconciliation with father, not even a “your father misses you, too” or another kind of lie, that will make him aware of the relationship back to where it was. Just silent from her part. But something must be happening. She was really late for her annual trip to Poland. It will usually be between August and September, never later. The climate in there must be awfully cold at this time of the year, taking into consideration, how used she was to the winter in England. 

“You said…” Tom suddenly started, making him look up from the letter. Tom was sitting against a rock, legs crossed, the collar of his coat up, and hands in pockets. “You said that you were in St. Marcus”.

“Yeah… why?” He says puzzled, passing a hand over his hair to fix it. Tom’s eyes were not on him, they were looking to the lake, but seemed to not be focused in anything in particular.  

“They are too far from the other”.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why were you there, and I was in Wools?”

“... What do you try to… Oh! Tommy, we are not brothers!” he chuckles. This time Tom looks at him, his eyebrows furrow, with a weird look in them.

“How can we both talk to snakes, then? They said it’s only a gift from Salazar Slytherin. We are… similar, and as far as I know we can have the same birthday”.

“We are not that alike, Tommy.” He says, before his shoulders slump “I wasn’t going to tell anyone about this this early, actually wanting to wait a couple of years, but… I took an inheritance test. I’m actually a Peverell, but I’m pretty sure that the ability came from my mother’s side”. 

“So, we’re not brothers?” Tom asks after a second of silence

The question was monotone, but Hadrian felt his chest go heavy. In his past life, he would have done anything to have a family, anything, to the point of trusting anyone trying to found a home, not just a roof. He loved Mrs. Weasley, but she wasn’t his mom; he loved Sirius and Remus, but they weren’t his fathers; he used to care about Dumbledore, but he certainly wasn’t his grandfather. While there were some places he loved to be in, they weren’t his home, only Hogwarts, felt close enough to what he wanted to have. But with family it was different. He was jealous of anyone who had a family, and that was something he never admitted. Anyone who showed happiness, made him slightly bitter, much to his annoyance. 

He knew how Tom felt, trying to make sense of something like this to convince himself they were family. He knew that he didn’t slept at night trying to connect the dots for their relationship. 

“No…-”

“What do you mean with your mother’s side?”

“... I’m not muggleborn”.

“Let me see if I understand. You standed they being awful to you: but you aren’t even mudblood”.

“Don’t say that word, Tom”.

“... Fine. But answer”.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to be like “ermmm, yeah, I’m actually pureblood, apparently, so don’t harm me” because I didn't  want to leave you alone. Besides: you are obviously not a muggleborn, so… is win-win situation” he ended with a smirk.

“Win-win? Where do you see a win-win?” Hadrian seemed to think it.

“I don’t know. There”.

“...” Hadrian kept the laugh that was fighting to leave, gasping as he just got an idea. 

“I know what you need! A hug”. Tom stood from where he was sitting and turned to leave, being followed by Hadrian, who was laughing loudly.

“No”. He runs to meet Tom, opening his arms.

“Yes! Come here!” Hadrian wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, laughing at how rigid he was. Arms glued to his sides, and erratic breathing.

“See? How was that?”

“...”

“I’ll take that as a “great hug experience, 10 out of 10”. I know that my hugs are the best”.

“Shut up, let’s go to the Library, I need to search for something” Tom managed to get Hadrian to let go of him, and to walk away, the shorter boy following closely. Close to the entrance, Hadrian distracted by something, trips on the stair, but was caught by Tom before his face impacted with the grass. For precaution, he gripped Tom’s arm. Tom didn’t say a thing about it, but seemed to want to protest. 

Hadrian, didn’t noticed they were watched by Dumbledore, until the old man was a couple of feets from them. The redhead-Dumbledore, was wearing distasteful, as just his entire wardrobe, pale pink and yellow robes, with what appeared to be green apples around the waist. Did he dressed awful on purpose? 

“Mr. Riddle. Mr. Shire” he greeted, his tone as warm as usual, but the curved of his eyebrow and the size of his eyes gave the wrong message. Or, in this case, the right message.

“Good afternoon, professor Dumbledore” they say, Hadrian more excited than Tom.

“What have you been doing? The temperature seems to low to be enjoying the fresh air”.

“You’re absolutely right, professor! We were sitting by the lake, taking in how shiny the sun is today, but the cold is too much for us”.

“I’m sure” he smiles, eyes twinkling in distrust “And what took you so long? I’m sure you must not have been there for more than 10 minutes” Tom’s lip curved. The old man knew how long they were there.

“Even with the temperature, it felt great being outside, at least for a couple of minutes. With all the stress from our classes, and trying to maintain perfect grades. I’m sure you know how exhausting that is. I wanted to stay, but Tom needed to go to the Library”.

“Mr. Riddle in the Library? What a surprise. And, what is the topic he needs so desperately to search?” 

“Just school topic, professor. I’m sure it would bored you if I say” Tom says, his tone betraying nothing.

Dumbledore chuckles, his baby blue eyes searching for anything in Tom’s face, but the boy didn’t let anything visible in his expression.

“Well, boys, I won’t be delaying you anymore. Have a nice day”.

The three of them continued their way, The ruffle of the old man robe, was the only sound, besides the wind and their steps. 

“I hate him” Tom growls when they turned in a corner.

“Why?”

“He has never trust me, never even gave me a chance, since he came to meet me at the orphanage. I told him I harmed those who harmed me, and that made him mad, like I was the antichrist. What was he expecting? Take all they wanted to give me, and just deal with it? Well, I didn’t. He even burned my wardrobe”.

“What?!”

“He did it like it was nothing. All the things I had where there, in that small wardrobe, and I freaked out. I yelled at him, just looking at the flames, and turns out it was a bloody illusion. It was my punishment, to make me understand that thievery was not accepted in Hogwarts”.

“Thievery?”

“It wasn’t that I stole from them”. He said hotly, feeling the need to explain himself “They were my prices, my trinkets. If they do me wrong, I made them pay, and took something I knew was theirs. It was that simple. Not only the orphanage thinks I’m the devil, that biased bigot thinks it too”. Hadrian wasn't sure if the bigot part fit with the character they were talking about, but shrugged. 

“Huh, I don’t think he trusts me either”.

“Because you are with me. If you are with the devil, he must believe you are some kind of demon”.

“What does he expects you to do? Mass genocide?”  _ how ironic,  _ a voice in his head mutters.

“From what I believe, he thinks exactly that”.

“Impossible” he assures. This time around, he won’t let him do it. In any case, Hadrian will be there trying to stop him, even if that betrays what he promised when he just got to this time. They finally get to the Library, his hand gripping Tom’s arm. “Why are we going to the Library?”

“I want to see who was my  father” Tom goes to a bookcase, that said “Magical families”. He grabbed two books out of it, after examining the covers.

“Your father?”

“Yes. Obviously my father was the magical one. She was too weak, she easily let death take her away, it’s impossible for her to be a witch”.

He understood where he was coming to that. Being just introduced to this world, and instantly believing there wasn’t a thing wizards could not do. Beating death, being one of them. 

He needed to make him not think about it, at least for a couple of months, if it was better years, but he knew just how obsessed Riddle became trying to find who were his parents. 

“Tommy, won’t it be better if we go to Gringotts and you get your inheritance test?”

Tom looks up, his hands still holding up the book tightly.

“Is it expensive?”

“Well… Yeah, but-”

“I won’t. I have no money”.

“I’ll pay for it!” he quickly avowed, too loudly, causing a Hufflepuff in a near seat to shush him. Removing the hand on his mouth he repeats “I’ll pay for it” in a lower tone.

“No, thank you”.

“But, Toooom, I’m bored. We can do the test in the summer so you can know and be more at ease about it!”

“...”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine”. He stressed, not to happily, letting the book down, and closing it before going back to the bookcase where he found it, before allowing Hadrian to lead him back to the lake, much to his disturbance. 

  
  


The weeks passed faster than anyone expected. Hadrian started to talk more with the Slytherins, now that they were at peace with Tom and him; he maintained a complete conversation with Walburga and Dorea Black, his godfather’s mother and his grandmother. It was crazy how different yet similar Walburga at this moment on her life. While really against muggles, and a soon-to-be lover of the Dark Arts, she was more feminine and sweet than he expected from the arpy she becomes. Usually clad in the best robes, with a soft perfume, and her black shiny hair up. Lucretia, a second year and best friend of Walburga, was also in pureblood robes, but with her hair only in a messy ponytail, much to Walburga’s annoyance. He heard a couple of times how she was disgracing her family name with her commoner hairstyle, which only seemed to entertain Lucretia, as she was only 12 years old, and in no way was that  _ that _ important. He laughs as Walburga seems to ask for help from Alphard, but the boy only shrugged saying that Lucretia was too young for that to matter. Later Walburga started to rant about how important it was, as a nole and perfect future husband will be driven away by her blatant unimportance to self-image. 

He spends a lot of his time listening to the two of them, as they were a bittersweet couple with different ideas that colished every now and then. 

He also saw more of Abraxas. Of how brilliant he was duelling and potions, and his obvious love for the Theory of Magic, made an interesting conversation, one day when Tom didn’t want to talk to him, too engrossed with perfecting an essay. Abraxas, while still tiptoeing around him, obviously concerned with upsetting Hadrian, tried to follow the conversation, and even lead it. After noticing how different it was dealing with him when his blood was pure from when it wasn’t, he tried to start a conversation with the others, but didn’t even bothered with the twins, he just couldn’t stand them, not matter his change of heart. Avery, on the other hand still didn’t seemed to have anything of interest, not even a particular trait that made him different; right now he was like Draco when he started Hogwarts: intelligent but just a carbon copy of his dad, and the little perfect dark heir Lucius wanted. He did saw that the boy was good in Transfigurations and Herbology, but until now that was it.

He peek from his breakfast, as the owls entered the Great Hall, sighing in relieved as an brown owl landed in his shoulder with an envelope and a blue box, giving him a soft bite on his robe. He got some bacon and offered it to the owl, rapidly tearing open the envelope, and unfolding his mother letter. He raised an eyebrow at seeing her handwrite messier than usual, and with more sharp lines than usual at the l’s, t’s, and d’s.  

 

_ My dear Hadrian, _

_ As you may have imagine, my travel to Poland was awful! Too cold to stand it, and it was uncomfortable getting there as usual. Babciu send you the box. It’s filled with sweets and cakes, she says she miss you and wants you to go this summer to see her.  _

_ I know that Christmas and, more importantly, your birthday, is next week, but I don’t think you should come... _

 

Hadrian stopped reading immediately, air stuck in his throat. He read it again, just to make sure it wasn’t his imagination, his eyes filling with anger and his heart with deception. 

 

… _ I know is an awful thing to ask of you, but I’m trying to fix the things with your father, and he is not really happy right now. _

_ I know you won’t understand, but this is for our own good, my love.  _

_ I’m sorry, _

_ Mom _

 

He couldn’t talk, he was completely mute. His eyes fixed on “you can’t come”, like the words were a blasphemy or a slap to the face. She wasn’t even given him an option, just an order.  _ Don’t come _ . His first Christmas in Hogwarts, will actually be in Hogwarts, like before. He wasn’t going to see his mother in months. 

_ Don’t come. _

“What did she say?” He glared at Tom.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m sure that is your mother who wrote to you, and she did something that affected you. What did she say?”.

Hadrian felt everything go red, his entrails burning. He wasn’t feeling well. Was it his rage, or was he sick? He put a hand on his forehead and in his neck, feeling them cold. Hadrian shook his head, biting his lower lip.

“I won’t talk about it here” he grunges, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs, looking for something that could just distract him. He wanted Tom to talk, talk nonstop, just distracting him from the letter, or better said: the words of the letter. To talk about how much he dislikes muggles; how disgusting is the orphanage; how Dumbledore was a biased git; how small he was; how annoying he was. Anything! 

“Fine” Tom concedes, going back to his breakfast, much to his disappointment.   

Hadrian didn’t talk about it that day.

  
  


He watched bitterly as the last students signed their permission to go home for Christmas, all too excited of going back to see their families, homesick, or just wanting some privacy and peace for a couple of weeks. Tom stood next to him, biting into an apple, contemplating as a group of 7 Ravenclaws signed it, asking each other how could they forget it, relieved of signing on time. Tom bite the apple again, eyeing Hadrian sulken form.

“Aren’t you gonna see your mom this vacation?”

“No” he spat, turning, turning on his toes, and bolting as fast as possible without running. Tom observed the far figure of Hadrian, wondering if he should try to follow him, as he seemed to be feeling down. It felt weird not having him at his side, they would normally go everywhere together; majorly it was Hadrian that insisted, but he started to enjoy the chirpy presence of the Hadrian and his endless babbling. His eyes still glued to the hallway, he seek for a signal to follow him, but finally just shrugs and go to the Dungeons and directly to the common room. He spoke the password and entered the common room, throwing what was left of the apple in a trashcan close to the sitting in the firecase. He sat in his usual spot in front of the fireplace. He glances at the rug, where Hadrian will usually sit, throwing papers, wooden pieces or anything of no value to the flames. 

“Riddle?” He turns his head just enough to see Alphard, with a confused look on his face “Where is Hadrian?”

He caught on how Black mentioned Hadrian’s name, but with him he treated him with last name, obviously not too familiar with Tom, but decided to say nothing about it, his mind supplying how Hadrian will insist for Alphard to call him by his name, too. 

“He forgot to do something, so I went ahead. He’ll probably be here in a couple of minutes”. 

“Oh” he trailed glancing at the door, before sitting in the armchair next to him. His eyebrow rose at the unimpressed look in Black’s face. 

“Are you waiting for him?”

“Yes, I wanted to give him his gift, as some of us will leave sooner, tonight actually, but I prefered to give it in person, not sure if he will like it” 

“Hmmm, well, wait for him”.

Hours passed, Tom finished a book he found in a table, but there was still no signs of Hadrian. Huffing he stood up, and went to his dormitory to retrieved some parchment, ink and his potions books and went back to the common room. He noticed that Alphard fell asleep in the armchair. The pureblood was dressed in what looked to be expensives clothing, his long hair in a ponytail, and pale face pink from the cold. 

Watching the long straight hair, he remembered how much Hadrian wanted to grow his hair. 

He'd been eyeing some people, with a pout.

“I want my hair longer” he whines caressing his hair.

“It’s on your shoulders” he noticed, not looking up from his essay.

“No, longer. It’s not long enough!”

“Why do you want longer hair? It’s too much hassle”.

“I want to have those weird and complicated braids”.

“Those are for girls”.

“So? I still want them! They are really pretty!” then he just went to Walburga and ask her to braid his hair. The girl pretended to be unpleased, braid him what she called a crown, around his head. Hadrian had flaunted his new hairstyle in front of Tom, who still was trying to ignore him.

The door closed startling them, a little bundle, that resulted to be Hadrian, runs to them, and throws itself close to the fire. Hadrian was violently shaking, and almost blue. 

“You idiot!” Tom chastised, taking of his robes and grabbing the scarf at his chair and wrapping him in them, Hadrian completely immobile, letting himself be take care of “Where were you?” 

“Walking”.

Alphard coughs, making them look up. The pureblood tried to look aristocratic, even when his eyes were blinking sleepily.

“Hadrian, I’m leaving right now, ermm, here is your gift: Merry Yule” He hands his gift before running away.

“Merry Yule” he manages to say between stutters, unsure of the correct etiquette with the wizarding holidays, but not to worry of offending anyone at the moment. 

They stayed in silent, Hadrian trying to recover sensibility in his fingers. They sat still for twenty minutes, Hadrian watching the flames; Tom watching Hadrian. 

“Where were you?” Tom demands as Hadrian took the robes and scarves away, with a soft cry.

“I fell asleep in a hallway”.

“Ugh, tell me what upset you so much”.

“Not-”

“If you say nothing I will punch you”

Hadrian chuckles with no emotion, eyes fixed in the gift in his hands. “My mom. She doesn’t want me home at Christmas”.

“Yeah, I caught on that, but that’s not all”.

“She wants to reconcile with father”. Tom rolls his eyes, an exasperated sigh.

“It’s her life,she can commit all the mistakes she wants”.

“He wants me gone” he grumbled, standing, leaving Tom behind. 

Tom silently followed him to the dormitory, Hadrian was sitting in his bed, fingers playing with the envoltory of Alphards’ gift

“See?” he sighs, this time laying down on the bed. “He send me a letter a couple of weeks ago stating that he wants to see me as little as possible. I don’t know what I did to him. Was it because of my magic? I don’t even remember when he started to act like this… And now she wants me out. We are always the 24 together, waiting for the 25 in the living room. She will sit next to me, we’ll eat cookies, drink hot chocolate, she’ll put some balloons in the house, with a big chocolate cake, and presents. Tons and tons of presents. Then, in 25, we’ll be with father, me trying to ignore his stares, while we eat and open presents. But now, I’m here. And I’m not mad at being here! I love Hogwarts, and a Christmas in the magical world promises to be great... It’s just… I feel sad”.

Tom silently stared at him. 

“She still loves you” assured Tom.

“I know” he laughs, not really amused by the situation “But I don’t think is enough.” his voice goes lower, unsure of himself “Will she want me at summer?”

“She will. Maybe she’s trying to fix it, but that has nothing to do with you. She loves you, she writes every couple of weeks, even if you write to her every week, she must be happy reading your letters. She sends you stuff, photos, clothes. She’s still concern and looking after you. She hasn't stop doing it”.

“I’m not sure…” Hadrian sits back down, looking up “Can I get a hug?”

“I don’t think so” he hisses, uncomfortable.

“Please?” Hadrian pleaded with a pout, eyes getting bigger.

“Don’t do that”.

“Do what?”

“The eyes thing. Stop them”.

“Please, Tom. I’m sad and need a hug” he begs, green eyes glittering with tears. Tom swallows, unsure. Hadrian was only sitting, his arms open and big green eyes tearing, and what appears to be smugness in a corner of his mouth. Tom breathed deeply before wrapping his arms around the small boy. He heard Hadrian snickered behind his back as he hugged him closer.

“I’m glad you hugged me. Don’t know anyone who would had let me”.

“I’m sure Lestrange will love to hug you”.

“He’ll be ecstatic”. 

They let go of each other, Hadrian seeming more calm since he got the letter, not frown in his face, or sneer on his mouth. He seemed to be back at normal, which was a relieved. 

“So, I guess you are stuck with me this Christmas”.

“Bloody hell”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! As always, I'll try to update in less than a week, sadly this week has been awfully difficult for me and my country in general. Buuut the chapter is finally here. I've been editing it for the past 3 days now ;-;  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!!!   
> Ps: does anyone know of a site that explains how to do a timeskip that doesn't suck? Or sites in general that helps with descriptions? ty


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the rest of the students left, leaving Hadrian and Tom with only two other Slytherins left. Having the whole common room for themselves was great. They woke up at 9, and dressed in cozy clothing to get breakfast with the short number of students left. In the afternoon they will do whatever they feel like it; usually ended up with Tom running away from Hadrian who chased him with a snowball in his hand. At night they will stay in the common room, close to the fireplace; Hadrian laying in the armchair next to Tom, feets resting in the armrest kicking them rhythmically, sometimes reading other times Hadrian will just look through the window to the merfolk, or directly stand next to it. If not, they will just talk about everything they could think off, mainly it was just Hadrian chatting while Tom listened intently, commenting every now and then. 

Tom made a mission to distract Hadrian enough so the boy had the image of his mother as far from his mind as possible. And that’s when he discovered that distracting him was harder than it looked. Trying to maintain his mind occupy on other things was impossible, or at least as closer as impossible as how he could think; he learned that only talk was not enough, as the boy always found a way to lead the conversation, no matter how many times Tom tries to redirect the focus on him. It was frustrating to say the least, but he still needed Hadrian to be focus in something different. 

In those two weeks Hadrian wanted to meet new people, so after socializing with all the students he could see, they met a pureblood from Hufflepuff that rapidly became one of Hadrian’s favourites people. His name was Dominik Diggory, he was eleven, as bubbly as Hadrian, and fun to be with. Maybe too fun. Tom was immediately exasperated as soon as he saw as much as a lock of hair from him in the distance, knowing pretty well that he will just dragged both of them (because, no, he won’t leave Hadrian alone so he can’t do something worse than just stupid) to what Dominik considered the best mission to “uncover the mysteries of Hogwarts” or “annoy some older boy”. Hadrian seemed entertained by Tom’s  reaction to his new friend.

“Every time you two are together you both do stupid things” He had said when Hadrian approached him one afternoon, gripping his arm, asking why he didn’t like Dominik. 

“We do not”.

“I turned around for a second, and you two were deep into the Forbidden Forest, following a wolf”. He scowls “You usually have zero self-preservation, but with him you must have a negative number. Is ridiculous how dumb you two can be”.

But, even when he didn’t like the impulsivity and risk-taking, he appreciated that Dominik could make Hadrian happier, even if it only was for a couple of hours. 

* * *

 

In December 24, Hadrian wakes up to find his bed surrounded by presents. His drowsy eyes fixed in the boxes, wanting to open them but also just wanting to go back to sleep for a couple of more hours. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking in the softness of his bed, and the sweet aroma of lavender in his pillow, and promised to get up in a couple of minutes.

He opens his eyes when he heard his name being called multiple times. Tom was looking down at him, not amused at all, hair in perfect state as always and his usual black robes. “It’s 11 am, you missed breakfast”.

“What?” he sits, startled turning his heads to look at the clock in his bedside table. “12:17?! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You seemed too tired, so I decided to let you sleep in. Let’s go to get lunch and after that you can open your gifts”.

He nods, getting out of the bed, taking clothes from the trunk. Not even feeling like taking a shower, he just took off his pajamas, and put on a black pants, a white shirt, and a coat on top.

“Don't you have some decorum?”

“Nope” he says, putting on some shoes “Let’s go, I’m starving”. 

Getting to the Great Hall, they sat at the Slytherin table, Hadrian serving as many things as he could, and getting a milkshake. 

“You should drink water”.

“Why?”

“Because you never drink water”. He says cutting a piece of meat and biting into it. Hadrian nods but doesn’t say anything more, grabbing another glass and filling it with water. 

They eat in silence, until Dominik enters the Great Hall. The blond looks at the green table and runs at it, alerting Hadrian and Tom seconds before the boy hugs Hadrian from his back. He gave Hadrian 30 different kinds of chocolates and candies as a birthday gift. They stayed with him at the table, Tom just listened to them chat, until lunch ended and the plates disappeared in front of their sights. 

* * *

 

He opened the gifts with Tom. His mom gave him clothes that she bought in her trip to Poland, leather notebooks, boots, and a new green sweater, which he put on. 

He was surprised when he saw the other boxes with the names of some of the Slytherins. 

“Their almost obliged to have a good relationship with you” Tom said.

The only gift that actually gain his attention was Alphard’s. It was, as expected, chocolates, chocolate frogs with a strawberry center to be exact, but with an unexpected surprise under them: The Tales of Beedle The Bard. Hadrian’s eye shone, happily looking at the black cover; a tree trunk and in the center of it laid a golden skull, and a wand, next to the skull, with fog coming from the tip.

“How old does he thinks you are?” Tom asks eyeing the cover. 

“I think it’s a great gift! We don’t have these kind of tales in the muggle world. Look at this one:  _ Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump.  _ It sounds cute. It must have been fun growing up with these bedtime stories…”

Tom opts to not answer, unwrapping one of the Chocolate Frogs and biting into it. He dismisses when Hadrian peeks at him before flipping the pages to the end of the book.

* * *

 

The next few months were calm yet fun. In Christmas day, Hadrian didn't feel like going out, he stayed with Tom opening gifts together, and not much more than that. He felt pleased seeing Tom open gifts. Hadrian got a couple of his gifts, and taking of the card with his name, he put a card with Tom’s name in it. He slide each box towards him, not looking in his direction.

If Tom noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

Hadrian felt sad on December 31, knowing fully well that it was Tom’s birthday, but when he asked (“Tom, when is your birthday?”), Tom only said he wasn’t going to tell him because he didn’t care about his own birthday. Hadrian wanted to understand his position but was unable to. In his past life he expended the majority of his birthdays alone, the first ones were specially hurtful, being inside a cupboard with spiders, cobwebs and darkness, he just wanted someone to hold him and be with him. Tom, in the other hand never said a thing, not about his birthday or what he wanted. Hadrian still hugged him, stating it was for New Year, but Tom didn’t seemed to care anymore about Hadrian being affectionate. It was normal of Hadrian to ask for hugs or take someone’s hand, so he didn’t tense up any more every time the little monster was sweet. 

At the middle of January he received his first letter from his mother. He tried to hide his excitement, as he unfolded the letter, only to sigh as he saw the length of it. In the letter she only wrote him how much she missed him, and couldn’t wait for june to see him again. But no word about his father, or if their relationship was fixed. He wondered if asking will make it suspicious or just seemed like he missed him, but as he didn’t want any of them, he abstained from doing anything.

* * *

 

The final day of school finally came. The entire school was sitting in the Great Hall, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were talking loudly, while the Gryffindors, usually the noisiest table, gave even the feeling they were mourning, by how quiet the lions were. Headmaster Dippet stand up from his seat, a big cheering smile in his face, making them all shush.

“Another year gone! We are all going to miss the students that today will start to fight in the real world, we wanted to specially congratulate Head girl Leticia D’ovanni, for his apprenticeship with Professor Horace Slughorn”. They clapped at the flustered Ravenclaw, who, swallowing her shyness, thanked the support with a nod of his head. “But now, even if I would love to congratulate one by one our NEWT’S students, I know how much you are waiting, and, I’ll deliver. Let’s go to the cup!” 

They all cheered as the cup appeared in the Professors table with a shine. 

“In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with three hundred and ninety-four points!” They clap politely, the yellow house not too bother about it, were clapping loudly. The Hufflepuffs had a great attitude, thought Hadrian, sending Dominik thumbs up. The blond was jumping next to other 1st years, as if they had just won the House Cup. “In the third position we have Gryffindor, with four hundred and thirty-seven points!” The red table appeared disgruntled about not getting in first place, but didn’t seemed to surprise. Well, honestly, no one was surprised, not even Dumbledore. Apparently they found six Gryffindors doing debatable things in the Astronomy tower at three in the morning. They lost a ton of points after that, and even running to get some pointing back, and Dumbledore gifting points to his house as if it was Christmas, and removing points from the other houses by any stupid reason he could think off, they could only managed to get third place “In the second place we have Ravenclaw with four hundred and sixty-two points!” The blue table applauded and cheered as they have come in first, much like the Hufflepuffs. 

The Slytherins prepared themselves, smug smirks forming in their faces, ready to jump in excitement. They weren’t going to be robbed, no matter how much Dumbledore tried to throw them back. 

“And, for the first time, Slytherin won with the highest number of points of their history as a house, coming in first place with seven hundred and fifty-nine points!” The rest of the houses and professors watched as the snakes stood up, their masks falling from their faces, cheering even louder than the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. Some older students, specially the sixth and seven years, were crying of happiness, finally winning the House Cup after more than 8 years of being robbed. Hadrian laughed at their 7th year Prefect who was trying to clean his tears, but kept on crying; he waved at Dominik from the yellow table, the boy was cheering loudly, next to some of the friends that Hadrian knew. Where was the house rivalry that he knew in his past life? While Gryffindors were almost impossible to approach to mostly by their biased opinion, the other houses never gave any problem to Hadrian. 

Tom nudge him with his elbow, looking directly at professors table up in the stage. He looked there, the majority of the professors were looking happy; all satisfied that the Slytherins won, as they deserved it, even the Head of House of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were smiling down at them, but Dumbledore was other thing. He was the jarring note in the armony, clapping too slow, with a serious expression in his face, none of his warm or fatherly personality was there. Hadrian laughed louder, Alphard turning to look at him, trying to hide his amusement.

He sat next to Tom again, the table having calm themself as soon as the Headmaster sat again. 

“Finally! Finally we fucking win the blood cup!” He heard the fifth year Prefect murmur a couple of sits from them. “And it’s thanks to two bloody muggles”.

“Don’t call them muggles, you idiot!”

Hadrian giggles, tugging Tom’s sleeve “Did you heard them?” he asks loud enough for them to hear. Tom nods, a smile playing at Hadrian’s game. He saw the smaller boy leaning towards Malfoy and Avery.

“Did you see Dumbledore?”

“It’s impossible to not see how salty he looks. It’s like someone murder his puppy in front of him”.

“The only way for this to be better is if he could put some normal clothes”.

“Really? That was your roast?” Avery says sarcastically, making the Malfoy heir flushed.

“Well, I don’t really care about him, so I don’t know much, only that he has an awful taste and that he is… ehhh”.

“A bigot?” Tom supplies, biting into a piece of meat. 

The purebloods shut, not used to Tom interacting with them, before agreeing. Hadrian chuckled. Even when all year Tom had been conversing with them, and even had to work with Avery once, when Slughorn wanted to test Hadrian’s and Tom’s abilities with other couples, they get into their thick skulls that Tom was still a normal kid who liked to talk. 

When the dishes appear he quickly cuts a big piece of treacle tart, and eats a mouthful, humming. The break hasn’t start, and he already missed the house elves cooking.  

* * *

 

They were soon finding a compartment, Tom’s eyes cast downwards, while Hadrian dragged him in the hallway of the train with the group of Slytherins following closely behind. Finally opening one completely empty, he slides the door open, stepping in. Tom sat next to the window, arms crossed over his chest, with Hadrian at his side, next to Abraxas. In the other seat were the Twins with every, playing explosive snaps, to ignore the awkwardness. 

The compartment stayed silent, Abraxas dissimulates a look towards Avery, almost sighing in relieved as the train started moving. As it peek up on its speed, they look out of the window, four of them excited to leave Hogwarts, what they see as a prison, while Tom and Hadrian fel their safe place being left behind them. Hadrian wasn’t going to be in any danger, mostly just the normal one, but Tom was other thing. 

Eventually the others started the speak in a low voice, even Hadian commented every now and then, but Tom only looked through the window. 

He was with him when he went to ask Headmaster Dippet if he could stay in Hogwarts for the summer break; his heart filling with guilt, already knowing the answer. Tom had opened the door with high confidence, and Hadrian stayed behind, docile, in the door, sticking his ear to the door, only to mumble when he noticed he wasn’t able to hear anything. Going down the stairs, he sat himself in the first staircase step, his face resting in his hands, and his elbows over his knees, sighing softly. It didn’t take long for Tom to come out. He saw him close the door, his hands shaking, eyes lost in thinking, his expression dulled. Hadrian stood up, his hand reaching for Tom’s arm. The boy didn’t want to talk. Hadrian grabbed his hand, and made him move with him, in a respectful silence. 

“I begged him to let me stay” he says after they descend to ground level. Hadrian patiently waits for him to continue; Tom stays silent until they reach the dungeons “I said that I will do everything; even if I had to clean up the entire castle with a toothbrush. He still said no” he finishes with a self-pity laugh. 

Hadrian looks back at Tom, still sitting in silence with arms crossed and a snarl. He certainly looked better, not more state of shock or rage, the only receipt were the dark bags under his eyes and his tightly closed mouth.

“What do you plan to do in the summer break?” He asks Abraxas,  

“My family is going to France to visit family that we have there”. He answers smugly. Hadrian wonders if he was doing that for the common knowledge of France having the most Veela’s in the continent, and how the Malfoys had similar characteristics to them. Only nodding he moves his eyes to the other side. The three boys attention fully on him. 

“We are going to go Bulgaria to visit some places. Father thinks that if we are lucky, we can even visit Durmstrang” one of the twins says, he supposed the one that doesn’t hate him that much, because he is smiling and not growling at him.

Avery just shrugged

“I don’t know what I’m doing. Dad usually just prefers to stay in England, so we’ll see. What about you?” They were smart enough to not ask about Tom. 

“I’m going to Poland for a couple of weeks, well, if I’m lucky. If not more than a month”.

“Why are you going there?”

“Mom it’s Polish. We are going to see grandma”.

“You don’t seem polish” The rudest of the twins bickers, causing Avery to sigh exasperatedly. 

“Oh, Merlin, Rabastan, he is adopted! How do you think he can speak to snakes? Obviously not from two muggles, idiot”.

“Adopted?” The other twin repeats, carefully. 

“Yep, when I was three”. The twin seemed to lower his snarl. Was that a new light in Mr. Grumbled?

“And have you always lived in England?”

“Yep, and I’m glad, the climate in Poland is awful-” after that he just divages saying things that hardly had any sense. Changing of topic every time something else was mentioned.

* * *

 

Hadrian saw his mother afar from everyone. He turns when he hears his name being call; turning just in time to avoid falling to the floor by Dominik’s abrasive sweetness.

“I’m going to miss you!” he murmurs, moving from side to side, almost in a dance. Hadrian laughs and pats him on the back to end the hug. Dominik’s eyes were fill with tears. The boy sniffs, “I’ll miss you!” He lets himself be hugged a last time, before the mom of Dominik calls the boy. 

Hadrian’s goodbye to the other was rather cold, saying goodbye with a nod of his head to the girls.

He hugs Tom tightly, the boy tensing up a little.

“Don’t”. He complains when Tom makes a motion to detangle himself from Hadrian. Tom watches as the little kid stays hidden from his eyes; the black now longer hair waving with the wind, annoying Tom, who abstained himself from fixing the locks that were falling all over Hadrian's face. The arms were strongly circling him, to no escape. “We won’t see each other in months” he can hear him mutter against his shoulder.

He snorts, patting his head half heartedly.

He’ll miss him, too.

* * *

 

Hadrian fell asleep cuddling to his mom, the woman softly smiling, with concern under her eyes. Her hand caressing the hair, chuckling as she noticed just how long his hair was, she wondered how will Arthur react to him. This thought made her let out a sigh.

She was scared of Arthur’s reaction at Hadrian, fully knowing they didn’t get extremely well after finding Hadrian’s status as a wizard. They boy came back from a school for wizards, with knowledge, probably even the ability to do anything. Arthur wasn’t too thrilled by the idea of Hadrian. 

She needed to go back to him, even if she didn’t want that. What else could she do? She didn’t had anything that truly belonged to her, all the properties under his blasted name, she didn’t even possessed an account that belonged entirely to her. Hell, not even a skill that could let her get a job, to just leave him behind, and find somewhere for her and Hadrian. Her only solution was to go back to him.

He welcomed her with a wide smile, and his arms opened, much to her confusion. Why wasn’t he angry at her? Not wanting to try her luck, she smiled, as she stepped down the carriage. He didn’t missed a minute and kissed her, even when she was trying to create distance between the two of them, his only response was grab her by the wrists deepening the kiss; she stopped struggling as his grip in her wrists tightened. 

From that moment she felt like she had no escape. The weeks passed, and her shields started to lower more and more; no more fighting with him, or talking back. Every time she did something that a wife shouldn’t (or wouldn’t), he warmed her what was in game, and she knew she couldn’t be so selfish. He allowed her to come back, forgave her mistakes and promised to be better only if she won’t pull any other games again. 

There were things in which she still had conscious, like when he mocked her inability to do anything without asking permission, how she was nothing without him, how she didn’t have another purpose. 

She wanted to tell him to stop; but she didn't. She wants to be left alone; but can’t say it. 

She wants to leave, with her son. Just leave him behind, and not coming back.

But she brought him back into the house she solely wanted to escape from.

To the place she will not escape from, because there was no reason to leave, no matter her fear, her self deprecation, her inadequacy. 

Scaping for a couple of weeks was her only idea, she felt like she could breathe again, no more being trap in a golden cage. She tried, so many times, to ask her mother what to do, but her answer never changed, no matter Melissa’s desperation.  _ You are to stay with him,  _ she will say,  _ nobody say that the life of a wife was easy, but your duty is to forgive him. Even if he commits mistakes, or do things you don’t like, it’s probably for the  better of your family.  _

But, was it?

She accommodated the boy better in her arms, feeling as if she could drop him if the carriage falls in a hole. He looks peaceful, with no worries and safe, like he was supposed to look. 

A tense smile appeared again when she saw the outline of the Mansion. 

“Hadrian… Wake up” It takes a couple of minutes to have him completely conscious of the 

world that surrounded him. Melissa tugs his hair behind his ears. “We are almost there, love… Do you promise me you will behave?”

Hadrian hesitates, before nodding.

5 minutes later their carriage stops, and the driver opens the door, helping Melissa and Hadrian to get down. 

The boy looks up at the white Mansion; it’s big windows, green gardens, the roses in the entrance, the pillars… The Mansion felt different. There was something heavy and tensed in the air. Hadrian didn’t want to dwell more on that, walking behind his mom, who gracefully strolled down the hallways, chin up.

Crossing the door, Hadrian smiled sweetly, standing 3 feets from him. He was looking down at him, disdain obvious in his face.

“I am happy to see you, father”.

* * *

Tom Riddle passed the page of his book. He has been reading for the last 5 hours, and while he was getting tired, he was too close to finishing the story to stop any time soon. The sounds of the orphans came through the open window of his bedroom; the sun was starting to rise, but was still far from its highest point in the sky. His bedroom was as neat as always, trunk at a side with all his robes and magical books lock in (with the exception the one he was reading), his clothes were in the wardrobe. In the small desk he had, were the several letters Hadrian had sent all summer break, with some of the trinkets the boy gave him as presents. Between them, layed a key chain with the Polish flag above a photo of a big castle; porcelain foxes, snakes and bunnies that were smaller than his thumbnail, with a hop to put them in a chain; a medal with the white-tail eagle (Poland national bird) and a brooch with a red flower, all things bought in Poland while he was there. At receiving them, he had huffed bewilder, especially at the tiny rose. There was only a letter unfolded in the desk:

 

_ Dear Tom, _

_ I’m back in England! Finally! I missed it so much. Grandma kept on trying to cut my hair all month, but I managed to escape unharmed.  _

_ Poland is great, but I have been missing all of you. (Obviously you are my favourite one, and the one I miss the must, so don’t be jealous). We did a lot, mom took me to the Wawel castle as usual, which is so pretty. I even managed to get a photo for you! _

_ What else can I say? Oh, remember that I told you mom was acting weird? She seemed more easy at the end of the trip, like she was slowly going back to her usual self. She even extended her trip at Poland! Said she was going to stay for a couple more weeks to sort things out. I think it has to do with father. I know you told me to calm my suspicion, but seriously, he is the reason she is acting like that! And, no, before you ask me in the letter, he is still in London, don’t know why, just know that he hasn’t send anything, but as if I care. Having the whole house for me and the servants is better than having to deal with his face.  _

_ Can we see each other soon? What if we go to Diagon Alley in August 28?  _

_ Speaking of the Diagon Alley... _

_ Remember what I told you about the Inheritance test? Are you still up for that? Pretty sure you are, but want your confirmation. _

 

_ Hoping to see you soon, _

_ Hadrian _

 

Tom was sitting in his desk, book in hand since he woke up, as Hadrian said he was going to go for Tom at nine. He immediately dressed himself in black clothing and waited impatiently, every couple of minutes looking down to the  path, expecting Hadrian to do something stupid like appearing from thin air or came flying in dragon. He passed another page, but look up at a sound.

A carriage stop in front of the orphanage, his eyes narrow trying to take in the silhouette inside of the carriage. He throws the bookmark inside and closes the book violently, as the figure of Hadrian stepped out of the carriage. Even from where he was he could see the huge white smile in Hadrian’s face.

He looks at the desk, tsking, he runs to open the trunk and throws the book, and more carefully saving the gifts inside a wooden box he found (definitely didn't’ stole from the Matron) hiding the box in a corner of the trunk, he closes it putting the padlock and shutting it close. 

He doesn’t run downstairs, not willing to make his eagerness too obvious, but walks pretty fast to the double wooden door of the orphanage. He only has time to close the door after himself, to prevent the curious eyes of the other kids to see Hadrian, when a body was over him.

“Tom! I missed you!”

He doesn’t say he missed him.

* * *

 

“I need a blood drop in the parchment, Mr. Riddle” The goblin says, his tiny dark eyes focus on him. Tom grabs the dagger, and pricks his fingertip, careful of just dropping one blood drop, when Hadrian whispered it was dangerous to give more. What kind of magic could he do with blood?

The goblin holds the parchment, with a wave of his hand, the parchment lighten almost unseeable, and words start to appear in the surface.

 

Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Born: December 31th, 1926

Parents: Tom William Riddle and Merope Gaunt

Titles:

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin

Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt

Vaults:

Slytherin Vault (SEALED)

Gaunt Vault (SEALED UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION)

 

“Gaunt?” He hears Hadrian breathe. The boy had a pensive face, eyes moving from side to side, as if searching for something he lost. “Where have I hear that name before? Or have I read it?”

Tom looks at him, internally begging for the boy to remember where it was. 

“I think… Where they in the Sacred 28?

“Indeed” The goblin growls at him. Tom eyes shine a new light. Sacred 28? He liked the sound of it. He will not have to accept anyone’s shit anymore, no more “muggle than can speak to snake” or gifted muggle. No more of Hadrian and him being undeserving of Salazar’s gift. He will have money, a last name that actually means something and respect.

“I’ll change my name. Now”. He demands, the name  _ Tom Slytherin _ , ringing nicely in his mind. Then he looks at Hadrian, this time with a small smile “And you will also change it”.

The goblin opens his mouth., but his jaw returns to its place, shuting loudly as his teeths (or fangs) chatting for a second, looking behind Hadrian, some kind of desperation in his eyes. Abruptly, a chill rose up Hadrian’s spine making him shiver. Something was here with him and he could feel it. Hadrian payed attention to what he was hearing. Sounds of anguished whispering seemed to be erupting behind him. That made his mind click on what was the dark presence behind his back.

_ Oh, so you remembered you had a Master? I actually did forget I had a servant.  _

“Keep doing that pretty thing of yours, and I’ll take something from you sooner than expected”. An instant fear filled him, even his thoughts of the situation stopped, trying to just imagine a blank space “Good boy”. Death laughs sinisterly. His figure moved to side of Hadrian. He, for a second, notices something odd about death, but dismisses it for now. His head tilted slightly as he turns back to look at the goblin.

“Mister Ragnarok?”

The goblin snaps from his agitation. This confirmed Hadrian suspicion. Maybe some magical creatures could feel the aura of Death.

“You were going to say something” Tom insisted. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you” Death hummes beside Hadrian, apparently in agreement of the goblin. Was he controlling him? A negation from Death didn't leave exactly satisfied. 

Tom fidgeted in his seat.

“But I…-”

He interrupted “If you change your name, all the wizards will fall upon you like vultures. They will bribe their way to it, maybe blackmail each other to get to you first. With your condition as an orphan, they will do all of this to adopt you, with the sole purpose of taking the name, vaults, seats and properties, faster than what you can even imagine”.

Silence. Tom dwelled on it, his previous excitement now long gone.

“Then what should I do? I’m not going to wait until I’m off age to claim the title that has been denied to me”.

The goblin puts his elbows in the table, his long thin fingers fixing the tiny glasses which were in the big arch of his nose, pretty far from the normal position, a dark smile on his face. “You can only wait to turn sixteen, or fifteen in the case you fit the requirements, and signed the documents for your emancipation” The goblin, still glancing suspiciously around the room, takes a file that flighted to him. He scans quickly, through the lines, as he continues. “You still have a relative alive; Morfin Gaunt, your uncle. So even then, you won’t be able to take on the lordship until he dies or names you his heir”.

“What if I want to take the name of Slytherin?” 

The goblin doesn’t look impressed, as if Tom reasoning was obvious (which it was).

“You will need to be emancipated”.

“I see…”.

After that, he doesn’t have anything else to say, only asks to withdraw his part from the funds for poor students, much to his displeasure, while Hadrian retires to seek his own vault. The boy tells him to wait for him in Florean Fortescue.

He sat at a free table, far from the dependant of the shop, to avoid the embarrassment of not being able to afford it. His mind back to what he just learned. He had a living relative, who has never wondered about him, or where he was. His mother was dead, that he knew well, but what about his father? Where has he been all this time? Certainly not looking for him. Did he even knew he existed? He imagined a muggle, standing next to him, faceless, looking down at him. Was he the son of a whore? There was a reason why his mother didn't have his father’s last name, but he did. They obviously weren't married, but even then, even when she… left? Was thrown away? Even then,  _ he  _ had his father’s whole name. Does he looks like him or was he like his mother?

His gaze falls in a table not far from him, with a 30ish man eating ice cream, with an identical younger boy sitting across from him, both talking low.

He jumps in his seat, as Hadrian lumps back in the chair next to him, breathing agitated.

“I’m back. Lets rest and go buy what we need for this year”.

* * *

 

Tom was sitting next to Hadrian waiting for the rest of the Slytherins to come down to eat breakfast. It was only seven in the morning, giving them privacy and silence; not even the professors were there, with the exception of Merrythought, Dumbledore and a professor of Arithmancy. Slowly the Great Hall started to fill with sleepy or moody students. At nine the owls came, flying gracefully over their heads, some only got closer and thrown the mail, while, the familiars, stayed with them for some time. The students were waiting for their mail, a couple of them noticing more owls than usual, but not finding it that weird; Hadrian bites into a french toast, looking up, wondering if he will get his mom letters today. He doubt she will be able to write so soon, since it’s only been two days since the start of the term, and their first day of classes was today, but he wanted to know how she was. 

As the majority of the owls left, he lower his head, not as disappointed as he thought he’ll be. He was eating a fruit salad when he noticed the silence in the Great Hall, looking up, he saw groups of students reading the prophet, in silent. That was weird. Even when announcing something bad, they were always really loud talking about it. He saw Abraxas reading the same newspaper, feeling dread fill him as he glanced at the photo, and quickly went over to read over his shoulder

 

GERMAN ARMY INVADES POLAND. 

POLAND INVOKES TREATY WITH BRITAIN

 

Hadrian’s hands tremble rudely taking the newspaper from Abraxas, ignoring the shout.

 

_ WAR HAS BEGUN IN THE MUGGLE WORLD. A GERMAN OFFENSIVE ALONG THE ENTIRE POLISH FRONT STARTED THE MORNING OF THE 1ST OF SEPTEMBER, AND SEVERAL TOWN HAVE BEEN BOMBARDED. AN OFFICIAL AT THE POLISH EMBASSY SAID: “I THINK THE EUROPEAN WAR WILL START TODAY. POLAND WILL FIGHT TO THE END FOR VICTORY” SAID THE OFFICIAL THE 1ST OF SEPTEMBER. IS THE WORLD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD CLOSE? _

 

_ A message says the muggle Germans attacked without having an ultimatum. Yesterday, the official Warsaw radio announced that the Germans had launched a full scale attack against towns in the Polish Corridor. The Germans were also attacking Upper Silesia. The Polish towns of Cracow and Katowice have been bombed from the air. Warsaw was raided at 9 a.m.  Many of the civilian population are reported to have been killed and injured _

_ The polish muggle ambassador informed of the German attack upon Polish territory, and constituted a clear case of direct agressions as provided by the Anglo-Polish Treaty, which he invoked. The Polish embassy stated that it was clear that England will come to their aid...  _

 

He couldn’t keep reading. His eyes filled with tears, throat closing tightly. His breathing becomes erratic, then deep, then shallow. There is not enough oxygen in the air. Why there wasn’t enough oxygen?!

“Hadrian?”

He was unable to produce a sound, someone says his name but he couldn’t understand why were they calling him. Was it Tom? Who was there? His feets trembled, and then his legs twitched too much, he tried to stay up, but falls to the floor, mouthing at the lack of air. They start to surround him, people were making a circle around him, making him feel trapped, his hands coming to cover his ears, desperate to have silence. Too much noise. He couldn’t think! He didn’t have air, he couldn’t breath. He wanted his breath to calm and his thoughts to slow! His distressed was only worse now that he heard cries in the Great Hall, more movement, anf feets running around the Great Hall. Suddenly, the serenity of the silence surrounded him, no more people, no more whispers, no more names. Why was it so silent? Did they finally leave him alone? He didn’t want to be alone. 

Mom is not death, he repeats as a mantra. A hand touches his shoulder, but he didn’t want it there.  

She is fine, she returned to Britain, she’s not hurt, father is with her. She is fine, she is fine.

He stayed curled in a tiny ball, sitting next to the seats, his only movements were the trembling of his limbs and the salty tears that fell of his face and wet his sleeves. An image of bombs falling down a city, kids, adults, olders laying in the streets, cold and unmoving. 

“W-what?” the pictures kept flowing, soldiers running next to a military tank shooting at any living movement, others manhandling people, until surrender. A man kicking someone’s head until…

Someone forced his mouth open, a liquid filling his mouth. He tries to stop him but a hand closes his mouth, and other was in his neck. He swallows when he starts to feel like drowning.

“Mr. Shire!” His eyes focus in the face above his. It was a man, big forehead, shiny green eyes and a big mustache. He was looking scared at him, hands close to him, but not touching, a tiny vial in his hand.

“... Professor Slughorn?” 

“Yes, child... Are you better? Can you breath?

Was he better? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was necessary :(   
> I wanted to talk more about the relationship of Melissa with Arthur but I'm in a hurry  
> btw, THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS!!!!   
> AND YOUR COMMENTS ARE THE BEST :3   
> I have to go back to study, so... byeee :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lateness. But studying comes first.  
> This chapter has been kind of ready, but had its problems. I'm not particularly happy with how it ended because there was a scene i wanted to add but didn't have time.  
> Enjoy!

For weeks no end, the muggles parents were writing constantly to ensure the safety of their kids. With several countries declaring war to Germany, parents didn’t felt safe nor felt their kids were safe. Many of them expressed their concern with the security of Hogwarts, and even after getting as response the great and impossible to break security of the sentient castle, they weren't precisely pleased with it. They didn't remove their kids, knowing that with the fact that it was in Scotland will be considerably more secure than at home, the idea did pass their minds every now and then. If they die, they wanted their kids safe, but not seeing them or saying goodbye before leaving was a terrifying thought.

The war was advancing terribly. Another peace treaty is unilaterally broken when the Soviet Union invades Poland from the east, sixteen days after Germany invades it from the west. People were expecting a reaction of Hadrian when the news about the first bombing in Warsaw occurred, but he didn't say anything.

The wizarding world was in no way better. Grindelwald declared the war for “The Greater Good”, the same time as Hitler declared war. His plan was to overthrow the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, and establish a regime that placed wizards above muggles. 

He already spoken up about muggleborns, and how much of a danger they were to the wizarding world. He believed they were to be exterminated, and those that married or had relationships with a muggle should be punish by that “blood crime”. Many families supported them, some, like the Lestranges, were really vocal about it since 1926, when Grindelwald preached in the Lestrange Mausoleum; now trying to stay under the watchful eye of the Ministry constantly on them they had to hide their agreement for the authoritarian leader. Grindelwald was a clear threat to every nation that opposed him, and even those that follow him. You were never safe with him.

Dumbledore was looking paler than usual; eyes downcasted, everytime he read in the prophet the next attack of Grindelwald, which happened every other day. Hadrian wasn't the only one to notice -you only needed to be a little bit interested in finding what was happening under the mask- but he was the one that knew why he was so pale. It wasn't about the attacks, as some theorized, it was about his past lover doing what they dreamed of without him. About him being dispensable. Hadrian could have said something, mention it to Tom, laugh at him thinking he was special, but he still hadn’t said anything since his mom. His mouth stayed shut, and his face lacked the normal emotions. Tom was seen at his side at all times, looking after him. Professors will still ask Hadrian for a demonstration of the spell, and had to convince themselves that the boy was talking too low and between teeths, and not performing wandless magic. Now in classes Tom Riddle was the one that talked, with Hadrian simply silently sitting, taking notes and practicing almost not moving his lips.

Slughorn was madly concern. His usually bubbly student, was so quiet, a fraction of what he was; a vessel of his past self. His mind repeated when he helped the kid towards the hospital wing. Mr. Shire silently walking beside him, tear tracks on his face, and red eyes, and Horace holding his arms, afraid of him just wrecking in pieces. The moment the healer watched over him, stating he had a panic attack, he just fell asleep. They looked at him. Horace had to leave the Hospital wing, to go calm down his House. The students, much to his disappointment, weren't as concern as he thought, with some obvious exceptions. He still told them that Hadrian Shire will return as soon as he recovered. He kept going to visit him when he had time, the boy always sleeping or staring at the wall.

Hadrian was sitting in his bed looking through the window, deadly bored, tired eyes trying to stay open. He had been moving only at night, not wanting people to see him, or talk to him, but he was just so bored of sleeping or pretending. He knew he managed to hide for a week but more than this will make them think something much more complex was going on. A permanent stay in St. Mugus will be his worst move.

The door of his private room opens.

“Mr. Shire” Hadrian tilts his head to gaze at her, the healer was gawking over him, concern clear in her eyes. “How are you feeling?” she asks, the boy’s green eyes were fixed in her, giving nothing away. She swallows, that green was too eerie. “I need to know if you understand me”.

He felt annoyed. Why was she talking to him like he was dangerous or as he was dumb?

“Honey, you have been here for a week and still hadn’t say a thing." He stays as he was. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted a time-turner to fix his mess "Does something hurts?”

He shakes his head, the witch didn’t hide his sigh.

“Then, can you drink this?” she extends a vial, with an orange potion. Why was she like that? Shouldn’t she order him instead of suggest? He nods, taking it and swallowing it at once, trying to hide the wince at the disgusting flavour. The witch looks after him, eyes searching for something. “Good”. She took the file next to his bed, and scribbled something illegible, at least from his drowsy perspective.

Professor Slughorn enters, his violet velvet robes seemed bright under the Hospital lights.

"You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Shire".

He wanted to apologize, but his mouth didn't seem to want to form the words. Not wanting to be tag as rude, he lowers his head apologetically.

"Still nothing?" Horace asks quietly, Healer Bloom shaking her head. "Mr. Riddle has told me your mother was in Poland at-".

He didn't want to hear. He covers his ears, hardly drowning the sound, before silence took over the room. He was not ready for it, he was not willing to think about her.

Horace looks at the small figure of his pupil. His long dark messy hair everywhere, mostly hiding his face. What should he do? His mind went to Mr. Riddle, not sure if even him could help with the situation.

That day he returned to his office, after hours of trying to establish a conversation with Shire.

It was September 20, and Hadrian's father hadn't answer his letter. But he was going today. He got the address from Headmaster Dippet.

After lunch, he retired quickly,fully ignoring Albus's gaze. He disapparated in the entrance gates, apparating at the same second in front of a white mansion, with big marble pillars at the sides. The mansion loomed proudly behind iron gates covered by Acanthaceae, or blue sky flower vines; flanked by tall trees with white fully bloom flowers that fell to the ground, creating a road of flowers over the cobblestone walkway, and at its threshold a a delicate marble fountain, made the entire place just fit in a puzzle. Horace tries the gate but it was close; with a soft push of his magic the gates, he passes next to the fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water giving a melodic and peaceful environment, he can clearly see the place fitting his pupil perfectly. He calls, the door was opened seconds after. A short, plumb, black-haired elderly woman stood with an inviting smile.

"May I help  you with something, sir?"

"Good morning, my lady" He says, charmingly. "It's imperative that I talk with Mister Shire as soon as possible".

Her smile froze as soon as he mentioned Arthur Shire.

"I don't believe the timing is good, sir".

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry for the loss of Mrs. Shire. But I'm Hadrian's professor, and I can't wait any longer".

Her eyes opened widely in recognition.

"Hadrian?" The name was merely a whisper. He tried to read her emotions, but where changing too fast, and were too subtle, for him to caught on them. She finally sighs, opening the door. "Please, come in. I will take you to Mr. Shire".

He followed her, through hallways fill with paintings, and a staircase until standing in front of a wooden door.

"I have to warn you..." She starts, rubbing her hands "Master is been dealing with terribles mood swings".

"I'm sure he is".

The door opens. The room was a studio, wooden bookcases entirely fill;  a table with four chairs in the middle of the room above a red carpet; big rectangular windows, with glass double sliding doors that gave to a balcony, and in front of the doors a big desk oak desk, with a man sitting on it.

He had a glass of whiskey with ice on his right hand, his left hand rubbing against his temple.

"I don't think I gave you permission to enter" the man seems to growl, taking a swing of his drink.

"I apologize, mister Shire". The man was startled as soon as his voice got to him. The disgruntled face morphed into something more friendly.

"Oh, no, it's just me not paying attention. But... I don't think we have met before, sir".

"We haven't. My name is Horace Slughorn. I'm one of your son's professors".

The change in his expression was abrupt. The approachable face became dark.

"Oh".

"It's been a long time since that dreadful day, and your son haven't said a word about... anything at all. I'm deeply concern about his mental state, and the fact that, well, you haven't reach to him, even if it's only to ask how he is doing. I'm sure that a letter from you, not matter how vague, will make him feel safe".

"I don't care".

"... Excuse me?"

"I don't care".

"Mister Shire, something grave can happen to your son".

Arthur smiles cynically.

"He can do whatever he wants. I'll have no word on it".

"He is your son... You're entitled to tell him what to do, if he needs it".

"Not my son".

"So you'll let him rot if something happens?"

He didn't nod, but the way he averted his eyes gave away his answer. Hadrian, the bubbly affectionate kid was raised by this thing?

"How can be you like that with your own son?"

"He's the reason I lost her".

"Hadrian is not guilty of anything".

"Yes," Arthur scoffs a dark laugh "he is not guilty. Of course. Just the entire reason why she stayed there, why she started to disobey". Horace watched him as he fixed himself another full drink, downing it in two big gulps. "I don't want to see that freak ever again. I don't care if he stays in the streets, he'll not put a foot on this building ever again".

His anger, which had been building up as the conversation went, finally reached its breaking point. He was blinded by it, as he pulled out his wand and pointed it with it.

"Stop. You'll not talk about your son like that". The voice in his mind kept whispering to curse the muggle, but he pushed it out. "He'll come back in the summer break, even if you don't want it. You're his father, and will act like one" The muggle didn't flinch, even as the wand dig into its side, between two ribs. It was intended to make it wince, but Arthur didn't gave away a sign of nonconformity. It's face clean of any emotions except anger.

"Wanna bet?"

“He is your son.” Horace repeats.

“He is a nuisance, a thing that killed my wife!”

“He didn’t! You think he went and forced the murderer that ordered the attack for this to happen?”

“Giving his association with the Devil I’ll not be surprised if he is”.

Association…? Horace saw red.

“I’m warning you: you do something to this kid, and I’ll make sure your sad attempt of life get ruined.”

In the same defiant way, the muggle had the courage, or stupidity to smile darkly.

“I don’t want that piece of shit here” he say slowly, dragging in every word, as if trying to make himself understand.

He turns in his heels. The once warm, and fairy-tale-like mansion seemed cold, dark, unfeeling; this time he caught in the servants hidden in the shadows looking at them, their eyes wondering something that couldn’t be said alive. It looked like something drag from story; a trap for those who couldn’t see beyond the marmol, the perfect gardens, the long lighted hallways.

He crossed the entrance path, in the gates he turns. Arthur Shire was looking from the balcony, down at him. He raises his glass, before finishing it in gulps.

Horace apparates behind a tree, wishing the alcohol killed the muggle,

  
  
  


As soon as Hadrian returned to the Slytherin dormitories, he wish he was back at the Hospital Wing. He didn't forgot how the warm of the place didn't make any sense with its location, or the look of it. He also didn't miss at all Salazar's judging eyes on him, or some of the more resilient Slytherin's disagreement of his existence.

He did miss Tom, though. And Dominik, Abraxas, and Alphard. Besides them? He could do by being just in the private room he occupied at the Hospital Wing. Being there was like a vacation. Vacations for an awful reason, but still a break. No homework, no studying till late, not dealing with those that didn't like him, and, the best part, not seeing Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, he decided, was too annoying, and now that his ex was trying to rule the world in the worst possible way, he was just down impossible to stand. His supposed-to-be-all-seeing-eyes were fixed in Tom and him, as if they were going to grew another head from their shoulders, or sacrifice a virgin. Why he was like that when they were only in second year? He should at least expect them to get to fifth year before creating that narrative in his head. Now he understood why the Tom from the last life was the way he was… Well, no, maybe it’s an overreaction, but he did now understand why he was so angry with Dumbledore, and wanted nothing more than destroy him.

While the rest of the teachers comprehend him, even if they still gave him homework, Dumbledore acted as if Hadrian kicked his cat and feed it to a crocodile. In every class he will make a fool of himself standing in front of his desk, baby blue eyes fixed arrogantly on him, ordering him to speak. Why should he speak when he could cast magic without doing it? The old man didn’t seem to follow his train of thought, getting ridiculous enraged by it. The annoying Lestrange twin, which he learned was Rabastan -Yes, he learned that a year later- seemed particularly annoyed by the loss of points (even when he won them back as fast as he lose them).

“You are the one to talk. You are allowed to say that when you do something good for your House”. Snapped Tom, hand wrapped around Hadrian’s arm, leading him far from Rabastan.

Tom had been the best in this whole situation. He was looking after him, making sure that he didn’t forget important things, defending him from those who thought his meltdown was hilarious, just being there. Hadrian didn’t need the attention he was receiving from his friend, but he still appreciated it.

Except when he was doing his job of filling the silence. Tom will literally talk for hours, how  _ exciting  _ Potions class was. He was not against Tom talking He loved to hear him. His voice was nice to listen to, always with his deadpan monotone voice, every word pronounced perfectly.

Hadrian decided to take advantage of Tom’s new found caring, and hugged him constantly. Tom scoffed everytime he did, but let him be.

Nights were the worst part. His usual nightmares became insufferably constant. They were always fill with images of the war. Men in uniform entering houses, slaying or capturing innocent people. Bombs falling in cities. Mothers crying with kids in their arms. Blood..-

He shakes his head, trying to erase the images that, he was 100% sure, Death was sending him. 

“... To ensure the potion is more potent than expected, the petals need to have a bluish colour close towards the anther. That ensure it’s freshness, as it…” Hadrian drowned it down, hand digging in Tom’s robes. He wasn’t sure what flower they were talking about, how does that ensures it, or why were they talking about it. They were currently walking towards the Transfiguration classroom, his nightmare at the moment. He knew that talking will fix everything but he still didn’t want to. They, as always, sat in the front row, Hadrian fidgeting with his hair, the upper half in a bun, and the other straight down.

Abraxas came to his seat, showing him his notebook and asking what was wrong with the formula. Hadrian simply just corrected the error, as Dumbledore entered the classroom, dark orange robes trailing behind him. The Gryffindors that were left, and Avery, who had to help Orion Black with something, entered the classroom sitting quickly.

Dumbledore fixed the now graded essays. He felt anxious; the silence and Dumbledore's slow pacing made his heart pounce violently. He felt back in Snape's class. Maybe he is the problem? The adults always seemed to dislike him. He breathes deeply as Dumbledore greets him and start to pass the assistance list. When it got to Hadrian, he pulled his hand up, but Dumbledore didn't seem to want to look at him.

"Mr. Shire" he repeats, his voice sharper.

"He is here" Tom speaks up, making the classroom and Dumbledore eyes snap at Tom, a snarl in the corner of his lip.

The old man doesn't say anything, just continues with the names. Hadrian touched Tom's arm, thankful, as the not-so-old man starts with the class.

"Today class, we will learn how to transfigurate a rat into a glass. It's a difficult job, so you'll have to be careful. The colour, and the transparency, makes this transfiguration one of the most difficult you'll learn in a couple of months. I'll teach you other, not only necessary but  indispensable transfigurations for the finals, but for now, we will only focus in small animals into other objects". After the introduction, he teaches them how to do it, gave them the formula for the specific project, and they started to practice. Hadrian pretended to take some minutes into the formula, as everyone seemed to find it complicated, and practised the movement of the hand, before actually showing off. He transfigurated the asleep rat into a glass. Dumbledore was immediately over him.

“Mr. Shire. I will appreciate if you could complete the exercise properly this time” He puts a black mouse in his desk.

Hadrian only nodded, already feeling disheartened, doing the wandwork and flicking the object, transforming the rat into a glass that shines under the natural light entering from the window.

Dumbledore tries to stay calm, as he speaks, again, eyes suspicious.

“That’s not the proper exercise”.

“He transfigurated the object,” Tom Riddle says politely. While his face was innocent, you knew his true position by his eyes poisonous glare.

“He did not do it correctly”.

“That seems like a perfectly fine glass to me.”

“No, it isn’t.” He chastised.

“He is doing perfectly.”

“He didn't speak”.

“So? That only shows he is powerful enough to do it without talking”

“Detention, Mr. Shire.”

“He…!” Hadrian took Tom’s hand in his, shaking his head slowly two times.

The rest of the class pass rather slowly. The Slytherin’s were enraged the entire time, as their smartests students were being ignored and treated unfairly. Not even the Gryffindors, -with some exceptions, like the spoiled brats under Dumbledore’s wing- could make the obvious biased hate valid, especially towards someone who merely two weeks ago had a panic attack, when his muggle mother died. Yes, everyone knew about it. While the fact was trying to be hide from the entire population, as it was supposed to be a secret, everyone knew.

Hadrian still appreciated that he was not Harry Potter, or they would have thought he did it for attention, or, in some theorizers minds, he was the one who killed her. It felt weird being in the eyes of everyone the day he returned back to the class, their pity was sincerely not appreciated. 

“You are dismissed. Remember to deliver me your essays next week. There won’t be exceptions, if you fail to do it, you’ll get a T”. They agreed, going fast to the door. “Mr. Shire. I’ll expect you to assist to detention at 7 pm”. Hadrian nodded, squeezing Tom’s arm as he seemed to want to fight with Dumbledore. 

“You shouldn’t go”. He lets out a sigh. He didn’t have an option with all of this. “You aren’t going. Is unfair. While I don’t get why you aren’t talking, even I’m not that much of an asshole”.

He chuckles. 

“You better not be thinking that I’m worst than Dumbledore, you little shit” He just full bloom laughs, as Tom flicks his forehead.

Seeing Dumbledore sitting next to Slughorn made him wonder how long will it take for their Head of House about the detention, and how unfair it was. The man had already defended them when he didn’t believed the way a problem was handled. 

Dumbledore was always suspicious if it weren’t his Gryffindors; it’s all it takes to  all it takes is have a tie with a different colour from red. Slughorn was completely different from Dumbledore. From his lay back attitude that still made everyone respect him, to the interest in his students. They were completely different. He knew why he didn’t iked Slughorn in the past,  but now, he wasn’t sure why he used to like Dumbledore.

  
  


He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves for what was surely going to be the most annoying experience as of yet, and touched the door handle, before removing it as if it burned him. What he needed was to also be a “disrespectful brat” that didn’t know proper manners. He knocks on the door hesitantly. The voice of Dumbledore calls from the inside. He opens the door, and closes it after him, nervousness filling his chest. The office was as cramped as his Headmaster office was going to be in the future; it wasn’t really big, but was still particular. The entire office was surrounded by giant bookcases. A table close to the window was full of weird trinkets that made a constant wheezing sound worse than white sound. There was a big desk close by the fireplace, with a tower of books in one of corner of the table. He wasn’t exactly surprise when he saw the portrait of Ariana and Dumbledore’s mother looking down at him. The girl dark eyes were fixed on him, curiously looking for something, with an air of tranquility around her. 

Dumbledore was leaning down in a table searching for something with his back turned to him. He could escape now, he thought as if it could be successful. He knocks again in the wood, this time getting the man to turn around. His dark blue robes were finally somehow standable, if they weren’t for the unicorn twirling around the waist.

“Mr. Shire.” His name sounded weird, but he didn’t dwell on it. “I’m glad to see you are on time. Sit. Your detention consist only in writing lines. That doesn’t seem difficult, does it?”

_ Condescending asshole.  _

“Well?” He nods, sitting in the free chair, taking the quill, wetting it in the inkholder, and turning towards Dumbledore. ‘You will write “I won't disrespect my professors’, a thousand times. Maybe that will make it sink in” He nods again, this time with less emotion. 

It took a long time for him to finish the lines; his hand was red and it hurted more than expected. Hadrian scribbles  _ professors _ one last time, finally letting down the quill with a deep sigh, massaging his palm with a groan. 

He knew Dumbledore was at his left, looking at the parchment; his calligraphy seriously fucked up after the 300 lines. 

“I hope that this will help you understand” He nods, standing up. “Mr. Shire!” Hadrian cringes as Dumbledore goes near him. “Why don’t you understand. Maybe writing two hundred times more will fix your terrible conduct”  _ Fucking asshole  _ “All you need is to say something”.

What was his insistence on him speaking? It wasn’t going to change a thing if he spoke or not! He was the first professor to get desperate whenever Hadrian went to talk or show to the others. The first to look down at Tom. He didn’t not wanted to talk, he was still too… He simply couldn’t! And who was him to forced him to anything? He was angry. He was so, so angry.

“You…” Hadrian sees a twinkle in his that made him stood as fast as possible and stumbles back as fast as possible, as the old man strolls towards him, horror in his face. “What did you…-?” 

The door opens.

“Albus, do you…?” Professor Slughorn was the one that opened the door; he took in the kimage of Hadrian shrunken on himself, with Dumbledore almos hovering.  _ Oh god, I need to cry, I need to cry! _ His eyes filled with tears as he looks up at his Head of House. “Albus! How dare you terrorized one of my students?!” Dumbledore stumbles back, as if he was slapped. Slughorn hugs Hadrian closely to him, moving him out of sight, as if that was going to protect him from Dumbledore.

Hadrian sobs, trying to cover up a giggle. They leave fast, Dumbledore looking after them. 

He will swear if he had to, but he saw the light on those eerie eyes, a shine, a green shine. As bright as… 

His eyes diverted towards a leather black book. An equilateral triangle, with a circle an a straight line down the middle. He takes it. 

  
  


“Are you feeling better, Hadrian?” Horace asks lending the boy a handkerchief. He nods, cleaning the tear tracks and fake tears. “Mr. Riddle told me Professor Dumbledore gave you detention for not talking”  _ Yeah, what an idiot. Just for not talking? Obviously had nothing to do with him already being weary of me.  _ “You don’t have anything to worry about anymore, I’ll make sure this doesn’t repeat” he reassures him.

Hadrian nods, thankful that he won’t have to lead with Dumbledore. He doesn't want to deal with anyone. He prefers when someone else takes care of the situation; especially knowing that he will have this same problem as he gets older. 

Tom was waiting in the common room when they crossed the door. Slughorn established a conversation with an older student. Hadrian wraps his arms around Tom, much to the disgrunts of Tom, as the Slytherin’s turned to look at them.

“Did Dumbledore do something?” he hummes affirmatively. Tom waits, but he only chuckles at the snarky boy. “I’ll assume that it went fine”. He nods again, mischievousness clear in his face.

  
  


The green quidditch field was empty for once, which wasn't exactly a surprise considering it was only 6 am, but not having eyes on him was refreshing for once. He takes off his robe and throw it at a side; having a Comet 1500 in his hand, one of the newest brooms in the time, which he got from the Slytherin's changing room in the quidditch field. He wasn't surprise at seeing the difference in quality of public brooms between the two houses, even in this time around, 

He gets on the broom, and with a kick he dives to the air.

Freedom immediately sweeps at him, he aims his broom directly to the sky, wanting to be as up as possible. He could see everything, the castle looked magnificent from up. The windows reflecting the sun, window blowing heavily, fog covering the castle from the middle to the towers. It was considerably cold to be flying with only a small robe.

Hadrian twists the handle of the broom, lapping around the field, he leans forward, going faster around it. Flying towards the posts, he twirls around them, using them as obstacles.. 

He enjoyed flying, being in the sky, as far from his problems as possible. He goes up, before diving down completely vertically, and when getting to the ground, dives up at the last second.He stays there, peeking at the horizon for the first time since he was flying, his eyes fixed in the forest, ears open to any sound, even if he won’t hear anything by how high he was in the sky. If someone fell of his broom at this height in the forest,there was a big probability of never be found. Their body will probably just roth between the trees or be eating by some creature...

"HADRIAN!" if he wasn't holding tightly he would have fallen. He looks at the forest, contemplating if doing it quickly, but he sighs, going down to them.

He lands a couple of meters from them. They had mixed faces of confusement and amazement. 

"You didn't told us you knew how to fly!"

_ Why does it matter? _

"You are in second year, you could be in the team!" Avery says excitedly. He was surprise, how can Hadrian be so good at flying when he comes from the muggle world?!

Hadrian, shrugges. In other time he would be almost jumping, but with everything happening, how can he be happy?

"You have to be in the team!"

Tom takes the broom from him, and toss it towards Malfoy, who caught it before it hits the ground. He grabs Hadrian's wrist, and drags him out of the field, the Slytherins trailing after them, protesting for the talent that was being taken far from them. 

"He'll think about it!" Tom yells, giving them a cold stare. They stop midtrack.  

Hadrian laughs, touching Tom’s shoulder to gain his attention. The boy looks at him, and follows Hadrian the other way. 

“Someday I will understand why you just disappear without saying anything. Next time say something… God dammit. No, next time write or…”

“I’m sorry”.

Tom stops in his tracks, looking at him as if he wasn’t believen he was there.

“You…”

“I’m sorry…” 

  
  
  


Hadrian was finally speaking again, Tom seemed entirely satisfied by this. He said how much he missed listening to him talk, even if he was “as dumb as a door”. He told him all that was going on in his mind during his quiet times. From the people he enjoyed talking to, to the things he saw in heard. When he told Tom about how his detention with Dumbledore unraveled, the boy surprised.

“Why do you think he reacted the way he did?” He asks Hadrian, intrigued.

“I don’t know. He seemed enerved by something but I don’t know what. As if he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see”.

“But, what?”

“I don’t know. You can ask him! I mean you’re his favourite student”.

He laughs as Tom tugs a lock of his hair.

“Don’t be so aggressive, Tommy! I also wonder what was all of that about, but at this moment, I just want to enjoy being back!”

Tom doesn’t nod, but he did agreed with Hadrian. 

“Even I missed you, idiotic boy”.

“Let’s go to the Library”.

He wanted to follow him, but, now, that he was better, he needed to get out of it.

“I’ll see you soon, there’s something I need to do, okay?” Tom didn’t seemed to convinced, but still let him go.

He goes directly to the third floor where he knows there is an empty classroom to use. His breath seemed to stutter in his lungs momentarily before he let go, feeling the tension drain from his body. His breathing returned to normal, and he summoned him. Death appeared just from the air, black mist surrounding him. This time he had his hoodie a little raised, letting Hadrian see his frightening green eyes.

“Master”.

“Why did you did this?”

“I don’t know what you are trying to reference, Master”.

“YOU KILLED HER!” He screams, not caring if someone was passing by and hear him. 

“I didn’t. The germans did it”. Hadrian gasps, as if he was just hitted.

How can he be like that?

“You let her stay there! You didn’t told me!”

“I can’t intervene with Fate’s plans”.

“Bulshit” he cries “That’s a lie. You helped me before, when I didn’t needed it. Why did you had to stay silent this time?! You let her die!”

“Master, I can’t change fate”.

“Yes, you can! You can do whatever the hell you want! Why didn’t you help me?!”

“It was written in the universe, I have only the power to take those that need to leave”.

“AND WHAT ABOUT PROFESSOR BLACKFIEL, AH?! I KILLED HIM, I DID IT, AND YOU OBEYED…-!

“It was a fact that he was going to die. He was to die in July 27 of 1954, but you accelerated the process”.

Hadrian starts screaming incomprensible, the words “mother, death, your fault” were the only that made sense. Death looks at him, at the desperate, agonizing human that was his master. The fragil, emotional and oblivious child who was crying for a simple mortal.

“You! You saved me! You drag me to this blasted place when I didn’t want it! And now you-?”

“Master… Why are you blaming me?” Hadrian was dizzy; so much crying, screaming and confusing scenarios. He wasn’t sure where he actually was. His eyes at this point were glowing threatenly but his lost expression revealed just how much of a danger he was. Death was looming, what seemed to be amusement in the air, even when he didn’t particularly could show emotions “You studied the Second World War before coming to Hogwarts, or have you forgotten the time you were with them?” How could he forget the cupboard? “The only guilty of anything here: is you. Why did you let her die? It was more your fault than it was mine. Now, stop whining”. He disappears.

Hadrian stays there, looking were Death disappear, vision blurred as an ice went down his throat freezing his entire body. 

No, he wasn’t at fault. It took a month, a month for him to stop thinking he had the blame in this. He wasn’t a monster, or as much as he thought. He didn’t forced her to stay. 

He quietly walks to the Library. In any case it was his father’s fault! He was an ass, he made her stay, he made her want to be as far from his side as possible. He was innocent…

“Hadrian?”

Tom was walking towards him, a book under his arms. 

“Tom…” Hadrian’s fingers curled into fists.

“God dammit, you can’t even be left alone for 5 minutes!”

He sobs, as Tom hugs him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. In chapter 9 we'll see what else happens, Hadrian's told some... not really good things, and some plans get ruined.   
> But wtv.   
> College started, I got new friends, the majority of my professors seem great, and I'm pretty happy! :)   
> Missed my friends a lot, and missed studying. My country has been just so fucked up lately, that we thought our university wasn't going to start this semester, and thinking of losing 6 months is an awful feeling. We just want to get over this, as soon as possible.   
> Hmmm, what else? Oh! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR.   
> @smolangrysytherin :D   
> I'm not sure when I'm going to publish chapter 9, probably in two weeks, maybe even less, idk. But be sure that I won't abandon this fic.  
> that's it :)   
> bye!


	9. Chapter 9

“And, despite all my tries, it appears as if Hadrian Shire is our new seeker” there was a sarcastic sounding ‘hooray’ behind him, while the rest clapped politely. He was too excited to care for their annoyance, well, Tom will make sure they weren’t annoyed. 

Mmm, that sounded darker than anticipated.

He wasn’t sure why they were so outraged with the results. The test was pretty easy almost forbid cheating or favouritism. The one who kept more balls out of the ring became the keeper; those that had the better aim -which was tested by magical visual illusions of moving darts, that moved as fast as broom did- and hitted more objectives became the beaters; those who score more points became the chasers. And, nat urally, the person who caught the Snitch more times, became the seeker. Hadrian was given the position after he caught it 4 times, deciding to end the massacre early. They evidently weren’t happy that a second year managed to win against their 4 times in a row seeker. 

“Congratulations” someone spats. He turns, Devick Abrahams was looking down at him, lips clenched tightly. “At least you can do something right”.

Hadrian eyebrow quirked humoured by his nasty personality. He was talking to a kid, but instead of setting the example of sport spirit, he was almost batting himself and screaming for not getting what he wanted.

He certainly didn't appreciated that kind of low behaviour.

“Yes, it’s not like I’m in the honour roll. My only talent is flying a broom. Obviously”.

He snorts and left Hadrian behind. 

He wasn’t surprise that Abrahams didn’t get the position; besides him being better, Abrahams certainly didn’t possess the seekers built: he was big, tall and, dare he say, brute looking. The opposite of the thin, small and light flier the position required. Hell, he couldn't even understand how did they let Abrahams being the Slytherin seeker for two years and don’t understand why were they losing so pathetically. 

He, unlike Hadrian,  could have been a great beater or keeper. He wasn’t going to mention it obviously. That awful attitude should be as far from him as possible. 

Hadrian’s happiness didn’t swell a bit as he entered the quidditch changing rooms, rushing to the locker where he changed; with a wave of his hand he got cleaned, and changed to his green robes, skipping a step as he got out of the changing lockers. He was almost tackled to the soil by an excited d Dominik, who raced towards him from the stands.

“You made it!”

“Well, as if it was surprising,” bragged Hadrian as he tried to shove him discreetly, but Dominik was still wrapped around him.

“You didn’t tell me you knew how to fly!” Dominik beamed. 

“I didn’t knew. I learned a week ago”.

“You must be lying”. 

The one who talked was a short, thin boy, with dark blond hair. He has a nasty sneer on his face.

“Hadrian doesn’t lie”.

This made him shut his mouth. Dominik release him as Tom strut to them, his arm latching possessively to Hadrian’s.

“He isn’t yours, give him back” Dominik pouts jokingly, but Tom didn’t seemed to like it, as he started to drag Hadrian out of the field, the group following quickly, with Dominik bickering behind them. His mind supplied the image of a three year old tugging a toy from another kid.

“He is. Shut up”.

He laughs, his hand squeezing the muscle of Tom's arm.

“Tom, don’t be mean”.

“Whatever”.

While Tom was extremely possessive, Hadrian didn’t mind, he wanted to stop it, before it turns aggressive -not that he will let him- but there was something comforting that came from the feeling. Was it the feeling of safeness, the joy of someone caring for him? Maybe he didn’t even know, but he wasn’t going to stay minutes just searching for the reason of his softness at the gesture. 

Probably later, but he couldn’t afford to do it with people. 

Dominik kept on talking, every now and then trying to include his friends to the conversation, with Tom and Hadrian patiently listening by their own side.

Dominik had something that attracted people. Not as strong as Tom's thing -that was for sure- but his own charisma and sincerity was alluring. The blond didn't exactly had appropriated topics always, sometimes failing to entertain but his heart was sweet and patient, without difficulty. Even now, telling them a secret from the Hufflepuff common room, he didn’t seemed to do it to importune but as to make them feel included. 

He wasn’t particularly into that, but it wasn’t as problematic as other behaviors.

"She wasn't happy". The red haired boy jokes, getting a laugh from Dominik.

"Certainly, not! I mean I wouldn't be happy either if my brother decided one day to just tell all my secrets".

"They weren't that bad. Only that she liked Winston and that's not so bad".

"Yeah, but her best friend was dating Winston until last week. They broke up for unknown reasons and suddenly it results that she likes him".

"So?"

"Angelina has better reasons to be angry. They spend a lot of time together".

"Well, yes, but she has worst things in her mind, and this… This actually makes it better, I guess. I suppose it can help her think of other stuff”.

“Hmm?”

“Her parents, for example are living in Germany. Apparently she saved herself from being in Durmstrang. They can't keep saying it's better than Hogwarts. 

"What do you mean?" Hadrian asks, confused.

“Didn't you heard the thing about Grindelwald?”

Tom gazed warningly at Dominik, pulling Hadrian closer. The kid had to be an idiot! Only he could pick the topic that Hadrian was sensitive about: war. Why did people were so unconscious?  

He knew that he didn't made it to be mean, or with any bad intention, but his common sense was wrong. 

Hadrian, completely unaware of Tom's train of thought, perked up curiously. 

“What about him? I don’t read the newspaper”.

“He was in Durmstrang” he starts, not commenting on that, fully knowing why he doesn’t read the newspaper anymore, “they said he managed to recruit some students”.

“Why does it matter?” The same brute blond stirs.

“Well, for a couple of reasons. First of all, they are teached Dark Arts, pretty advanced at that; they don’t care about rules and finally: THEY WERE A LOT OF STUDENTS!”

“Don’t yell” Tom nags. “Still don’t know why you are so concern”.

“What if he comes here and takes us away”.

They get silence for different reasons. Tom by his side was contemplating to forbid Hadrian from associating with Dominik and his stupidity. Hadrian, on the other side, was dreading this.

“That’s not how recruiting works”.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”.

“Well, I’m still scared. I seriously don’t want to go”.

“We are too young. For instance only Hadrian, two ravenclaws and I, know how to perform a proper Lumos in our year. I really doubt we are going to get recruited. Besides, why would he come to Hogwarts? England as a whole?” 

“I don’t know. Because”.

Hadrian chose to remain silent, afraid to say something out of public knowledge. Grindelwald interest in England, in the United kingdom in general was gigantic, but his mind was in Hogwarts and more precisely Dumbledore. Would he come to try retrieve his lover?

“Does it matter?”

“I mean… It's scary”.

“Yeah, you already said that”.

“Just imagine wanting to go home but not being able to because a crazy man tells you you can’t”.

“That was a great exhibit of your English abilities”.

“Tom, stop”, Hadrian chastises, frowning slightly. Even if he agreed with Tom, there was no need for that tone with an scared kid. 

Dominik, different from them, was innocent. He didn't really know any evil. Perfectly sweet family, pureblood, attractive, good genes, good relationships with others families. Nothing that he had to be concerned about.

Tom scoffed, exalting Dominik.

“I’m being serious!”

This time Tom seemed to react. He sighs, Hadrian glanzing at his non expressive face. 

“Dominik, listen to me. You’re 12, no one is going to take you away, okay? And Grindelwald is not coming to britain any time soon. Here? We are safe. Outside? Not so much. While I can understand where you are coming from, you have nothing to fear”.

The blond blinks. He was not convinced, but he wanted to be. If Tom and Hadrian believed he was safe, he was. They were smart, so they knew, right?

  
  


“I’m surprised”. Hadrian says as he crushes the wormwood and added it to the cauldron. Tom at his side, was using the knife to chop the Valerian in thin pieces of the same size as Hadrian worked on crushing the Lavender in the mortar. 

“With what?” Tom absently asks, throwing in the cauldron the Valerian. Hadrian thrown the almost dust of Lavender and started to stir applying heat to the draught.

“You were really nice. With Domi, I mean”. Tom huffs a laugh. 

“Why do you think I’m so bad?” 

“Not bad, just cruel”.

“Fair enough”.

Hadrian stays in silent for a couple of minutes, completely focused in the work they had to finish. Professor Slughorn was strolling down the tables, as usual, seeing the progress they were making. He praised them before continuing his walk. 

Hadrian glances at the classroom, he almost laughs out loud. Two Gryffindors were trying to stop the leaky cauldron, which now had a hole down. The substance was an ugly brown, vastly different from the dark purple they were trying to achieve. The professor didn’t believe it funny, as he made them abandon the classroom. 

Tom snorts at them, adding the chopped Sopophorous  to the cauldron.

“You were too nice". He insists after a while, Tom paying his  while attention to the potion "Thank God. Dominik actually looked on the verge of tears” He adds the thick mucus of the Flobberworm he juiced to the cauldron, Tom stirring quickly, lowering the heat. “I’m actually proud of you. You could have being incredible cruel. Tell him his family was in danger, that he was going to be taken away, that we were going to get murder, but you didn’t! You just calm him down, and even make him feel better”.

Tom scoffs, adding a sprinkle of powdered asphodel petals and a dash of essence of nettle to the potion; Hadrian increased the heat, stirring slowly. 

“He is just too soft”, Tom says. Hadrian almost forgetting they were talking about Dominik.  He makes some order on the table, as Tom cleans the mess

“There is nothing wrong in being soft”. Hadrian stirs the draught. 

“Well we differ. You are soft, but not as much as him. Your softness has a good level. He, on the other hand, can be manipulated everyday of his life, and won't say a thing, afraid of hurting their for feelings".

"Were you insulting me?" 

"No. You are not that soft," he repeats slowly as if talking with a baby "you can harm when you need and won't even bat an eye".

"People usually believe that's bad".

"Well, I don't. I believe that's smart. Why would you be nice with everyone?"

“I don’t know”. He takes a lock of hair out of his eye, fingers fixing the hair inside his ponytail “Just to be nice”.

“Exactly there’s no point, not an actual reason”.

Hadrian laughs at his dismiss, sitting a last time, before leaving the draught alone. Tom gets a vial in his hand. 

“Tom, if you’re not nice to everyone how will you become the Minister of Magic?”

The boy blinks.

“That’s actually a great question. Fuck you”. He gets a sample of their potion, handing it to Hadrian, who turns to give it to the professor.

“Mr. Shire, are you and Mr. Riddle ready?”

“Yes, sir”.

“Well, let me see!” Tom moves back for the professor to taste the draught. Professor Slughorn transfiguration a spider from a piece of Lavender. The little arachnid moved from side to side, confused by his sudden conscience, but the professor immediately drops a drop of the Sleeping Draught over the arachnid. It stood still for a second, then tucks its legs beneath itself, and closed its eyes. “Esplendid! An amazing flawless job”. That was debatable in Hadrian’s opinion. Professor Slughorn wave a hand over the cauldron, the draught vanishing. “20 points to Slytherin! And you can retire now. Good job boys”.

They thanked the professor and left, Hadrian skipping a step.

“I’m glad we are free so early, I wanted to grab a snack”.

“It’s not time for lunch”.

“Huh? Oh! I forgot to show you the kitchens! Come!”

Hadrian guides Tom to the first floor. They stop in front of a painting of a bowl of fruits. Tom blinks, glancing at the painting that Hadrian was intensely looking.

“So…”

The boy smiles, extends his hands towards the painting and… tickles the pear. The pears transform into a green door handle.

“Why am I not surprise?”

“Hogwarts is ridiculous”. Hadrian coincides, opening the painting-door. As they entered to the huge, high-ceiling room, the house elves that were in front of the pans turn to them, excitement on their little faces. “Oh, boy, this is going to be fun”.

  
  


Half an hour later, Hadrian was regretting how much he ate in the kitchens, Tom had a knowing look as he sip on his pumpkin juice. An “I told you so” look. He was always on the receiving side of that look; first Hermione, now Tom. Maybe he did made stupid decisions constantly. 

“I can’t believe we still can’t go to Hogsmeade!” Abraxas complained, stabbing his chicken.

How can’t he believe it? They were only on their second year, and you were only allow when starting your first year… 

“Just one more year” he says trying to not sound as snappy as he felt. His stomach hurting a little bit.

“Yes, but what if they get all crazy because of the war and don’t let us go?” Orion suddenly says, childish baby blue eyes twinkling. Hadrian liked to see the first years immatureness every now and then.

“What are you talking about-?”

“You know! The war is advancing and-!”

“Stop talking, mudblood” Lestrange suddenly snaps.

Walburga’s face went all colours. No one dare insult the Black’s family. Their blood, “purer than pure” was not to be mess around. While having antecedents of craziness the dream of the majority of the blood supremacist wizards was to be breed with an ancient and noble house.

And now: Lestrange, a pure family was starting a feud.

Did this happen in the original timeline or did he mess it up?

“W-what?”

“What bloody war are you talking about?"

“What war am I talking about? Grindelwald of course. He is a threat”.

“You think he is a threat? The only problem I see is Adolf Hitler, that maniac is more dangerous than Grindelwald could ever be and that says it all”. Someone down the table comments.

"Yes, the only idiotic creatures at war are the dirty muggles, and his lesser problem won’t ever affect us. We just need to let them kill themselves”. Aaron Burke, a 6th year intervene. 

“It won’t take long” Tom inserts himself, the table looking warily at him. He wants to swallow his words from early about Dominik. But he enjoyed the feeling of their eyes on him, listening carefully. “He’s a mad Muggle, nothing of importance. He has no real power. He’ll scream for a while, get mad, and kill a couple of people and that will be it”.

“I disagree”.

They looked at Hadrian, who was sipping his soup.

“They have more power than we give them credit for. They have the airs, earth and seas. Have no magic? No problem. They are really inventive, always managing to find a solution to any problem. Can’t fly in brooms? They'll fly planes. Want to move faster? They’ll drive cars. Can’t perform much of the magic we can? They'll find a substitute. Hell, our Healers are great, but Muggle medicine is pretty advanced. And Hitler? He is an arsehole, yes, but pretty smart. He did everything from overnight”.

“Please, tell me you’re joking”.

“I’m not. Exceptuating him, they are good and smart”.

“Good?! They persecute us. Or did you forget your History lessons? Witch hunts, Hadrian”

“And we don’t? Grindelwald is killing muggleborn and collaborating with Hitler from the looks of things. We have also been hunting them, and it didn't start with him, ”

“Not the same”. Abraxas said, now fully attentive of the conversation. 

“They hunt us for fear. Fear of what they don’t know, of what they don’t understand. Do I think that’s right? Of course I bloody don’t think that, but it can be justify” Can it? He wished he knew more about human psychology to be sure of what he was seeing. “Why do we hunt them for?”

“Revenge”.

“... So, you are lowering to their level”.

“...”

“Nice to know”.

“You can’t seriously be listening to that mudblood!”

Hadrian turns towards human, eyes viciously finding his throat to rip it out.

“Oh, sorry Lestrange,did I pushed a button?”

“No, you didn’t! You are being biased”. He jumps as Hadrian laughs loudly.

“Oh, I am biased. Me. Not you. Obviously”.

“Just because the slut of your mo-”

He coughed violently, startling everyone. Lestrange struggled with invisible hands tightening around his neck, looking at his sides trying to search for something to free himself, fingers taunting for something that wasn’t there. Smart Slytherins stood up and cover him, to avoid Dumbledore meddling. The boy was moving aggressively, before being release with a thump in the table. His breath uneven and fast, face drenched in milk from his tumbled glass. His twin sitting silently at his side looking downwards. Hadrian wrote a note about that.

“I’m warning you, Lestrange. Don’t piss me off. I’m done with your bullshit, and we haven’t even finished the first term”. He hiss, his voice dangerously low. Tom glares at Lestrange, eyes glowing with something he didn’t know how to define. His eyes come back to his friend, hand latching to the arm. 

Hadrian was above them all, he was far greater and powerful, but still this idiotic purebloods dare question him. If Hadrian let him, he would make them understand, and they wouldn't dare try to mess with him. 

  
  


Christmas morning arrived. Hadrian happily steps out of his bed, wincing at how cold the floor was. He casts a warming charm, on himself, before padding fast towards Tom’s bed, as silently as he possibly could, with his excitement pulsing in his blood. He opens the curtain, lading his head to the side. Tom was sleeping on his back, just like Hadrian imagined him to do, instead of being actually comfortable for once. Only sleeping he seemed at peace, his eyelids shifting, giving signs of a dream, and his lose and unclenched jaw gave out it was a good one. He frowns when Tom lets out a soft groan. Was he mistaken?

Standing on the bed above Tom he forms a smirk, and lands on Tom’s stomach, the boy exhalling a loud “uff”. 

“Happy Christmas!” he yells, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Get off, you leech!”

“No!”

Five minutes later, they were sitting in the common room, surrounded by presents. Hadrian tried to ignored the want to search for her packages, fully knowing there was nothing there with her name. He entertains himself with the other gifts. Abraxas sends him books; the Lestrange's sweets (not that he was going to eat them); but the best one of them came from Avery.

"He got me a broom!"

"Great. Now you can hurt yourself at anytime!" He growls, glaring at the gift.

Hadrian’s complete attention was on the broom. 

He heard that they were thinking of gifting him his one broom, as his performance in the first quidditch play of the year, made everyone extremely proud, and smug, as it was against Gryffindor and he got the snitch at the first 10 minutes when Slytherin was on more than 70 points of advantage.

He was overly happy with the gift. It was a Comet 250, the fastest one at the moment, and, incredible, not the most expensive broom, or prestigious but it was, by Abraxas opinion, loyal. So, by Hadrian’s standards, that was enough. He just really needed a broom to fly, the rest of the job will be easy; having the instrument, it depended on themselves to benefit of it. Having the best broom couldn’t compare at all with being a great flier, and he commented that to Tom.

“Life is like that. For example, purebloods were literally raised in this world, surrounded by magic and still get defeat by two lowlife mudbloods”. He laughs humorlessly. 

“Don’t talk like that”.

“Sorry. But it’s the truth”.

“It may be, but, please, I really don’t like that word”. He almost begs, big eyes fluttering.

“That does not work with me”. Tom mutters, unsure of himself.

“Yeah, sure”. Hadrian bites a chocolate frog head, humming satisfied. Hadrian opens his eyes and caughts Tom looking him silently, eyes opening slightly, apparently at being caught. He clears his throat. “Should we go get some hot chocolate? It’s pretty cold”

“Do you want some?”

“Well, yes”.

“I’ll go get it”. He says standing up.

Hadrian blinks. “On your own?”

“Yeah. Wait here”.

The door shuts closed with a bang. Hadrian boredly glances at the left students, which were dramatically more than the pasts years, as professor Slughorn organized a Yule party, for only his prestiges students -basically, almost every Slytherin-, with his “contacts”. Stating that they needed to form connections as soon as possible, if they thought of pursuing... any career. He invited from quidditch players, and musicians, to potions masters, and investigators of the magicals ways. 

After receiving their invitations, those purebloods that didn’t had anything to do on Yule, decided to stay to try and meet people that worked in the same area they wanted to apply to. And for the busy purebloods, they were going to come back just for the night of the party, as to secure their positions once graduated from Hogwarts. 

Abraxas and Tom, for example, seemed ecstatic by the opportunity, not even crushed with hearing the Slug club was only for older students, deciding to wait till their fifth year. Hadrian, on the other hand, was not excited. While knowing he had to do it, his old self and new one had something in common, and that was the contempt for those kind of activities. 

He turns his head when hearing whispers, wanting to know why was someone talking so close to him. He turns his head to nothing.

Biting his lips, he quickly gets everything and runs to the dormitories. The moment he closes the door Death appears next to him, just as he goes and leave the things on his be.

“Happy birthday, Master”. 

Normally he would have replied that his birthday was yesterday, but he still didn’t want to be on speaking terms with Death. His eyes fix on his feets.

“As I can see you’re still mad”. He huffs, taking a seat in Tom’s bed. Death empty’s eyes glooming darkly over him. 

“... I’m not mad”. 

“Oh, you aren’t?” The question makes him clench his teeths, at the mocking tone. 

“No”. He chokes out. Why did he had to make everything so difficult?

“Then please tell me what are you doing, Master?”

“Not much. Seeing as I can’t expend time with my mom”. Hadrian’s voice sounded muffled, as he was speaking with something stuffed in his mouth. 

“Yes, like she expended time with you after you started Hogwarts”.

He swallows his anger, fist tightening and loosing, controlling his breathing like he learned through the last few months. 

“I’m… What do you want?” 

“Only say hi”. He jokes.

“Hi. Now leave”.

“Uhu. Hope that you will eventually grow up”. 

Death disappears like he appeared, with mist surrounding him, and Hadrian stays looking at the place where he was. 

He lies on the bed with a growl. Death was not supposed to show unless called, and he was too angry to even remember. Why did he put rules if he wasn’t going to follow them? He turns to his side, sniffing at the smell of fresh cleaness. He likes the smell.  

Hadrian hugs the pillow. 

He needed to get over it, but it felt like it was too soon. Death was always a normal thing for him. His parents, his friends, his schoolmates, his godson… Almost everyone, and he was still weeping over it. Shouldn't he be immune (was that the right word) to feelings? Why was he more sensible? Why couldn’t he be strong? Memories of a bright green light makes him sigh. The green was melancholic, he knew it, and he wanted to see it again. He wanted, no… Needed to see it again, but in which end of the wand should he be this time?

The door opens, Tom peeps into the room, eyebrow lifting at the sight of Hadrian in his bed. 

“Why everytime i leave you alone, you get sad?”

Should he mention something? Should he expose himself? Would Tom look into his soliloquy? Should he bother to say anything? Anything at all? His mind was filled with bodies on the ground; with him crying at the forest; of holding the snitch to his lips; of getting out of that dreadful Pensieve; running from people; solitude; his house in Godric Hollow; Teddy learning how to walk; Teddy calling him dad and Andromeda getting tachycardia by it; funerals, funerals and more funerals, and he didn’t attend to even one. 

Should he bother? “Crazy” was the only opinion Tom would ever form from his tale.

He laughs, sounding sad, patting the space next to him. Tom sighs, walking over him, letting down the two cups of hot chocolate in the table. He removed his shoes, and lay down next to him. 

“I was thinking about her. Not exactly sad, more wistful than anything”. 

“Hmm”. Hadrian drowns in the comfortable silence, his hand fake reaching for his cup, so Tom pass it to him. He seats correctly before starting to sip. “I don’t understand it”.

“What?”

“What you are feeling. I don’t understand it. I wish I could understand it”.

“It’s fine”.

“Is it? My father results to be alive, doing who know what, probably married to other person that wasn’t my mother, probably with a son or daughter. Probably living his best life. 

“Probably, probably, probably…” He repeats in a montone. “The “ifs” mean nothing, Tom”.

“But, the thing is, I’m not sad. I’m only mad. Mad that I will rot in the orphanage, while other dumbs kid complain about their families… I swear that I wasn’t talking about you”.

“It’s fine if you were”.

“No, but I wasn’t, I promise”.

“Tom, just keep on talking!”

“... I forgot what I was saying”.

“No, you didn’t”. Hadrian laughs, leaving his empty cup in the other nightstand. He grabs Tom hand. “Please, what do you think?”

“... Why can’t I have it? I mean, I don’t care if it’s not really for me. But why couldn’t I have it? The family think seemed nice when I was younger. I constantly saw the families came and go, looking for the perfect child, like you. You know: the sweet boy, with pretty big eyes, and cute face that will smile constantly at them”. He playfully pinches his cheek.

Hadrian blushes, pouting at Tom. Tom hands him the other cup, and doesn’t start talking again until Hadrian starts drinking.

“I got an opportunity to be part of this family. The Manson. They were not that bad. The father was a professor at an University, the mother... was boring, she didn’t have much of anything, she was just there, as the Matron told a cook, looking pretty. They wanted me, actually wanted me, but when they heard what I could do, they left with another kid”.

They stay silent. 

“They didn’t want me enough, I suppose. For a second, I thought I would have a family, a home, maybe even get a dog, I don’t know”.

He knows it. Perfectly. His head mixed in a jumble, a cupboard on first page, and a spoiled fat boy punching him; a bittersweet feeling growing in his chest, sitting heavenly. He knew the deception of losing the possibility of knowing the warm of a family. Hadrian knew that some of them treasured them more the other; like Ron, while loving his family, he was displeased of lots of things, of being poor, of having older brothers, of not getting what he wanted; and then you had Hermione, who could go to the end of the world if that  meant protecting his family. But others, like Tom, would only know pain, and will not know anything good worth saving about the world. He couldn’t erase the damage caused in those years, but he could change the hatred. Not because he had to, because he was not his obligation, but because he wanted to. 

  
  


Hadrian could imagine better things to do than to spend another afternoon with the purebloods. Were they getting more annoying or he didn’t pay enough attention to them? 

They just didn’t knew how to talk about other thing that isn’t the war, blood purity, and “mudbloods”. They payed more attention to the muggleborns, than the muggleborn payed to themselves. 

Lucretia and Walburga, while being more calm and polite than the others, still agreed with all the awful things they believed, and Hadrian was just annoyed. He was the only one who didn’t believe in just killing them all. Not even looking at Tom, a little bit angry at him not stopping the bigots, he got up and left the House; the boy didn’t make any sign of wanting to accompany him, sitting comfortably in his armchair, so Hadrian kept on strolling down, swallowing a disappointed sigh.

He hugs himself against the cold -why did he assume it was a good idea to leave without a robe for the cold?-, but it was just past the curfew and he couldn't risk as go back to the House at the moment. He needed to wait until later, seriously dreading an encounter with a Gryffindor prefect and their ridiculous unfair punish sistem against Slytherins. 

  
  


Hadrian gets out of the closet, when hearing Peeves laughs away. He had been there for 5 minutes until the poltergeist got bored and went find other thing to play with. 

The deads were bored all the time, he complains, they get bored too easy and fast.

He tiptoes to a dark corner, breathing deeply. Trying to tell himself out of this stupid idea, but still summons him.

This time Death appears without much of a show, just I'm a blink. His dark mist waving. 

“Yes, Master?” his voice wasn't sarcastic or cynical which was great for him, as Hadrian was done dealing with everyone's bullshit.

“I’m bored”.

“And what should I do?”

“I don’t know. Entertain me”.

The creature fakes to think about it.

“Hmmm. Wait here”.

A second later Death reappear. 

“That was fast”.

“Time is subjective. It took me 15 human minutes to convince Fate to let me do this”.

Hadrian groans, unhappy by the sound of that.

“Convince her of what?”

He smirked.

  
  


“You must be joking”.

“I’m not joking, Master”.

“Why can’t you get it yourself?” 

“Fate said no”.

“Let me guess: bored?”

“Really, really bored”.

“You are a piece of shit”.

“Ah, mood swings, puberty is certainly amazing. One of Life’s best joke. He was asking how to make humans more miserable when young, and we just got those horrible ideas”. 

Hadrian casts a dissulement spell over himself, stifling a groan, and waited for the portrait to open. Was he seriously going to do this? He sighs, a hand placating his hair downwards. This wasn’t as dangerous as entering the Slytherin House as a Gryffindor, but the time difference could be greater than expected. 

_ I shouldn’t be thinking like this, I’ll not get trapt.  _

He leaped to the common room as two older students went out. He seriously didn’t want  to know what they were going to do. 

The common room was still cozy, warm, and comfortable. He glanced at the squashy  tables, and armchairs satisfied. The bulletin board was there as fill with stuff as it used to be, posters, notices, calendars, clubs notifications. A big pile of newspapers in a table next to it. 

He didn’t have much time for fond memories, while the common room was empty for now, he remembered how the lions were, and there was always a group that likes to chill late. 

He goes up the spiral staircase, and stalks to the second year room. The name  _ Potter  _ clear in the door.

Five four poster-beds are covered in red eiderdowns with red curtains, a nightstand next to every bed. Their clothes all over the place, with completely open trunks at the side of their beds. A yellow banner that says Gryffindor with their house mascot is hung on top of their bed. Besides the common things, they had their brooms in a corner. 

His grandfather… Harry Potter’s grandfather was sleeping in the same bed he once had, or was going to have. He glanced at the sleeping boy refraining a shudder. He used to be really similar to him, same hair, at least when out of public. Charlus Potter usually has a perfectly straight and controllable hair managed by the hair potions the Potters invented. Hadrian went scarlet when realizing part of the fortune of his family was about the beauty potions they invented which he never used until after the war. 

_ I need to leave. _

He breathes deeply and falls into his knees, next to Potter. He slowly starts to search, but can’t find it. His fingers tried looking for the soft silk of the cloak but he just couldn’t feel it. Too dark to look, and too afraid of casting a Lumos, he just kept rummaging in the trunk. The noise he was making wasn’t enough to wake someone up, but he was frightened. What if they hear him?

Suddenly he stopped, wanting to smack himself in the head. He wasn’t hiding the cloak in an open trunk!

He swears under his breath, hands reaching for him. He squeezed his hands under the pillow, tension growing hardly. His fingers graze something, and he let a gasp. Potter, to his disgraced moved slightly. His fingers wrapped around it, and he pulls a little, heart throbbing in his throat. He keeps pulling slowly, stopping when the boy shifted in place. Swallows, blinking fast and pulls one last time, the cloak now in his hands.

Eureka!  

He wraps the cloak around himself, disappearing from sight. The shadows humming contently; having one of the Hallows again, seemed to comfort the lost souls, relieve filling him. Did he really need so much to possess the Hallows? Something, that he didn't know was out of place, shifts into his previous position. 

_ Death! _

_ Yes, Master? _

_ I have it! _

_ Good job.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College this semester is hell... Nah, not really, I just have a lot of presentations, essays and study to do. I was kind of free the last 4 days so could finish this off. Is not really revised, just slightly. There was a final scene in this but I just shift it to the next one. They are less words than usual but this is all I could do.  
> If you need anything, have a question r want to say something feel free to comment. Thanks for reading! Probably update in less than a month.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment. Comments are kind of my fuel.  
> Did not have much time to edit. Literally just finished the chapter, please read the note at the end.

The captains shook hands, and, after the whistle, the game finally started. Previous starting the game Potter thought that insulting them was going to help them in some unknown way, but only generated to almost lose it by a foul sportsman spirit; it took some intervention from the Slytherins to save the Lions from disqualification. Was that hilarious? On part, Carrow had fumed at them for saving their asses, making Hadrian snap, “What? Would you prefer to win by default? That’s boring. If you doubt about your own abilities, try to fix it by yourself, but we are going to win this clean”. He glares, but says nothing else, his new point of view clear for them. 

Hadrian sat on his broomstick above all the players, doing slow laps around the field, waiting for the Snitch to be released. He made a motion of erasing any other thought from his head, his whole attention in the other players. He knew what type of stunts they were going to try, and he sure as hell won’t fall easy for them. 

This time around, being the final game against Gryffindor, where the winner will take the Quidditch cup, he was not going to make this be easy to the others. His strategy was to stay as far away from the other seeker as possible, without disrupting his possibility in case of getting to a snitch close to the Gryffindor seeker. Every now and then, he will glance at the points, pleased by the performance of his team this last year in comparison of last year. He will not let Slytherin lose. He was going to catch the snitch, but only when there was a big difference in points, to ensure Slytherin to win the House Cup. 

When the Snitch was free, he lowered himself a bit, eyes searching for the tiny golden ball that was avoiding the seekers. He noticed the Gryffindor seeker following close to him, and almost smirked. While they had a complicated strategy to win this game it seems as the Gryffindors plan was nonexistent as usual. That was their problem: the lack of preparation and the huge ego the Lions possessed (also his Achilles heel from his past life). Impulsivity was not a virtue but a weakness, and they should learned to act against it. 

Hadrian looked at the spectators towers, bored. The game have been going for over an hour now, Slytherin was first for over 170 points, and the Gryffindors were starting to get stressed. He had to avoid several tries from the red team of throwing him off his broom. He also had to pretended to see the snitch a couple of times to ensure the game was entertaining, and the public was not falling asleep. 

Hadrian glares down, at the pit, the other players flying from side to side trying to get the balls, while the commentator kept talking. He was fed up by his voice, the noise, the screams, and even the sounds of the brooms. While the audition was not exactly important at the time of finishing his task as a seeker, he appreciated peace at the time of flying; instead of getting freedom, he was just tired, and wishing to go down as soon as possible. 

That’s when he got a glance from it for the first time, just in the middle of his complaining. The snitch shone for a second under the sunlight close to the Hufflepuff’s spectator tower. He turns the broomstick towards the snitch slowly, trying to be as sneaky as possible, as if he casually just decided to change directions. It was in the middle of the way, when he accelerated, and the other seeker noticed him. The Gryffindor roared, and in seconds he had him at his tail. Hadrian leaned forwards, his broom going a little bit faster than his contendient. With a deft sweep he snatched the ball out of the air and hauled up on the broomstick. 

“SLYTHERIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Great I lost all my fucking money”. He laughed content, the golden ball fluttering in his hand. He gives a final lap around the field before going to the ground, the team surrounding him. 

“SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!”

He manages to escape their clutches by an inch. Hadrian watches them from afar trying to fix his braid. The team was jumping up and down, the golden cup, that was just given to them, raised up in the air. Slughorn excitedly hugging a constipated looking Dumbledore. 

“Great job”. He turns to Tom grinning lightheartedly.

“You think?” He laughs, eyelashes fluttering mockingly. He knew he did a good job. Tom snorts, hand resting in his shoulder. “Was it pretty watching me wreck the gryffindors?”

“Of course. Seeing you ride a broom is always something to be excited about”. 

Hadrian tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed.

“Thank you”. He accepts the weird compliment, and looks up as the captain asks for their attention, as Tom sighs. 

“We are going to celebrate!” He groans, as the snakes cheered loudly. Hadrian follows them a couple of steps behind, Tom’s hand firmly around his. He catch Dominik, from afar, screaming at him something inentendible, but he chose to interpreted amongst the line of “You cleaned the entire place with them”. He pitied the boy, when he saw the Gryffindors snap at him, probably about his “treason”. Why would they react like that, fully knowing that Hufflepuffs never picked a side in those stupid House rivality? Not even the Ravenclaws were as unbiased as them. While the Hufflepuffs were careful, they still trusted in those who befriended them. Probably their demise. 

Hadrian limits himself to follow the group, they were singing and just jumping, their purity of blood once again forgotten. He doesn’t dwell on it. Their hypocrisy forgotten.

He looks up when Tom squeezes his hand.

“Thinking about something?”

“Not really. Well, no, actually yes, it’s just not important”.

“Tell me”.

“Just that purebloods are… I don’t know: off? I don’t really want to keep on talking about how stupid they are”. He snorts when an older student glances as him, as if he was being called, only to look back fast. “It becomes repetitive, don’t you think? And we are only in our second year”. He fixes his eyes on Tom’s. The boy only nods, a strange look in his face.

Being the lasts to enter the common room, the table was getting fix, food and alcohol place on it. He notices that the alcohol wasn’t a strong one, thankfully, as he was immensely happy with just a butterbeer or a milkshake. The beater, Andrew Howell, walks passed by him, holding the hand of Dorothea, much to Walburga’s displeasure. 

If he was a better friend, he would probably go to Walbur and talk with her, maybe just to let her vent against “injustice” and “a poor lady attitude”, but, instead, he takes a butterbeer -the only one left- and went to hide in a corner of the common room, close to the windows. He watches from afar, his team was smiling widely, weird to see Slytherins do it, but it was understandable, they just won the Quidditch cup after years of losing or getting really close from the first place. The captain raised the glass and said something he couldn’t caught, before the rest of them follow with a scream. Hadrian giggles seeing Tom in the middle of the crowd with a bemused expression. He raises the glass towards his mouth, but stops when a voice talk close to him. 

“I wouldn't recommend you to drink that”.

He turns around. Orion Black’s grey eyes were looking at the group of Slytherins around the table. His big light eyes shining with some excitement. Hadrian eyes the glass with a smirk.

“I’ll trust your word on that”. 

“Not much for parties?”

“You sounded like an old man”. He says, leaning back on the window, the cold from the lake soothing him. 

“Yeah” Orion sits at the only chair at his side, Hadrian regretting not taking the seat before. Orion was patting rhythmically on his knees, a mischievous smirk on his small and pale face. He knew that expression fairly well. 

“What did you do?”

He laughs, his voice getting a tad lower after it. 

“Put a potion on the punch”.

“You poisoned everything”.

“Not exactly, and it’s not poison. I didn’t put it in the butterbeer, just knew you will get nervous, so it was better if you stopped drinking for a minute. But, seriously, you will love this”. And he grinned.

Hadrian’s heart stopped for a second. He was just so like Sirius. His godfather was with him again.

“Why did you do it?”

“I was like ‘why would you drink punch when you have literally anything else to drink?’, so I was like ‘this is a great idea’ so I did it”.

“Maybe they thought they were going to spike it”.

“Exactly! It’s basically their fault”.

Orion was playful, fun, nice to talk to, and still not corrupted by the hatred typical of the Blacks at this time around.

“Their fault?” He takes a gulp of butterbeer before continuing. “Well, I suppose”.

They stay silent for a minute, searching for some kind of reaction from the Slytherins, but nothing was happening yet. Maybe the prank was going to fail, but the sole intention of messing up with everyone else was enough for Hadrian. 

“Why don’t you like parties? Aren’t you the heir? Pretty sure they have to be at every social event”.

“Well… I’m not really sure what I am. There are others Blacks, why should I be the Lord?”. He questions. “I haven’t really pay attention when they explain it to me. But no, I don’t like them. They’re boring, and a little bit annoying even. People surrounding you, like vultures, trying to get something out of you. Seeing my father in that situation made me know I don’t want to be part of that”.

“Maybe one day you’ll like it”.

“That’s what everyone says. But I’m not sure. Maybe I’m weird”.

“Being weird isn't necessarily bad”. 

“For a pureblood, it is”. Orion grumbled, leaning down in the seat. 

“But why do you care so much? 

“I don’t know”. He snaps, Hadrian taken this as a clue to leave it. “What about you? Why don’t you like parties?”

“Mmmm, father likes them, he is the kind of head of house to jump from party to party, mom, on the other hand is more indulgent; she lets me stay out of it after greeting the guests. I just don’t like people that much”.

The Black’s heir was shamelessly gapping at him.

“You don't like people? But you’re Tom’s social butterfly”.

“... What?”

“How can you not like people?”

“I’ll pretend you just didn’t call me butterfly. I don’t hate them. I’m just… not comfortable in those scenarios. I prefer to be with my friends and that’s it”.

“Oh” He looks away. “Well, that’s not common”.

“You literally just told me you don’t like them either”.

“I mean… I don’t hate them. I don’t like to be there, in the place”.

He decides to leave it like that. Orion was still discovering himself, and his questioning wasn’t helping. He turns to the left, now his side resting on the cold window. 

He watches Tom. He was growing as well. Maybe he still had his baby face, but he could notice his jaw getting thinner. He liked what he was doing with his hair; soft jet black waves like the fashion at the time. Hadrian humms, remembering the 16 years old Tom Riddle from the memories Dumbledore showed him, his younger self as dark and good looking. 

Tom suddenly raises his gaze, a soft smile in the corner of his mouth. 

A sudden scream wakes Hadrian from his thoughts,. Walburga seemed to be hysterical, trying to get something from her behind. Hadrian sighs disappointed when he realizes that Orion’s great prank was simpler than he expected. He’ll think if he should help him improve as a prankster. 

  


Tom was sure of everything. He knew what he wanted, what he needed and how to get it.  He was greedy, as the majority of the orphans at being denied so much out of life. He wanted money, properties, a name that will made him important; being reverenced, indispensable, and even feared. He imagines himself having everything, everything he has ever wishes; even what he didn’t knew he wanted. He had the looks and the brains to easily get anything. He had obliged himself to believe that being alone was perfect, so his egoistic heart won’t get jealous of someone lesser than him at his side, taking the spotlight off of fim. 

And then came puberty. Oh, how dreadful that passage was. The awkwardness wasn’t as strong as he expected, seeing the rest of his classmates squirming constantly, and embarrassing themselves in front of their peers. He wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but he felt self conscious every now and then.

And then the feelings appeared. Feelings were unnecessary. What could feelings do for you? He even thought it was better to live without good feelings, like pride, satisfaction and amusement. His goals, his dreams, his hopes, they could all end in a second. So he always kept a mask.

Instead of crying, as the other orphans did, he watched in silence, dreaming when he would leave the shithole he lived in, to do great things, not like them who, the most they could do, was to serve their country in the army. 

He was great, and above them all.

So why was this happening to him?

Hair covered in sweat, come in his blanket, breath inconsistent. He felt embarrassed at not having control over his own body. Thinking that avoiding wanking will solve the issue at hand, was an idiotic idea, that only made the matter worse. This had been happening for a long time now, more than 6 months, waking up in the middle of the night, his bedsheets dirty by the good dreams.

Why did he had to have feelings over his only friend? Over someone so deep into his heart? Why were feelings so weird? 

He thought of his eyes, his face, then his soft long dark hair, followed by his little body, the sweet smell of his. Of how it felt to hold his hand, and having him close.

Was he normal? The matrons said it was a sin to lay in bed with a man like you will be with a woman… That they were sinners. Dirty secrets that were meant to stay like that: secret. A secret that you should shoot between two eyes. He was not dirty nor a freak. 

They said they had only lustful intentions, but his feelings about Hadrian were not of that kind. He likes to talk to him, to hold his hand, to hug him, to protect him. He likes to hear him laugh, he likes how emotional he is, yet not letting himself become dumb by feelings. He like how he is smart, independent, strong, fun, lovable. He likes when Hadrian sticks with him even when he could do better. He likes to see him play with the poisonous snakes as if they were inoffensive puppies. He likes when he sat in front of the window that goes to the Black Lake to talk with the merfolk. He likes his green eyes, always shining brightly. He likes his black long hair which he had to braid every now and then. The smell of his hair. He likes his tiny body, how he was taller than Hadrian even the small pouch of fat in his sides. His smile. 

He likes Hadrian. 

And that was a problem.

Was he going to do something? Possibly not. For now he wanted to only have him close, but how could he do it, when his body was being working against him and Hadrian was wrapped around him like an octopus. 

What would they do of they learned he was...? What was he? Was he comfortable saying that word? Was he going to disgrace himself further? 

But he wasn’t! He was not disgracing himself by liking Hadrian. Who wouldn’t like him? He couldn’t get through his head someone wouldn’t want him. He was precious. And he, as hell, didn’t believe in God, so why should he worry about what a dumb book and idiotic followers believed? 

He sighed heavily, lowering his gaze, face flushed red. He lowers his hand towards his pants, pulling them down; his fingers pull his cock, his toes curling, holding down a moan. A pleasurable tingling going down his spine, as he begin to stroke. He opens his legs wider, his hand roughing his stroke, coming in his hand.

“Hadrian, what did you do to me?” He whimpers, legs trembling. He quickly casts a cleaning charm and lays back down.

A tall dark figure watching from the corner with a mocking grin.

  


Albus glowered at the green table. The two boys of his nightmares sitting together as always, making it easier for him to keep an eye on them. Tom Riddle, that dark demon, the sweetheart of his colleges, was going to be his end, he just knew it, there was something bad about him, and he was determined to stop it since he laid eyes on him in that orphanage. And Hadrian Shire. Shire wasn’t a demon, he was Lucifer himself, he just felt it. He could almost feel Death drench off of him. If Riddle was bad, Hadrian was a thousand times worse. He didn’t believe on them, on their smiles, they were too similar to Gellert, yet so different from him.

They were part of the reason why he did it.

He sent a letter last week to Gellert.

And, oh! How did he regret it.

In a moment of debility, he grabbed his quill, a parchment and wrote a long letter about how much he missed him, of how sorry he was, and how lonely he felt without him nearby. He was embarrassed just remembering how he poured his heart in that letter.

And he wasn’t expecting for him to answer, so when the the black eagle landed on his desk two days after, he was in for a shock. He didn't immediately took it; before anything, he finished his tasks, cleaned his room, then the classroom, he ordered his books alphabetically, and even started to grade some of the essays that were turned to him that same day. Anything to avoid reading the envelope. His heart was beating fast, just like when he got the news that Gellert was expulsed from Durmstrang. He looks at the inoffensive white envelope, his name written in blue ink, just like he used to. 

He breathes deeply, and opens it. The response was simple, just a couple of lines.

 

_You still have time to change your mind._

_You still can come home. I’ll wait for you, but I won’t wait forever._

_Gellert._

 

He stops his motion, his gaze fixed in his past lover name. Why was he thinking about it? He was just about to throw the letter and continue with his life, like he should do, but he didn’t 

He wanted to be with him. To follow his plans, his ideas, his position. Gellert was brilliant, the prodigy that will fix the world, the one too bold to be controlled. And Albus, like Gellert, had said numerous times, was to be at his side. They were going to be the saviours. They were going to fix the magical world, and by that, the muggles were to be controlled. That was their destiny! Them! Together! 

He blame himself for not going directly to Gellert after Ariana’s death; he blamed himself for letting him go… Not even trying to find him, several years after their tragedy, not a letter, not anything. He simply let their love die. Even when he was not at blame, he was partially responsible of how their relationship ended. He wanted a second chance. He deserved a second chance. Did he?

His brows furrowed, nervousness sweeping through him. What to do? 

He straightens himself in the chair and grabs a quill. 

  


The Slytherins were chilling in their House quarters. No one felt like doing anything but resting and talking with their friends. A big group of slytherins were laying down in some transfiguration mattresses, next to the window; a group was next to the fire, playing chest; others were in their room already sleeping or talking tuck in their beds. They were finally ending the year, a difficult year for most of them, with some exceptions. 

Tom was in his usual armchair, reading a borrowed book by Alphard about Astrology, when Hadrian, and a couple of Slytherins entered; he got close to Tom, huffing at seeing his seat taken.

"Mov-" he starts to order at the frightened girl, but Hadrian stopped him midway.

"It's okay". He says, moving Tom a bit to his side and sitting himself in the tiny space left. At not having much room, Hadrian throws his legs over Tom's lap "See?" Tom doesn't move a bit as Hadrian makes himself comfortable, his body too close for Tom's control. 

He breathes deeply. The smell of green apples from Hadrian's hair was stronger than ever. Even when he hugged him constantly, he never had him so close. Shaking his head clear, he tried to lay normal, as if nothing odd was going through his head, even when a recognizable warm was heating his being. 

“Tom?” Hadrian's voice didn't help in waking him up of his daydreaming, only contributed to make him more wheezy. “Are you okay?”

“Yes…” He mutters, unsure of it. But he was sure he was not okay when Hadrian went closer, his little, cold nose nuzzling his neck. Mentally swearing, he forces himself to not look down. The heat from his chest went down to his lower regions.

Hadrian was his security, the person that made him “less murdery” in Hadrian's own words. Hadrian sighs, his breath made his hair stand on end. 

“Is crazy that we finished our second year. Time passes so fast”.

“Thankfully! Electives will finally start next year. What will you pick?”

“Hmm… Healing, Arithmancy, Care for Magical Creatures, and maybe Economy. Don’t really care about economy… Maybe, instead, Ancient Runes”.

“Only four?”

“How many do you want?”

“Those and Politics”.

“Of course you want Politics”. Hadrian laughs, the sound seeming to frightened some nearby Slytherins. The hissing of their tongue must be scary.

“Didn’t you tell me I was to be the Minister?”

“You are going to become Minister because I told you?”

“Of course”.

“... That’s awfully sweet of you”.

“I try, honey”. He murmurs in serpent tongue. 

Tom thinks for a second about how they were sitting. Hadrian almost straddling his lap. Did they looked like lovers? Wasn’t it weird considering they were only 12? What did they think of them? And why wasn’t he worried? He loved to have him close, and being this flushed together.

Hadrian hums appreciately, before talking softly, “I will miss you”.

“I will miss you more. Every time we are apart, is almost painful”, he says, sweetely, eyelashes fluttering as he saw Melinda doing sometimes at Aaron. Satisfied when Hadrian laughs, some nervousness in his voice. 

“I have to tell you something” Hadrian whispers. 

“Yes, tell me”. 

Hadrian opens his mouth, but immediately closes it, looking up at something over Tom’s shoulder. Tom follow the line of the eyes and caught Abraxas turning his head away from them. The smallest of them sits better, this time not as close to Tom. “I don’t know what we will do on the summer break”.

It takes him a moment to realize he was talking in parseltongue.

“Sorry?”

“What should we do? Where should we go?”

“I go to the orphanage, you go with your father”.

“Maybe I don't want to go with him, or want you to go to the orphanage”.

“Then what do you want?”

“For us to stay here”.

Tom smiles, fixing a lock of hair behind his ear. His breath stopped when he caught on Hadrian’s shining eyes. “I want that too, but is not possible”.

“Then, what do we do? There's nothing else. If mom were alive, you will be going with me to the cottage, instead of that shit hole”.

It takes him more than he will desire to admit to understand what his boy just said. 

“What?”

“We fixed everything for you to stay with us. But with her gone, I'm not sure if it's possible”.

Warm filled his chest. 

“I… You were going to invite me on the summer break?”

“Of course! Last year it wasn't possible because of that stupid trip. But you were coming with me”.

“Thank you” he whispers, leaving a soft kiss in his cheek. That single gesture felt like he was taking something forbidden.

“You-you’re welcome”. Hadrian says, confused, his puffy cheeks flushed red.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time :( but it's finally here. This chapter was supposed to be longer, like, 5 scenes longer but i don't have time right now to write, really sorry about that. My birthday was on june 15, the day this cfic was going to be updated, but stuff happened. Tomorrow I have a midterm test of Diplomatic Law so I'm really nervous but ready for. Next week I have a midterm of this semester investigation project, public international law, History of International Relationship, Public Administration, so it'll probably kill me ;-; It's too much!
> 
> Enough about me, I just wanted to share :)  
> Pleeeease, leave a comment about anything. When there are no comments is hard to stay positive about anything.
> 
> Btw! I was drafting an idea for other fic that'll be easier to write because there will not be school stuff
> 
> My tumblr: @smolangryslytherin


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Hi :B   
> So, my semester ended, my only bad grade was in a class that I didn't understand (I talked with a lawyer and surprise surprise, they tried to pour 3 years of classes in 4 months ._. I'm not so sad about my grade anymore). There were many emotions, I cried for 3 hours when I realized that I wasn't exempt from a class for a 0.1, ( I got a 18,4, but needed a 18,5) so yeah lol BUT I'M BACK! I also got a Beta <3 They are fixing the first 10 chapters, so, soon I'll upload (is that the word?) all her corrections so your eyes don't bleed. I also realized my mistakes and oh boy, Am I ashamed? Absolutely. Am I stupid? ... Yes, really stupid.  
> But wtv.  
> Enjoy!

  
  


He lands face first on the bed with a loud sigh of contentment. He takes his shoes off, and leaves them close to his large black robe which he took off just as he opened the door. He stretches with a humm of pleasure at the feel of the soft silk of his fresh bed sheets, so similar to his own sheets back in the Slytherin dormitory, clearly changed that same day by by the servants of the Mansion. He lays, a depressed voice muttering they should just all of the summer break, wouldn't that be great? Another voice chastises they just left Hogwarts 3 hours ago, to be really exact, 3 hours and thirty five minutes ago, and he couldn’t hibernate till August. In theory, with magic’s help he could, but he sure as hell shouldn’t. 

An image of Tom’s serious face flashes in his mind for a second makes his heart ache, a serious reminder that he didn’t had it as bad. Tom was lonelier than anyone else, in a sad and gray small room, sitting in his bed or desk with a thick book open, in an orphanage were everyone thought of him as the antichrist. 

Hadrian sighs, eyes opening a bit -just enough to tell the shape of the furniture, but not the details of the room- hugging a pillow tightly inhaling the lavender smell that emanates from it, a feeling of safety warming his being but the loneliness was heavy in his chest, almost making it hard to breath. 

He was sensible this time around. When he was Harry Potter he could be alone. He used to be completely alone for a long period of time every year, even during the school period. But the reality was more than that. He was always alone, even when he was surrounded by people, it was just him. Just Harry against the world. It felt as if all the people that was around him was just there for another reason different than just liking his company, something that didn’t had to do with support and appreciation. Whenever they found something they didn't like it was enough, he stopped being the Boy Who Lived, Their Saviour, the good poor kid, and became their enemy; a danger to society. The next Dark Lord in the making.

Did he really have friends back then? The friendship that he found in the Gryffindors wasn’t as real as he expected it would be; or as he wanted it to be. It was a relationship purely necessary (as in I have to be friends with this kid) for them. 

He didn’t have anything before, not even real friends. He lived in a small room, a small spare room for that part, and before that he was just as a roach living in a cupboard. He wasn’t even treated like a human. He was constantly betrayed, or when he blinked suddenly  some new and necessary piece of plot happened and it always had to include something tragic for him: a death, a lost, a secret, a surprise. He was Fate's chew toy... And he was complaining about being alone? It made him want to gag how much he whined. He had everything anyone could ask for. Money, a huge house, many properties, a best friend, fam-... Well, now he didn’t had a mother but, almost everything. And, yet, he was still a whining about something. 

He was treated like a king. Hell, if he wanted he could get spoon feed and even have someone to give him a bath! He had everything, and yet, he still wanted more out of life. He wanted even the impossible.

“Yep, I’m a spoiled brat… Great”. He mutters in a low tone, not an ounce of humour in his voice, punching his pillow as he closes his eyes hard, almost hurting himself. 

It only takes a couple of seconds before Hadrian falls completely asleep, a soft pat on the head was the last he could feel even if his brain didn't processed it.

 

The first summer break month passed faster than he could say “stop”.One afternoon Hadrian blinked, and a month had already finished, much to his relief and happiness, but his confusion was as clear as the day. Time was moving so fast! There was even something magical in how could one lose that much time, even when the human necessity to feel useful poke endlessly in his side. He couldn’t wait until the classes started again, the thought of returning to Hogwarts made him giddy, and excited. Only good memories of the huge castle popping into his head, those bitter ones staying at the back of his head isolated from his melancholy. 

The beginning of his return home, was, as he already mentioned, a waste of precious time. His first days back home only consisted on him sleeping, reading, and eating. It felt fine at first, his long-deserved break from the exhaustive school life being a big comfort at his useless attitude. Even when a voice screamed to him to do something, hell, even the exercising to lose his baby-fat, even if he didn't care about his body, at least not yet; he did remember some days, back in the1990's when he felt insecure, but it wasn't like that anymore. Quidditch not being a priority, right next to 'staying alive', would be a foreign concept to the old Harry, but not to Hadrian. Hadrian liked to stay inside, comfortable, maybe flying every now and then, but safety was such a good feeling that he could never change for his last life. The servants, on the other hand were apparently worried by his numbness, even when he has always been an easy and homey kid, he still liked to explore, to talk and to have fun, and sleeping, in anyone's mind, wasn't funny. Still, they only bite into their tongue, close to drawing blood in an effort to not say anything. With a master like Arthur, an opinion was something out of their reach, and changing that was simply out of Hadrian’s control, unless he was ready to start a war against him. But could he? 

He had taken a love to sleep in the gardens, especially under a big oak tree surrounded by flowers, near the lake. He didn’t ask, but he was almost sure that someone made it for him while he was away, there was simply no way that it just espontainayly appeared out of the air and good will. 

Besides that, he only read. By the end of the first month of summer break he finished all the, already started, books gifted to him by his peers, including Abraxas’ book about Merlin. Merlin’s history? It was pretty boring for Hadrian, even when he, instead, should have been hype out by it. He didn’t really liked it, but still devoured the book in just two weeks. 

It was when he was a month and a week when he woke up from his boring state. The servants seemed pleased when left his hermit days. They couldn’t stop pampering him at any occasion. He even fell asleep in Daphne’s arm one afternoon when she was brushing his hair in the living room, singing soft lullabies that his mom used to sing. He said nothing, but tried everything in his capacity to not let her see the tears that were falling from his eyes.

All summer break he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

The whole house was a painful reminder that she wasn’t there anymore; that she was completely gone. The memory of her in the hallways, the emptiness of the master bedroom, and a closet full of her clothes perfectly ironed, now accumulating dust in the spot. 

  
  


Once, he woke up to a strong penetrating smell, so strong that it made him want to puke for the intensity of the smell. The smell of jasmine and lavender was not only a comfort, but almost a wish come true, as if the arome was a secret between the shadows. The warm touch on his cheek made him weep, a silky soft feeling of safety that screamed home, and, against his will, he opened his eyes. It took him a disturbing amount of time to realize that he wasn’t in an open field close to a lake, sleeping with his head on someone’s lap who lovely passed their fingers through his long hair, and, the worst part, he was alone in that big empty bedroom. He regretted waking up at all. He wanted to go back to wherever she was. And she wasn’t in the land of the living, not that it shocked him. Why would he want to be awake when there was no reason for him to be so? When sleeping brought him to her, and being awake just reminded him of his sadness, could someone blame him for wanting to stay asleep?

He spent hours with his eyes wide open, just sorting out his disturbed and lonely thoughts. What began as only eighteen hours awake quickly transformed into more than thirty-for hours awake, just walking in a tight circle in the middle of his room like a mental patient. But it stopped, eventually, when he realized how long it has been going on for. Was his brain only trying to make his life more difficult just... because? 

His routines felt like a waste of energy, time and even life. Instead of doing what he initially wanted with all of the free time he was just moping around the house like a baby. 

Moving on felt like a foreign concept for him, even when it has always been present in his character. Whenever he partially got over some tragedy, like a normal human, he came back to that dark hole, his object of obsession taunting him stronger than ever. 

Writing to Tom as much as possible became the norm in them. He’ll send him long childish letters full of his day, of how he feels, what he thinks or the things he wished happened, managing to fill meters and meters of parchment nonstop, like he was more of a machine than a teenager; while Tom, on the other hand, answered accordingly and, as expected from the great Tom Riddle, but added school subjects. Any other person would have get bored at Tom’s too perfect personality, but not Hadrian. Hadrian not only was used to it, but really loved it. It was Tom, the no jeopardizing and condescending, annoying teenager that he meets at Hogwarts but his perfect, obsessive and controlling little shit. 

He takes the letter from Daphne’s hand, and gave a small thank you under his breath before closing the door. Seating himself at his desk, he cuts the envelope open. He feels Tom’s handwritten with the tip of his fingers, before actually paying attention to what was written. 

 

_ Dear Hadrian,  _

_ It’s been two days since the last time we wrote each other. Don’t you like me anymore? If that’s the reason, sadly, you will never get rid of me. Never, ever. Don’t even think about it.  _

_ Moving pass my obsession for your presence in my sad, meaningless life, I’ll like to tell you that Abraxas wrote me. He’s being bored in this almost two months of school break, as expected from him, and asked if I wanted to visit him for a couple of days, which I don’t know, because it will fell in the same day you invited me. I wouldn’t like for our sweet relationship to die because I took a wrong turn in our future. But you decide. As always, you have the last word about us. _

 

Hadrian stops reading to let out a loud beaming laugh. Tom being a pompous, love-stricken puppy was surely the best image he has ever had. He could almost see him in that wooden desk at his room in the orphanage, giggling (in a manly way, of course), his hand almost trembling at all the over-sugary stuff he was writing.

 

_ Continuing on that note, I wish that you forgive me if, by the moment you receive this letter, I have already left to be with another person. I promise that what we have is not broken, I’m just taking a break of our love. _

_ Stopping that, I need to mention something else: Dumbledore came to see me. _

 

Hadrian blinks, the last few words creating an state of confusion beyond anything else. Why would Dumbledore, of all Hogwarts professors, visit Tom? He sits straight, moving the letter closer to his face.

 

_ He appeared one afternoon after we had to visit church. He was just there, standing in the middle of my room looking at your gifts (I leave them on the desk, cover by the protection spell you gave me), just looking like the creep he is. He stated that he needed to confirm I wasn't going to Diagon Alley before I was supposed to, I, obviously, answered that I didn't even had money to go there, and would not travel there just to see he shops, but, in any case, why should I not go? There isn’t really a reason why I shouldn’t go there before getting my letter. _

_ His decision on the matter was fierce, it even made me doubt if it was an actual rule, but the character that came to “remind me” is as truthful as a junkie. His words were meant to have an affect on me, or I believed so, so I solemnly sworn as you taught me, to not go until I received my letter. But I didn’t specify which letter, and my admission letter arrived two years ago so I can go if I please, and that’s precisely how it works. And, if by any means, I did something wrong, I also crossed my fingers so my promise is nullified. _

_ Passing the pleasant situation with him, my life has been really uneventful. The matron organized another exorcism, in which, I was the star of the show, besides that nothing else. I expect no flowers for my marvelous presentation in “liberating the antichrist of his demons, the trilogy”.  _

_ No matter how many times they try to free me from what they think I vessel in me, it’s still so  painful and scary.  _

_ I can’t believe how much I miss you. _

_ Tom _

 

Hadrian strained smile slipped away as he traced the ‘Tom’ at the bottom of the page, mortified for his friend. He didn’t like hearing that Tom was being exorcised, that’s one of the reasons why he snapped, wasn’t it? He envisioned his Tom getting replaced by the snake-like Dark Lord, and it made him anxious. Would the Tom he knew eventually become his future demise? He couldn’t lose him too.

It felt good how he talked to Hadrian, he can’t avoid thinking with an amuse huff. How sweet he was, even if it was mocking an over affectionate boyfriend, a joke that started after their last travel in the train with Anya and Ryu, a Hufflepuffs couple that seemed to like to talk with them, even under the watchful and critical stare, kissing each other cheeks every now and then. While he Slytherins were disgusted, and Tom found it hilarious, he really liked to see them so into each other. It seemed awfully sweet. 

Tom mocked him when he admitted this over a letter. “You are too romantic”, he wrote, making him wonder if it was a joke or if he actually believed it, but since then, in their letters it had to be present their longing for one another or it weren’t themselves. A really good system to realize if one of them was being impersonated. 

Hadrian goes down the stairs, the letter still press against his chest, wondering what to do. He turns right a second to get a couple of candies from the bowl Diana puts at the side of the stairs. He stops abruptly, straightening his back, face blank of emotion as he puts the letter in his pocket next to the candy.

“Father.” His voice sounds grave, serious but in a low tone, as to not really make his voice heard, merely a whisper. The man in question twists the corner of his mouth. 

“Hadrian, I can see that you… returned.” His eyes were in Hadrian’s pocket. He turns his body to not let him have full sight of it. 

“Of course I did, father.”

“It surely astounds me the security with which you assure it.”

“This is my home.”

The admission brought another dimension to the picture. Arthur’s serious expression turns sour; the tightness of the corner of his mouth goes down, in a mad grimace. Hadrian takes that pause to notice the disheveled clothes, the enhanced eyes, and grown bear. He was a man that despised facial hair more than anything, but here he was: with a month long bear, and bags under his eyes, and what seemed like a spot of some kind of brown liquid on his white shirt.

Hadrian expects an insult, but the man only walks pass him making him flinched slightly, his heavy shoes making noise as he left the corridor. Hadrian waits until the steps sound going down the stairs before returning to his safe place. 

  
  


It takes him days of calm in his bedroom to actually realize his summer break changed definitely. What he enjoyed to do, had to change in order to not challenge his luck nor wellbeing. Hadrian plays with the flower in his hand, changing the colors with a simple touch in its petals, modifying the shape and even the species; levitating it up and down, before he got too bored. He sits in the floor, next to his trunk, looking something to do.

His hands graze something in the bottom of his trunk, when he sees what it is he can’t help but smile. His mom’s locket. He grazed the Star of David softly, wondering where he could find a photo to fit it in. The sound of flapping from his window broke his reverie. A white eagle perched in his window was staring at him, a letter in his claws. He immediately recognized Cronus, one of Abraxas many “mail devices” as the blond like to call them, much to Hadrian annoyance. Hedwig never felt like a “mail-device”, she was his friend, his first friend at that. 

He stand up groggily, slipping the locket in his neck, as he takes the letter from the huge and deathly looking claws, giving a pat in his head.

 

_ Dear Hadrian, _

_ I’m still with Abraxas, I have learned a few things in his Manor. One of them is to never trust a Pureblood, because even if a heir believes in a Mudblood, their family will treat you like shite. It’s still better than being in the orphanage, though. _

_ Abraxas has been helping me to understand wizardry culture. It pains me to admit that I’m ashamed of all those times I messed up with our culture. We are extremely ignorant, my poor sugar-bear. When I come to your place I will show you the book that Abraxas lend me, it explains the holidays, some of the original pagan rituals that even the muggles performed to ensure or estady in the world, and etiquette. About the last one, the easier to explain in a few couple of words, it’s how etiquette used to be, the old traditions. I have to say that courting does sound better than I anticipated, especially their version of marriage, you should read it.  _

_ Orion wrote me, asking if you were coming to the ball of the Malfoys, which I’m sure he knew we weren’t invited to, but I had to tell you.  _

_ What about your father? Has he appeared yet? He is mourning just give him some pacient. I have to go now, I’ll tell you how this goes soon. _

_ With all my love, _

_ T.M.R. _

 

Hadrian shivers at the initials, at the bottom of the letter. The initials leaving a heavy weight in his chest, as the flashing image of a tiny redhead was laying in a cold chamber, pale as paper, a teenager Tom Riddle standing next to the stiff corpse of the kid, playing with his wand, a wicked smile in his translucent face. He promises to himself, as he grabbed another parchment that Tom wouldn’t become like that, even if he has to kill someone to ensure it. 

  
  


He got out of the car, walking down the streets filled with people, everyone on their own world with different expressions on their faces, some of disgust, sadness or stress; all of them under the dark gray sky. London had something special about it; even when it was mostly cold, dark and rainy, it had a charm that Hadrian never found anywhere else, some spark that made it perfect, that could not fix all the bad things that carried, like how rude some of locals were for how fast life moved for them, or the lack of empathy some of them had, but what Hadrian noticed was something new in the people: they were acting odd. He didn't consider it precisely bad, but it austoned him the sensation of phantom village taken by zombies instead of the incredible populated capital of England. 

He airs himself with a green fan he found in the house, grateful of having done his hair in a braid that, after noticing how humid it was, he tied it up in a high bun. Sme of the not-so-zombie-like people in the streets, were throwing him unwanted looks, surprised that someone dressed as a heir, and followed by a servant was allowed to looked so different than what they were used to. The "bastard" theory revolving in a person's head that passed right next to Hadrian, his thoughts almost broadcasting; entering into his mind was as easy as he expected from a Muggle, even if some wild thought gave more credit to the mundane person. It's not unusual to have people critique what he did, especially with his hair. He likes his long hair, like Bill Weasley’s long hair looked handsome and dangerous, accompanied by his scars and leather jacket, even if he didn’t look anything like him. He smirked at a sneering woman that came pass him, with an almost constipated face. 

There was something he now enjoyed in the negative attention he usually gets. It was a weird pleasure to notice how the crowds disliked him, or how they wanted something about it, maybe his reluctance to lower his head at the sneers. Whatever it was, he liked it. 

What he didn’t like was the weather. He fans himself faster, letting out a sigh. London was hotter than he remembered, the humidity was making him go crazy, even wearing his light button-up shirt, and shorts that went till his knees, he felt like he was burning up in the spot.

He examines both sides, making sure no one was seeing, before twisting his hand lightly. The cooling spell effect was immediate, much to his pleasure. He puts the fan in his pocket, just as he was stopped by a voice calling his name.

“Mister Shire!”

Hadrian turns around quickly, mastering a gentle smile; a well dressed man was waving excitedly at him, crossing the zebra lines, followed by a brown haired teenager with a bright buttoned-up red dress, with bags of clothes in her arm.

“Mister Potter”. He says shaking the man's hand. He had to congratulate himself, as his voice didn't sounded as tense as he felt addressing anyone with that name. He turns his head to look at the elegant brown haired, looking up through her eyelashes, familiarity crashing Hadrian's with the picture. “Is great to see you again. Mrs. Potter”.

“Hi, Hadrian”. She smiles, her cheeks blushing up the same colour of her lipstick. He looks back at her father, who was smiling widely back at him. 

“Hadrian, is great to see you. I see that you have transform into your person." Hadrian gives him extra points for a polite attack to his looks. "My deepest condolences about your mother. It was… It’s terrible what happened. When I heard about it, I couldn’t understand. She was so young, and sweet for…” He sighs. “It’s terrible. Absolutely terrible”.

“Yes”. He limits himself to say. 

Mr. Potter only needed a second to fix it, not even sweating.

“But how have you been? In these last months I have been awfully concern about your wellbeing. You are always present on my prayers.” He says, hand patting on Hadrian's shoulder twice.

“That’s Terrible considered from you, Mr. Potter, but why are you so concern? I’m safe in my boarding school.”  _ Safer than I could ever be in London at this exact moment. _

“Am I not allow to be concern about the kid I saw growing up?” He laughs jovial, Hadrian merely smiles with his mouth close, disagreeing with that fake statement. “Oh, but Hadrian, the world is moving terrible fast towards a bad place. Your mother died, you leave for a whole year, and your father…” Mr. Potter gets a big gulp of air, his eyes shining offly. “How is he?”

“He is great, considering everything.” He lies between teeths. 

“That’s good, that’s good. I’m relieved. I haven’t seen him since february.”

“Well, a couple of months…”

“No! February of the past year.”

A deep shiver coursed its way down his spine and into his feet. It takes him a second to recover the air.

“W-What?”

“Yes, he hasn’t attended any social event, or answered any letters, and everytime I went to visit him, he wasn’t there.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes! I told Vivianne,” he puts a hand on his daughter shoulder, who was smiling politely at him, “that it was out of character of him not appearing in the public eye, after all, he is a very social person, right? Well, it just seemed…”

“Weird”.

“Exactly! Weird, yes, that’s the word… I thought that he will eventually appear, but the months kept passing by, and not a single word from him, not an appearance, nor even  rumor of him. I thought that he’ll be back. Yes, he lost his wife, but is too much time. Is just out of the ordinary. One would think that three months was enough time of mourning, but it’s been a year. A year is too long. Too long.”

Hadrian stays there, not really knowing what to do. His eyes lowered, confusingly looking the floor as is an answer would just pop up from the underworld. Mr. Potter looks expectantly at Hadrian, desesperacion vibrating in his body.

“... Could you tell him that I need an answer? I really need the money”.

“I’m sorry?”

“I- Just tell him that he needs the money back”. 

Hadrian watches immobile as father and daughter disappear between the masses, the bright red dress still recognizable with all the dark clothes. 

His mind was still revolving around the conversation. Usually William Potter was a controlled man, good with words and charming (for a blind person, because his interest could be smell miles away), but the man that he spoke to today was not the same one. He seemed dispersed, stressed and, most importantly: unstable.

His vocabulary clearly reduced to only a couple of them. 

He turns around, making a subtle signal for the servant to follow him. His mind was still filled with the image of Mr. Potter and his daughter as he buys the candies, and sweet threats for Tom and Abraxas (he didn't really care about the last one, as he had a lot of  _ Purebloods  _ that needed to be in their good side, but it seemed rude to only send Tom gifts while he was staying with the blond and Hadrian was completely aware of it).

He was about to return to the car when he stops violently, someone who was walking behind him almost colliding with him.   

In a store window there were leather journals. A black journal took his attention. 

 

After Hadrian finished his lunch, he was still in the table, trying, in vain, to finish his dessert. The usually tasty and sweet treacle tart, tasted like ashes in his mouth, but he wasn’t appealed by the idea of ruddingly leaving the tart untouched. He managed to eat a quarter of it when Bradbury Lawrence entered the living room a shiny and big smile, his confident strut took him out of base, as he moved forward to wrap him in a tight hug that left him out of breath. Hugging a complete stranger wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing in his week.

Leaning back in his chair, Hadrian throws back his head in a loud laugh, Bradbury leaning forward with a ridiculous expression.

“You can’t believe how many people just think that we don’t notice anything. My father’s desire for me to come to the party he prepared was to create some sort of… new… I’m not really sure what. The guilt of not following their exact same steps? Could be. But I had too much fun at that party, more than they wanted me to. I sat with the sad and vengeful wifes and I was told everything. And when I say everything, Hadrian, I mean everything. Who slept with who, which kid got which girl pregnant, what do their other neighbors do in the afternoon. Everything but their husbands bad habits, or how unhappy they are with their boring marriages. Is still interesting to hear how they see the things that happen. They find their man hugging their secretary, and deep down they know they are cheating on them, but could never tell their so-called-friends of their husbands pastimes. So, instead, when ask about it, they would just say ‘she was dizzy so he helped her, oh, he is so  thoughtful and kind.’” Bradbury sighs theatrically, shaking his head as he continues, making Hadrian giggle. “No, ma'am, he is just messing around with a woman 20 years younger than you!” 

He sits back, fingers tapping on the armrest, Hadrian’s attention fully on him.

“It was at dinner when it actually got interesting. All the guest were sitting around the table, I was next to my mother and Ms. Fletcher, the wife of one of the many cheaters in that party, when everything just went BOOM! I wasn’t trying to fuck it off, it was actually a mistake, but I went, like an idiot, and asked Ms. Danielle, yes, listen well, Danielle, why was she sitting there. She asked me why, naturally, and I, again, like an idiot, went and said:  _ because you should be sitting diagonally to your husband. _ And she just made a face.” Hadrian laughs loudly at the expression Bradbury made. His eyes were wide open, almost popping out of their place, with his mouth pressed in a harsh line. Really similar to how Narcissa Malfoy looked at him back in fourth year. 

“‘ _ What do you mean by that, boy?’ _ And, yes, that should have given me the clue to just laugh it up and say ‘you’re too young to be married with Mr. Danielle’, but no, I, instead, looked at Ms. Amber Lancaster. That’s when everything just went downhill.” The rest of the story consisted of a representation from Bradbury of the guests of the party, including fake crying, theatrical yelling and acting worth of the Opera House. 

Bradbury, the youngest son of Hadrian’s father associate, was considered the rebel kid of the Lawrence family, his interest not fully around the legacy of his family, and more out of enjoying the moments. Bradbury, to Hadrian’s opinion, was smarter than the others. His mind was in the right place, even if his life was purely vain and immature, the boy, with his wish to leave the country before his recrutement, would probably be the only one of his family to manage to live longer. He was interesting compared to other muggles he has met in this life. Only two years older than Hadrian, but the double of his height, and his face as mature-looking as his brothers, and, just like them, he was equally attractive. Ruly black hair, with striking hazel eyes.

“I feel so bad for her. Is so sad that she thought their love will be for forever, but it didn’t last even a decade.”

Bradbury laughs bitterly.

“Sometimes life is like that, Hadrian.”

“Unfair?”

“You better believe it,” he stress out the words dramatically, as if it was a secret he wasn’t allowed to know.

“Oh, but I know is unfair, or don’t you remember that I’m an orphan who just lost his adoptive mother.” As he complained, Bradbury got more and more flustered, his mouth tensing into a grimace. 

“I’m still sorry about that. Actually, that’s why I came here today.” The previously comedic and relaxed air puffing away in a second. Hadrian regrets his last comment missing having a normal conversation. 

“Your dad send you to talk about my dad.”

“Not really… I was in his office when my father’s friend entered. He was saying that he finally got on hold with your father and that he was doing better.” He needed no introduction to know it was Mr. Potter. 

“Ok. But?”

“But told him that he was going to leave soon”.

Hadrian stays silent, waiting for him to continue. The boy didn’t seemed like he had any wish to keep talking, but coughed awkwardly.

“They didn’t look weird out, but, at least to me, it sounded grim, you know?”

Grim? It was possible. To Hadrian it was a normal interaction, not really worthy of worrying, but the fact that everyone kept mentioning the odd behavior was exhausting.

“Why is everyone just telling this to me?” He sighs, falling back in the chair.

“Hmmm?”

Hadrian hesitates for a second, wondering if telling him was a good idea. He knew that the world was moved by gossip, how the simple act could save your life, fix a misunderstanding or even, in the extreme, taking you to the place of prime minister, but he also knew that revealing family secrets was the worst mistake. We solve our problems alone, no need for the world to know, was something he heard multiple times, but could this be an exception? Could he ask for an opinion?

The empty space at the head of the table gave him the strength to speak. 

“I just saw Mr. Potter,” and he told him exactly what happened, even when he knew that Bradbury was updated to all the story. He made every effort to not omit any detail, from the body language of Mr. Potter, to his trembling voice, and repeating words. Bradbury fixates the stare in him, his mouth in a tensed line, fingers intertwined. “What could all of this mean? Why is he not himself?”

“Your father used to be affectionate?”

“No,” he admitted quickly, the idea of his father acting fatherly-like amusing him to no end, “but he isn’t like this. He is a serious and focus man, not a bitter alcoholic.” He lies, the beverage always on his hand since he can remember.

He has always been addicted, he knew it well. Some of his fancy for the poison, reminding him of his godfather fancy for fire-whisky after leaving Azkaban. He always had a problem, but it was under control. Having it under control meant that it wasn’t that bad. Meant that they were safe. All of them, including the person that was ending his own life with his vice. But a lost such as this one seemed too much to endure. 

“I don’t know what to tell you”. Bradbury says slowly, biting a nail, lost in thought. 

There was something in Bradbury's face that alarmed him, the sudden burning need to defend his father, made him step up.

“My father isn’t like this. He is polished, clean, arrogant and even a bit rude, but he has always had his shit together. How is this happening? How is he just losing himself like this?”

“People change”. 

“But usually they progress. They become better, not worse”. He insists, not satisfied with that response, feeling there was something else in that chest, but afraid of seeing it in his head.

Bradbury stays silent, completely disagreeing with Hadrian. To him, changing was just that. There wasn’t something deep in change, it was necessary for human beings. But what his father was having was a mental breakdown. The man was killing himself slowly, by the looks of it. Bit by bit. Could this kid handle it? He glances at the long-haired boy, his features standing out in the poor lighting of the corner where they decided to sit. It was heartbreaking how this sweet boy was going to lose his father too, and so soon after his mother disappearance. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Hadrian. Is just like that. Shit happens.”

Hadrian stays silent, only nodding to acknowledge Bradbury’s comment. He wanted an answer on what to do, on what to say, on how to behave, he was tired of the long, useless conversation that never took him anywhere. Barely mustering their opinions till they got tired of their sincerity, and moved to another topic. He didn’t care what other people did, or think if they weren’t able to help him fix his problem. He was more than relieved when Bradbury lied to him about a place he had to be in a couple of hours, and ran away. 

Being alone in the corner left too much to be desired.

  
  
  
  


He slams the door closed. He felt something dark vibrating in the air of the room, mocking him; what he thought was safe for him, ended up being nothing more than a false sense of security. That morning, when he woke up, he had a plan: he was going to leave the house and stay in London until the start of the school, it didn’t matter who told him he couldn’t, he refused to stay there. But now, all of his plans changed. What he planned carefully, was moved aside. 

His cheek was still throbbing from the slap, but it didn’t hurt as much as his pride. It didn’t matter if he was Harry Potter or Hadrian Shire, he was always mistreated by some petty-minded, violent, intolerant Muggle. Why did he feared or hated Voldemort, when his own family was not better? He stops in his tracks, mid-step, realizing he compared a violent and arrogant man, with the wizarding version of Hitler. Sighing was not enough to show his discontent.

He goes to hide all of Tom’s scattered letters into his trunk, before grabbing parchment, ink and a quill, agitated _.  _ He sits slowly, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. It takes him a couple of second before he starts to write.

 

_ Dear Tom, _

_ I’ll have to be quick with this, wish I could answer what you wrote in the way we love to do it, but it’s getting tense here. Is not to frighten you, but I’m not calm right now. Father returned home a couple of weeks ago. He stayed in his room all week but today we ate dinner together and had a terrible fight. We both said things, he hit me and we ended up throwing stuff. No one said anything they just stood there to watch me getting wreck.  _

_ I want to leave this place. Could you come? _

_ If you don’t want to, I’ll understand. You have to possibility to stay with Abraxas which is a thousand times better. You are safe and sound there. I’ll wait till tomorrow morning, if you don’t come, I’ll leave alone and wait for you in London, I’ll be staying in the leaky cauldron. _

 

_ Hadrian _

 

He seals the envelope, still hating how needy he sounded. Half of the letter was merely to give himself comfort than another thing, fully knowing that the letter wasn’t going to be there on time, and they would see each other in Diagon Alley. He breathes deeply.

“Death”.

Seeing the shadowy figure was like a shot of vinegar down the throat. The dark creature looming over him.

“Master?”

“I need an owl to send this letter”.

Death tilt his “head”, -was there anything there when he wasn’t in his human form?- and he didn’t need any human features to know that he was smirking, you could tell in his voice.

“Oh, so, Master forbids me to visit him, but…” That, to Hadrian, was the finally stroke.

“SHUT UP!”

Death goes silent. Days of people telling him, and gossiping, and terrible tension building up and up. He finally exploded, tears of impotence filling his eyes.

“God!” He cries out, rage pulsating dangerously fast “Just… Bring me an owl, or something, or you go there, as a human, and give this letter to Tom or any adult that will give it to him.  I don't care about your jokes, or your games, I don’t. And I don’t need your help in anything. I don’t need anyone’s help, I’m more than mature to fix this by myself!” The deity goes silent. Hadrian can remember every time Death got serious, but he could count with just one hand all those moments. 

He sees as Death nods once, and disappears, Hadrian’s letter poofing off his hand with him. He regrets how he treated Death, even when all his problems were a consequence of the asshole deity, his heart hurted for treating someone so badly. 

_ No, he deserves this,  _ he thinks trying to fix his confidence, or bost up his bad mood.

There’s a knock on the door.

“... Who is it?”

“Daphne, master.” He sighs, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. 

“Come in.” 

The old servant enters the room, closing his door behind her. Her hands shaking slightly as she tries to straight the folds of her skirt.

“Master, is raining too much, you can’t go like this.” He almost laughs at that.

“Daphne, I can’t stay, I was sure that you, more than anyone, would understand that this is not the place for me.”

“Nothing will happen while we are here.”

“Then, why did you let him hit me?” He bites back, not letting her innocent façade throw him back.

“...”

“‘ _ A young man should have discipline. A heir should listen. Everything a father does is for his family’s own good.’  _ I don’t care about that! I really don’t. I just wish to go to London, or in any case to my mom’s cottage and stay there until is time for me to go back to Scotland.”

“Hadrian…”

“Fine, then I’ll just go to London.” He growls, turning around and throwing his shirts inside the trunk harshly.

“Hadrian.”

“This is seriously not worth it.” 

“Hadrian! Your mother…!” He turns fast enough to make the old lady stop mid-sentence. All his previous rage ignited again.

“What?! My mother what?! Wouldn't like for me to spend the rest of the summer alone? Wouldn’t like to leave the house? Wouldn’t like to leave my father? What does it matter?! What does it matter what she would have like, when she is dead?!”

“...”

“She is dead. And there’s no reason for me to be here. I won't stay for you. You’re not my mother, or my grandma, or anyone. You’re the service. Who I thought would help me, but you didn’t. You, as my mother, prefered to stay silent before making him angry. Then how the fuck am I supposed to feel safe in this house?! Huh?!”

The silence in the room was sharp enough to cut skin. The blue perly eyes of his old caretaker leaving fat tears. Tears that had been bottle up for years, and now we're drowning her. Her sobs pained his heart, but he wasn’t going to back down, he said what he needed to say, even if it harmed her, it was the truth. he stood firm, his back to her, looking out of the window, seeing the storm outside, wincing at a particularly loud thunder.

“You’ll wait till tomorrow morning. When the sun comes out you can leave, but for now, go to sleep”.

Her voice was merely a whisper. He coincides.

“Fine.”

“Nothing will happen. I promise”. He doesn’t turn around until he hears the door closing. His eyes glued to the spot where his poor servant was crying. He felt guilty, but it was necessary. He cleans up the room of his things, everything going inside the trunk

  
  
  


He wakes up suddenly, his eyes huge and teary, and didn’t notice him as fast as he should. When he understood that his father was standing at the side of his bed, his fingers were closed around his neck, constricting his throat. He was too strong to wriggle him off, even as he struggles to get him off, their difference not only on age but on strength was too big to be ignored. In a particular vicious kick from Hadrian, Arthur cries, but the boy doesn’t have enough time to escape. Even when he had the opportunity in that second of hesitance he didn’t move fast enough. Hadrian gulps and gasps for air, but all the energy was starting to leave his body. Arthur sits on his stomach, trapping both arms of Hadrian in a tight deathly grip over his head. He blinks when his throat was release momentarily, he gets a big gulp of air before asking for help as loud as he could. He doesn’t stop as a pillow press on his face. 

“SHUT UP! YOU’LL BE SILENT!” He feels his head was going to explode, the oxygen was finally leaving. It hurted so much that he was sure he was going to die, no possibilities of getting out of this unless he gets air now! He fights to find his magic; it felt like it was there, somewhere, but it didn’t want to emerge. Was instead sitting dormant in a corner of his mind. His lungs started to ache and his eyes were burning alive, as if salt was poured in an open wound. He cries, a hoarse, small and scratchy last cry and the body is thrown back and impacted against the wall with a scream. 

He doesn’t think twice. He scrambles out of the room, not daring to look at his father, pain only letting him act this way. Hadrian runs the corridors merely impulsed by the adrenaline in his veins, and jumped the set of stairs really loud, he gets to the first floor faster than imagined, the steps following very close. He stops for a second before just keeping on running towards the left exit, unsure of what he was doing, he struggles with the door, but it was shut close, he was about to spell the door open wandlesly when he notices a pair of big blue eyes looking at him.

Arthur grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back. Hadrian gives a silent scream when he tossed him to the floor hitting his head hard repeatedly. The anger of his father more clear than ever, as his head was slammed over and over again, while the adult screamed stuff he couldn't understand in his dazzle state of mind. He reaches out for his father’s face, trying to separate himself from the other, but only got a punch in the nose, and an elbow hitting his shoulder three times hardly, making him cry as something made a scary pop sound. His vision blacks out, helpless blue eyes looking directly into his, as the darkness took over. The last thing he could hear was a scream, before he knew nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A NEW FIC!! Is called "Devotion" and is for the Tomarry Big Bang, so, check it out, please! <3  
> You can follow me on tumblr: smolangryslytherin
> 
> Byeee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? I had to finish some stuff in this chapter, it was completely highlighted for the confusing stuff I put, I'm still not pleased, and had to cut this chapter in two, because I'm mean.  
> The next chapter will be the story of what happened after Hadrian blacked out.

“It was a pleasure to have you here, Tom” Abraxas says, shaking his hand. Tom merely nods, walking to the fireplace, the cold and ticklish sensation of the green flames felt comforting as he throws the floo powder calling Diagon Alley. He changes from being in a fancy drawing room in the Malfoy Manor to appear in the dark and shabby pub in London. He grabs his trunk and starts to make his way towards the exit when he notices a familiar blond hair and big smile.

“Tom!” He nods respectfully at Lady Diggory, the blonde woman seemed to be inspecting his worth, even if it was in a subtle way, pretty different from the sneer that Lady Malfoy thrown in his direction when he stepped in front of her in the drawing room weeks ago. Lady Diggory did appeared to be a more patient and sweet than Lady Malfoy, his blue eyes warm with curiosity. Dominik was incredible similar to his mother, he would need to see his father to maybe find some characteristics from him, but from the ruly yellow hair, to the smile he was just like her. 

“Dominik.” He lets the hug happened, even when he just stood there uncomfortable. The hug ends fast, to his relief.

“How are you? I wasn’t expecting for you to come so early!”

“I’m just passing by, I stayed with Abraxas for a couple of days,I’m going back to London right now.”

“Oh, have you seen Hadrian?” He frowns a bit at the hopeful tone of his voice.

“No, but I’m going to see him soon.” He provoques, gloating at the disappointment in Dominik’s eyes. That meant that Hadrian had only tried to see him in the summer. Dominik didn’t only seemed disappointment but also a bit sad. 

“Oh, well, tell him I say hi, I guess I’ll see him when they send the letters with the books and stuff...” Tom nods back, a small smirk in his lips. 

“I’ll do it. Lady Diggory.” He bows and turns to the exit, ignoring the blubbering from Dominik at his back. 

As soon as he crosses the door between the magical and muggle world, he desires to go back. London was crowded, full of nasty people and rude “gentlemen”. He has to compress himself as to not touch anyone, the people walking to close to his taste, almost always rubbing on his arm, or pushing him aside. The smell was also terrible compared to Diagon Alley with the candies, flowers and perfumes in the air. Even the smell of the apothecary was better than whatever odor he was getting. 

It takes him an hour of walk to get back to the orphanage, as he didn’t want to spend the few pounds he had in his pocket, only in a couple of kilometers. The sight of the orphanage was almost like a punch in his stomach. He hesitated, for a second considering going back to the magical world, but he still opened the double door. He walks with a blank face, ignoring the stares of the other orphans,  making his way to the staircase, but stopped at the sight of the Matron.

“Riddle!” She was looking down at him, her mouth contort in something he couldn’t translate. 

“Yes, Mrs. Cole?”

“Follow me.” He obeyed, even when he just wanted to go to his room at the tone she used. He waited outside f her office, fully knowing she didn’t want him inside. Almost a minute later she got out of the room, an envelope in her wrinkly hands. “A man came a week ago, at night I must add, needing to deliver this letter to you.” She extends the letter to him. Tom nods once, turns in his heels and goes to his room. It was as empty as always, to his delight, meaning that no one was send to sleep here on his absence. He lets down his trunk, sitting at the bed, cutting the envelope open. He frowns at realizing it was from Hadrian, but his handwriting was messy and fast. He got more and more worried, and by the end of the letter he was running to find his money, wand and coat before bolting down the orphanage stairs. He ignored the scream from the Matron, and the curious looks of the other kids, as he leaves the orphanage and hails a cab. 

  
  


He enters the Leaky Cauldron, the pub now starting the get full, a group of laughing witches sitting in two join tables drinking some glasses of wine; three wizards were standing in a corner whispering about something; and other wizards alone eating or drinking. He puts on the coat, the chilly temperature inside of the establishment mixed with the fear of that letter he felt almost frozen. There were some stares on him, so he quickly moved inside, towards the tables, far away from the bar. He looks around trying, in vain, to find that long jet hair and green eyes, but it wasn’t anywhere. _Matron Cole said that it came a week ago, why did Hadrian send it to the orphanage when I told him I’ll stay with Abraxas one more week?_ Tom fidgets in his seat, looking directly at the door, expecting for Hadrian to burst in at any moment. _But, he send it a week ago, he should be here already._ _Or should have send another letter explaining what he did when I didn’t appeared._

  
  


The attendant behind the bar noticed the young wizard from the moment he bursted into the pub. It was really difficult not to notice a teenager enter a pub at six in the afternoon, but, against his better judgement, he lets him alone for hours, thinking that maybe he was expecting his parents to pick him up, but at 10 pm he couldn’t give him more time. He clears his throat once when he gets to the table, the boy looked at him once but his eyes diverted back to the door.

He clears his throat once more, lifting an eyebrow when in exchange the boy glared at him.

“Yes?”

“Kid, you have been here for hours. I don’t want to ask you to leave, but, unless you order something I would have to ask you to leave.”

“...I’m waiting for someone.”

“I can see that…” The boy didn’t seemed to want anything to do with him. He was starting to get tired of this rude and idiotic teenagers that always waltzed on the pub all day. He breathed deeply, trying to get a hold on his mood. “Who are you waiting for? They could have had ask for a room.”

The boy turns his head towards him, eyes wide open. 

“Hadrian Shire?” 

“Oh, no, that name doesn't ring any bells. Sorry.”

He sighs head returning to is previous position, fingers fidgeting. 

“Can I help you with something?”

“No.”

“... Kid, I really need you to order something.”

  
  


Tom was getting exasperated at the insistence of the man. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone to wait for Hadrian in peace?!

“Water.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.” he almost let out a hiss, but managed to retain it at the last second. The guy, in response, let out a sigh.

“Look kid, I know you don’t want to listen to me, but I really need an answer, or an explanation. You’re not allowed to be here alone at this hour. So: explain, order something or leave.”

“My friend send me a letter to wait for him here, so I’m waiting.”

“Ok, good, now order.” He glares at him, but takes out the pounds from his pocket.  _ If you explain I’ll leave you alone, _ that was just bullshit. He quickly counts the coins. 

“Can I get a butterbeer?” 

“...Fine. Five sickles” The man accepts between clenched teeths, unsure as to leave his sight from the boy, but still goes to fill up the glass. He wasn’t surprise when he lifted his head to find the table empty, and the chair back to its place. Drinking the wasted butterbeer, he goes back to attend the other customer, supposing that it was the last time that boy came to bother him.

  
  


The days pass and Tom's routine kept the same. He left the orphanage early in the morning, stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until Vincent, he learned was the attendant’s name, got suspicious and threw him out of the pub. Every time he had to escape to the Alley he could only be annoyed by the attitude the attendant took with him, what did he thought he was going to do? He was certainly not going to rob the people at the pub, or kill someone, he was only waiting for Hadrian. He almost wants to whine whenever he thought about him. For the past days he send letters non-stop, hoping he would just answer, but the owls he used returned with the letter untouched in their claws. Tom still kept on sending them, little by little his pocket started to empty, but he knew when to stop. He was going to stop when Hadrian replied. In even if he spends all of his money only in sending letters, he was still taking money from the Matron’s purse or desks, refusing to have his pocket empty. 

He looked at the family happily talking in the table next to him, something dark stirring in his stomach. At six of the afternoon he stood up and left Florean Fortescue to return to the Leaky Cauldron. When he crossed the archway, Vincent nodded in his direction, but he merely ignored him to sit in his usual table. He doesn’t raise his head from the book not even when the seat at his side was pulled back and someone sat in it. He didn’t need to turn his head to know it wasn’t Hadrian, so his interest wasn’t picked. The almost white hair and big frame, was hard to missed from his peripheric vision.

“You are here everyday, then you leave, and return almost at night until Mr. George makes you leave.”

“...”

“I can’t help but be curious about your behavior.”

“...” Tom passes the page of the book.

“I remember when I was your age,” The man lets out a laugh, Tom rolls his eyes behind the book, “things were so dramatic for me. Once my girlfriend left me for…”

“Why are you telling me this? And how does this have anything to do with me being here?”

“Oh, I really don’t know why you are here, just wanted to chat. But now that you mention…” His eyes were mockingly looking at him, his sentence formed for Tom to complete.

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh?”

He stays silent, having said enough already. The man still looks at him.

“That’s it, not story behind.”

“Oh? I don’t think so. There has to be something else behind. You come here everyday, but this mysterious person has never shown up.”

“What does it matter to you?”

“It’s not like that! Just curious.”

“He told me to come but I received the letter too late.”

“Why don’t you send him a letter?”

“I have done it already, they return untouched.” The amused face changed violently, now replaced by what he thought was sadness.

“... With magical owls?”

“Yes?”

“The owl returns?” He nods. The man sighs. “Oh, my boy… Who was it?”

“What?”

“Family or friend?”

“Friend.” He says, even though it sounded more like a question. His irritance grew when the man sighed again

“I’m sorry for your lost.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Magical owls are certainly special for something, aren’t they? There’s a reason why people prefer them over other alternatives and it’s simply because they always find whoever they are looking for. If they return is because the person is no more with us. Sorry, lad.”

A loud BANG! left frozen the customers. Tom saw red as he struts out of the pub towards the Diagon Alley, ignoring the baffled looks of the people, almost stabbing the palm of his hands with his nails. How dare anyone think that his Hadrian was dead? He wasn’t. 

He stopped in the middle of the alley, a wizard that was walking behind of him complained loudly, but he didn’t pay him a second thought. He returns to the pub, and walks towards Vincent, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“How can I get to a place very fast?” 

“Floo.” Vincent absently answers, taking a bite of the sandwich he had in his plate.

“They don't have Floo.”

“... There’s the Knight Bus. Is fast and cheap. Only five sickles the ride.” 

“Ok, great, but where do I take it?” His despair almost palpable in his voice. Vincent lets down the glass, looking intently at the boy, what was happening? Tom was unaware of his train of thought. “Where do i take that bus?”

“You just have to get your wand out and point up.”

“... What?”

“You know like muggles hail cabs? Like that but with your wand in hand.”

He nods and leaves. He does like Vincent said, and in front of him appeared a triple decker purple bus. The doors open and he hops in, not thinking twice.

“Where are you going, boy?” He gives him the direction, holding the stanchions. He almost falls in his ass when the bus starts to move at an unnatural speed. He hisses, holding strongly to the pole, closing his eyes to not get dizzy. He opens them when he volts forward at the sudden stop of the bus. “This is your stop, lad.” He pays him and gets down of the bus. his stomach was in a knot. He doesn’t look back as the bus disappears with a breeze.

He tries to open the iron gates that separates him from the building but they seemed to be stuck. Cursing under his breath, he sets out, wandering around the iron fence, finally finding some boxes next to a tree. He gets on the boxes to help himself climb the fence. He jumps into the garden with a huff. He doesn’t care about the green garden, or stepping on the flowers as he makes his way to the white double doors and pushes the doorbell. There is not answer, so he does it again, knocking loudly five times on the door, but nobody came. 

He feels his heart beating abnormally fast as he looks inside the windows that had their curtains open, a cold going down his back when he found them as empty as he imagined they were. Did they went to the cottage Hadrian talked to him about? He feels a string on his heart being pull painfully at the thought of Hadrian forgetting about them, but he wouldn’t. 

Hadrian couldn't forget about him. But the thought of being forgotten was more comforting than the idea Hadrian being dead. 

He backs off the window, looking with resentment at the building, before taking off, and hailing the knight bus once again. 

  
  


Two more days pass after he went to Hadrian’s house before he got enough courage to return to the Leaky Cauldron. By that moment he was hopeless, Hadrian just seemed to have disappeared off the map, not even a letter with his name. 

Tom wanders inside the Leaky Cauldron, again, this time some pitiful eyes following him around. 

“Vincent.” He says as he reaches the redhead. Vincent looks up, merely nodding.

“Tom, you’re back. Where were you?”

 He doesn’t answer and puts a 50p coin in the bar with a grumble. He had already spent all his wizard money, now only relying in the muggle one.

“Kid, if the boy is that much trouble is not worth it. There are a lot of fishes in the sea and you are way too young to be crying about a broken heart.” He wants to go back and punch his nose but the Leaky Cauldron was the only place he could stay in at the moment. If he knew Hadrian he wouldn't dare to even mention that. He was worth even killing someone for him. 

He goes to his usual table. Noticing that it always was empty. Maybe it had to be with his current apparition or they just didn’t like it. Was it worth it to keep coming? For Hadrian he could do whatever it was necessary, but was he going to come?He will eventually appear, wouldn’t he? 

He sighs, and drops his head on the table. The cool surface calming the headache that was forming in his forehead. 

“Hi, Tom.” There’s a soft voice at his side. A voice that normally was cheerful, but was only a whisper, as if it feared some backlash. 

He raises his head. Long black hair, big green eyes and and a frightened smile. 

“Where…” 

He couldn't speak, nor think. For days no end he came here to wait for him, only for Hadrian not to appear. But now he was there, standing in front of him, in black robes and a green coat, hands rubbing his elbows in a comforting manner. 

“How…” he stands, letting the question die, before engulfing him in a hug. Hadrian huffs, maybe out of surprise or out of annoyance,he didn’t care, he was now, finally, having him in his arms, where he fitted perfectly. Minutes passed, and he was still huffing Hadrian, even when the black-haired boy was starting to squirm.

“Tom, I can’t breath.” The boy laughs in a muffled sound due to his face being pressed to Tom’s neck, making Tom shiver at the feeling of Hadrian’s lips in his neck, almost like he was leaving kisses in the skin, even though he perfectly knew it wasn’t it. 

“I don’t care.” He mutters, his mouth pressed to Hadrian’s hair. He lets himself indulge on Hadrian softness for a few more minutes, Hadrian limply hugging back. He lets go, only enough to see Hadrian’s face, but still maintaining the body pressed to him.

He looks at his face, frowning.

“What happened to you? What happened to your neck?!” He caress the skin, there were red lines and some purple and green spots. It seemed to be healing. But what actually disgusted him was the scar in the right side of his neck. 

“We had a fight. But is fine now.”  _ Just a fight?! _

“How?” When he read the letter he never thought it was at that degree. He grabs his hand and directs him to a seat, bringing his own chair closer to Hadrian, his hand going back to cover the scar on his neck, eyes also flickering in his face, looking for anything else, but there was nothing to see. His neck, thought, not only had a scar, but seemed to be swollen, only a bit, but it was there, he gets closer, his face millimeters away from Hadrian’s, but he was absorbed in the skin under his fingers. “He did this to you?” Hadrian looks down, eyes lost in thought. He huffed a laugh, fingers intertwining with Tom’s hand over his neck, lowering them to the table with a soft smile.

“I told you that we had a fight. But is fine now. He won’t do it ever again”. 

He didn’t care about the odd tone with which Hadrian said it. He was purely focus on the vibrant emerald eyes of his Hadrian. He, and wraps his arms around his waist again. 

“I missed you…”

“I missed you too, Tommy.”

“Stop with that infuriating name.” He squeeze the skin above his hip, almost at the waist, pretending to be mad about it. Hadrian didn’t need to know he liked to do it. “Tell me what happened. Why weren’t you here? I got the letter a week after you send it, as it was addressed for the orphanage, and came here everyday waiting for you. I kept sending letters but they returned. Someone told me that it only meant that you were dead.” He tightened the hug almost carrying Hadrian in his lap. It almost made him want to weep how soft and warm Hadrian was. Specially because he was there. He was with him, not dead, but in his arms. “But you aren't. You are here.” He leaves a sweet gentle kiss on his cheek over a bump that was almost fully healed, wanting to erase it from the pure and perfect skin. His nose filling up with the smell of green apples and lavenders. “Stupid owl.” He says making a blushing Hadrian laugh.

“Maybe she was confused. After all: I’m here.” His voice is soft. Tom nods, leaving kisses across his face. “Tom, stop.” Hadrian whines, making him smile pressed to his cheek. 

“I can’t…” He leaves a couple of those in the same spot on his neck, over the scar, feeling how Hadrian trembled under his lips. It could be so easily to move a bit and kiss him properly… “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

They are startled by a clearing throat, but he refused to let Hadrian move back. He’s furious as Vincent stands at a side, letting the butterbeer down in front of him. He sees the redhead’s mouth open and close a few times, his black eyes dancing between Hadrian and him. 

“That explains it.” Vincent huffs, amusement coloring his voice as he leaves the table, to go back to the bar. Hadrian looks curiously at him.

“Explains, what?”

“Nothing.”

Hadrian looks confused. Tom leaves a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Tom!”

“Oh, so you hug me and cuddle, and is all fine, but I want to do it and it’s weird.” Hadrian blushes.

“You are being unfair.” 

“No, I’m not. Can I kiss you or what?” He wants to groan when Hadrian kisses him in the cheek. 

“You can, I guess…” Hadrian seems to remember something. “Oh! I’m going to stay here from now on.”

“Why?”

“Hmmm? I told you I wanted to spend summer break with you. If we stay here we can be the last weeks together.” He said it, oh, so innocently, but the thought of being with Hadrian made him _ squirm _ . 

“You sure?”

“Of course! Wait here, I’m going to go get the room.” He looks after him, Hadrian went to talk with Vincent who looks at Tom before smirking and bending on the bar. His hand tightened on the glass before smirking when Vincent eyes opened widely, going from Tom to Hadrian.

The boy didn’t seem or care about it as he returns almost skipping a step, with his face beaming. 

“Done! Help me to leave this stuff on the room and we’ll go exploring!” He takes Hadrian’s trunk in one hand and takes his hand with the other, throwing a smug smile when they passed by his side on the way to the stairs.

The room was simple. Only two beds, some storage for their clothes, a painting of a landscape and a magical mirror. Hadrian sits on the bed looking around. 

“Is not that bad for only thirteen sickles a night. I wasn’t going to spend the three galleons they asked for a room. We are only going to come here to sleep, after all.”

He has to go to the bathroom to allow himself to groan freely. He throws some cold water on his face, before returning to the room. Hadrian was laying down in the bed closest to the bathroom door, hair down pooling in the pillow, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Hadrian, what really happened. I was going to let you go about it, but that scar...”

Hadrian stays silent for a second, before letting out a sigh. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it took me so long when it was almost ready? Because I was playing minecraft and reading litERALLY EVERY JACK/ZHAO ZI FANFIC I COULD FIND. SPOILER: THERE ARE NOT A LOT :( (HIStory 3: trapped. Bl serie from Taiwan you can watch it in Viki). I'll probably write fanfics of them cause they are hot, is like the wolf preying over an innocent kitten wbut feeding him, spoiling him and being cute, but still dangerous(he is an assassin(??? is that the word?) and Zhao Zi is a policeman lol). There is this CANON scene in which he kidnaps Zhao Zi to get information of Jack's missing boss, but when Zhao Zi tells him he is hungry he just cooks everything that Zhao Zi asks for. HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THEM?! And when Zhao Zi leaves he s like "next time I'll cook you more noodles" And zhao Zi como "okis bye" What kind of kidnapping is that, you may ask? The best kind.  
> Anywaaaaay...  
>  next chapter will be the story and some other stuff. I'll probably skip a lot of this year in Hogwarts cause they are too young to be doing smutty stuff, and I really don't care about their school year lol If I could I wouldn't write about their classes.  
> bye
> 
> Tumblr: smolangryslytherin


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Here is chapter 13 yay. Is short because I didn't know what else to put in it, and honestly I'm fine with it being so short.

FIRST SEE THIS!

It was made by bone-kun for the Tomarry WIP Big Bang. I'm really happy about this!

Really glad to have finished the Big Bang before the final date :3 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Hadrian had sighed deeply.

“We were having dinner, I stayed silent the whole meal, really not wanting to fight. I was tired of fighting. Everytime we saw each other, we would just bicker, and to that point, I didn’t want to anymore. But then he started to talk about my mother. About how I was doing everything she hated. Then he went to criticized my hair, stating that I looked like a poof and an ugly one at that. Honestly that part was normal: it was obvious he would eventually talk about my hair, so I dismissed it. But he went back to my mother, and then he talked about my biological mother. I was so mad! I don’t even remember what I told him but it had to do with him being an embarrassing alcoholic, good for nothing, idiot.” Hadrian lays down, hair pooling at the sides of his head, a pout on his lips. “I sounded like a child! Like a little kid, Tom! I could have been actually offensive, but I merely said that. I just…” His laughs sounds embarrassed. “Then we fought and he left this mark, the servants didn’t say a thing.” Tom sits close to him, hand falling on the scar, rubbing it like he was capable of erasing it. 

“How did he left that mark?” Tom asks, looking at the scar that almost seemed to glow under the attention. 

  
  


_ Hadrian’s body was lying still in a poodle of dark blood, almost black. His green eyes were half-open, looking around for 4 interminable minutes, the people on the room silently seeing the light leave and the eyes dilate completely, the green becoming merely a thin ring on the outsides of the dark abysm. They knew that he was dead. Someone sobs, waking Arthur from his reverie, he turns to look at Finnian, his black eyes streaming hot and big tears.  _

_ “What have you done?” _

_ “I did nothing.” His voice is cold, hard. Empty. There was no reaction, at least not real one. He was just leaning on the archway towards the kitchen, eyes fixed on the body, uninterested, as if it wasn’t a cadaver of a child but something as trivial as a boring letter from an acquaintance. “He is not dead. Not yet.” They stand straight, confusion washing over the horror. Daphne feels the eyes of the others, silently imploring her to do something. _

_ “...” Finnian opens and closes his mouth. The fear pooling like acid in his dried throat, Arthur’s eyes on him, as he was the ‘brave’ one. Finnian looks at Hadrian. “He is dead. You…” _

_ “He is acting, to make me look bad. Don’t trust his little tricks.” Finnian was speechless, they all saw him bang Hadrian’s head against the floor. They all heard the ‘crack’ from his skull.  _

_ “Arthur…” _

_ “You want him to be dead?! Fine!” They watch him strut out of the room, returning with a knife. Some of them try to stop him, grabbing his arms, or holding into his body, but he pushes them away with painful ease. They stop when he kneels next to the body.“No, you want prove?” They cry when the knife pierced the side of his neck. “There, now he is dead. Happy?” _

_ They were not happy, they stood still, eyes fixed anywhere but in the body laying on the floor; the only one to look at Hadrian was Daphne, something shining in the gaze, maybe regret, maybe relief, or something so unexpected that would never cross your mind. Arthur laughs, his eyes shifted to Hadrian. _

__

 

Hadrian’s eyes moved around. Looking for something, except there was nothing there. Tom waited patiently for him to answer. 

“I… I don’t know. I don’t remember.” 

“How can you not remember?” 

“It’s blurry.”

Tom looks at the bright green eyes, want pooling on his stomach. Could he kiss him? Yes, he was able to, he just needs to bend a bit and press to those pretty pink lips. He lays down, next to Hadrian, their shoulders touching.

“I’m just happy that nothing bad happened to you. You got me so worried, not appearing, not writing and then that idiotic man said that. I will never let you go away from my side ever again.”

He holds his hand possessively, he wasn’t thrown back by Hadrian’s laughs. He meant it.

“But, please, tell me how the fight went, what exactly happened. If you don’t remember the scar, do you remember anything else?”

 

_ “What? How many times have you had to see this mess?”  _

_ “But it has never been a child...” One whispers, gaining a snarl from Arthur. _

_ “Child? This thing was not a child. This was a monster.” _

_ There’s only silence. Arthur’s heavy steps were the only sound in the house.  _

_ “What should we do?” Finnian whispers. _

_ “We have to…” _

_ “We need to clean this.” _

_ They turn to look at Daphne.  _

_ “You can’t be serious. Please, tell me that you are not serious.” _

_ She didn’t need to answer. Her eyes fixed on Hadrian’s face. On his little body laying in his own blood.  _

_ “Neene… He killed Hadrian.” Daphne shakes her head. _

_ “We need to obey.” She jumps Arthur rolls his eyes, barking at them. _

_ “Enough! Clean this up. I don’t want it here.” _

_ “...Where should we put him, master?” _

_ “Where do you think?” He spats, sitting down on an armchair, leaning back with his eyes closed, a frown on his forehead. He didn’t care where to put him, just to not get caught. _

_ Finnian voice was almost inaudible. “Next to the roses. He liked to be there...” _

_ They jump at Daphne’s scream. _

_ “What?!” _

_ “He… He…” _

_ “What are you saying?!” _

_ “He moved.” _

_ Arthur barks a laugh. _

_ “He didn’t, crazy woman. He is dead, didn’t I stab…” He stops on his tracks. There was a whining sound, like a puppy who was accidently stepped on. He slowly looks towards the sound.  _

_ It came from the body. Hadrian’s eyes were now closed in a pained expression. _

_ “No… No, sometimes cadavers do odd things. That doesn’t mean anything.”  _

_ They keep their eyes on the boy. Everyone startling when it moved. A hand went to the blade, and slowly it was retired from the open wound, blood rushing out of the wound inflicted by Arthur; they stay still as it whines again, a curse leaving his lips. He sat slowly, head hanging forward, face covered by the long locks of black hair dripping the black substance. The servants slowly walk back, until one bumps into a table, the wooden object making a sound against the floor. They gasp. Hadrian’s face turns to them, green eyes shining in the dark room like lanterns. Finnian sobs mournfully, a hand covering his mouth. _

_ “Had…” His voice gets stuck in a cough, the others didn’t look until the coughs were more violent, blood was drooling out of his mouth. “W-what-?” They scream when the body falls forward, a knife buried in his back.  _

_ Arthur was slowly making his way out of the room, but Hadrian noticed.. The boy was gasping for air as he gets on his feet, a hand covering the leaking wound on his neck. Their eyes connect. Arthur wants to look away, but he can’t, the green eerie eyes looking back with some dark intent. He is startled by the sensation of a bug crawling on the top of his head, he slaps where the movement was happening, but he still feels it. Tiny and numerous legs tapping around, proving his sanity. He scratches the itch, hopefully killing the bug in the process, but it kept moving around. It took him a second to realize it was inside his head.  _

_ The servants watched Arthur scratch his head almost violently, before he turns to them, eyes glassy and lost. _

_ “Arthur?” Daphne asks, voice trembling. The man reached Hadrian, who hanged him the bloody blade.  _

  
  


“I remember waking up tired, and in pain. But is fine now.”

“I don’t like to hear you say fine, ever again. Everytime you say that something is fine, everything is basically on fire, and you are almost dead.” Hadrian laughs.

“You are overreacting, love.” Tom feels his face heat at the nickname, but doesn’t let it appease him.

“You disappear, I can’t contact you, you are not home and when you appear you have a huge scar on your neck. And yet you say everything is fine? Fuck off.”

Hadrian laughs again, going to get his pouch of money before returning to Tom. He takes Tom’s hand and tugs it to get him to move, but the black-haired just glared at him.

“Let’s go to the Alley.”

“Tell me where you were.” Hadrian pouts, hand wrapping around Tom’s wrist to pull him up but he doesn’t. “Hadrian…”

“Fine! I really don’t know where we were. They took me to the hospital, and after that I accompany him to some gatherings. We were like 3 hours from London, though.”

“That’s it? Something else happened? Hadrian, tell me.”

“Well… Cleaning his mess was awful, you know.”

 

_ “Master.” Hadrian was hysterically walking around in a tight circle on the living room, covered in dried blood. “How did it get to this?” _

_ “What?! You...” Hadrian breathes to get his patient on hold. “Ok, let’s pretend that you could stop this.” _

_ “You also could stop it. Magic, remember?” _

_ “Magic?! You think I was able to do magic when I was being attacked on my sleep?! Well, now I will, I can never sleep easy ever again.” _

_ “You had an opportunity.”  _

_ “Yes, for a second, but it was over before I could blink.” _

_ “A second is enough.” _

_ “I got scared, okay? I also didn’t thought that he will go all the way.” _

_ “Master, what were you expecting? You saw all of his intention to kill you.” _

_ “No, I didn’t! Is like when I fought with Malfoy, on the past life I mean, and we went like ‘I could kill him’, yeah, really doubt that would happen… Well, he did tried to kill me, but before that happened, we were just saying it, and that’s it... “ He looks at Arthur apprehensively. Or what was left of him. “I know that I shouldn’t have provoked him.” _

_ “Which time?” _

_ “Ha-ha. At dinner.” Hadrian moans, pressing his hand to his head. “I called him out, and I knew he was going to retaliate, but I never expected this.” He gesture to the bloody scene. “After I pushed him, I did wanted to just leave, but seeing Daphne staring at me from the front door as she locked it. I just froze.” _

_ Death doesn’t answer, he was busy floating around the room, seeing the damages. _

_ “Very unfortunate. At least you did well.” _

_ “How so?” _

_ “If you didn’t notice, they are dead.” _

_ “Yes, is no secret that people die when their heads are not attached to their bodies.” Hadrian spits, sitting on the floor. “And they deserve it.” _

_ “Oh! Do they?” He doesn’t sound reprimantly, not that Hadrian imagines death being annoyed by more casualties. Especially when it was coming from his Master. His voice sounded strangely hopeful and amused.“Tell me more.” _

_ “I don’t need to say anything! They let all of that happen. They stay silent as he broke my skull. BRING ME SKELE-GRO!” He moans holding his head, trying to minimize the pain, even when it only numbed it. _

_ “Is your fault. You killed yourself again.” He says after he popped back with a bottle of the potion.  _

_ “I didn’t kill myself, he killed me.” _

_ “Again: magic.” _

_ “Shut up! I’m going to die form the pain!” _

_ “No, you won't. Well, I’ll head out while you clean.” _

_ “WHAT?!” He screams at the empty place. _

 

“Cleaning what mess?”

“Oh, you know, his reputation.” 

He finally tugs Tom hard enough to make him get out of the bed. He wraps his arms around Tom’s arm, pulling him out of the bedroom, not that Tom was refusing to be tugged. Vincent throws them a look as they get past him.

“What’s his problem?” He asks Tom, as they opened the entrance to Diagon Alley, walking to Florean and Fortescue.

“Who knows?”

“You do know!”

Hadrian was only shut down when he got his ice cream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I'll see if I can update soon, but really doubt it. Now I have to finish the chapter from the other fic, and I'm tired.  
> Tumblr: smolangryslytherin


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't edit. This what I wrote in two days, in total like... maybe 6 hours. College isn't as bad as all the things that are happening in my life. Like, is not bad, is just blatantly stupid and ugh.  
> If you see a mistake tell me.   
> I'm really tired lmao  
> I also have no idea how to get to the other stuff. I'll make filler chapters as to move time, because updating every three months is not it

The rest of their Summer break was a mix of walking around Diagon Alley, talking, and eating ice cream at least once a day. The amount of money he expended on the ice cream could have fed a big family, but it didn’t even made a dent on his vault. He felt delighted of at least getting something good from becoming an orphan. Again.

Tom, unaware of the complete story, was constantly thinking of ways to end Hadrian’s father. He didn’t knew even how the man looked, as Hadrian only had photos of his mother, but he wanted to get rid of him. The idea of someone hurting his friend, made his entire being crave blood to be spilled. Tom felt more and more drawn to him, even if he thought it couldn’t be possible; Hadrian became everything he had, and everything he wanted to have until the end. 

Once, they were sitting down in the Leaky Cauldron, when an older lady from the table next to them giggled. Hadrian turned with the same smile he sends Tom towards the lady, wonder painted on his face. The lady just smiles with a closed mouth, tenderness on her bright eyes.

“You two seem so close. Is good to see brothers having such a good relationship.”

Tom ignored the snort coming from Vincent, focusing on the lady with a blank face.

“We are not brothers.” 

“Oh? You look so alike!” Hadrian laughed, but Tom didn’t.

“Not really! I mean we are both kind of pale… Well, I’m darker, but is close, and we have black hair but that’s it.” Hadrian says as Tom’s hand wrapped around his arm. The lady dropped it, even if the soft smile stayed pasted on her wrinkled face. Vincent was behind the bar, still snorting softly, only capturing the attention of the, already, drunkards sitting there.

Hadrian wanted to laugh, just at the irony of being compared to Tom Riddle, once again, in two different worlds. They were meant to be that, weren’t they? He felt pleased at that thought. It was comforting.

While Hadrian wondered on it in a happier tone, Tom, on the other hand, felt creeped out. He quickly poundered on their similarities, from their looks to their personality, judging as accurate as he possibly could. He dismissed it, even if his heart still pounded faster than usual in his chest. The idea of him being a narcissist who fell in love with himself was thrown off the window, even if he let the window open in case the idea jumped back.

  
  


When they received their Hogwarts letter they immediately went to buy the things, enjoying the solitude of the Alley. The crowds of wizards started to appear after 10 am, as usual, and by that time they were almost done with their shopping, just needing to buy more parchment, ink, and take their robes from the store were they ordered it. Tom was guarding the area, but it took a second of distraction, for Hadrian to be engulfed on Dominik’s arms. 

“I missed you!” The blond cries at loud, attracting some eyes, that went back to their business just as fast. Hadrian pats his back, trying to calm him down. “I came as soon as the letter arrived to see if I caught you.” 

“Missed you too, Domi.” He laughs, trying to move him a bit to get some air. 

“You didn’t respond to my letters! Why didn’t you answer?” He accused.

“I had some problems with the owls. I think there's something where I lived that confuses them.” He limits himself to say, managing to release the blond. His friend has certainly grown a few centimeters in the summer break, now being taller than Tom and him, hair now  as messy as he could have imagine from Dominik. But the face was the same mischievous boy, just like when he met him. 

“Where were you?” Dominik asks, letting go of Hadrian completely.

“Home, but we stayed in the Leaky cauldron for… three weeks?” He looks at Tom who nods, a smug smirk on his face. “Yeah, three weeks.”

“You were here and never told me?” Harry blinks twice, turning to look at Tom who displayed a unapologetic expression.

“What… I thought you sent the letter!” Puzzled Harry, raising an eyebrow.

“I think I forgot.” He says intertwining their arms, with a petulant smile towards Dominik.

“Oh, really?” Dominik says, with narrowed eyes.

“Yes.” Then he adds: “Oops.”

“Tommy, I told you to send Domi a letter.”

“I forgot, Hade.”

“Hade?” Dominik and Hadrian ask, as Tom’s makes a face of disgust.

“I was trying something, but I hate it. Forget about it.” 

  
  


Hadrian’s and Tom’s belongings back on the Leaky Cauldron, while Dominik had to carry it until he saw his mom and gave her the stuff he bought. Being free of the heavy books and other bags, they decided to go rest.

“What did you and your parents do?” Hadrian asks once they were sitting in a parlour.

“Not much. We mostly stayed home, but I visited Luke and Daniel a couple of times. Hmmm… Oh! We went to a quidditch game, and I finally got to meet all my cousins, but that’s it. What about you?”

Tom decides to skip his “turn to talk” as he had no desire to recall it. His anxiousness for Hadrian still present every now and then. The rest of the summer break was him a bit in the orphanage before staying with Abraxas for a long time. Was there something to recall? Maybe, but not to Dominik.

Hadrian tilts his head, with a sigh.

“Well… I was with my father all summer, but a couple of weeks ago he left to Ireland and because I didn’t wanted to I decided to stay in the Leaky Cauldron. The house felt so empty.” Tom’s eyes had a glint that Hadrian decided to ignore. For now there won’t be questions, but he braised himself for the interrogation.

Dominik, while the other two exchanged a look, raised both eyebrows at them.

“So that’s why you two…” Hadrian wasn’t sure what was the end of the sentence, but still nodded.

“Yeah, Tom came and we simply stayed here.”

“Doing what?” Queried Dominik.

“Talking, exploring the Alleys, that’s mostly it.” Tom snaps his head away from Dominik’s soft smile, annoyed by Hadrian’s honesty. He prefered to keep the cryptic talking, to screw over Dominik’s mind. Well, he was to blame, as Hadrian couldn’t read his mind, and he was sure that if he told Hadrian what was his plan, the boy would have questions, and thy were the kind of questions that he wasn’t ready to answer.

“Oh. That’s good. I can’t wait to go back to Hogwarts, I love my home, but I miss the castle.”

“Me too.” Hadrian sighs back, warm filling his chest at the thought of the castle. Tom wanted, more than anyone, to go back to the castle, where his security was almost guaranteed. And now Hadrian felt the same, as he didn’t have anyone to return home to. “Changing a bit of topic, what classes are you taking?”

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. You?”

“Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Magical Theory. Tom will also pick Ghoul Studies.” He answers. Dominik’s eyes open wide, surprise coloured his face.

“We can take Magical Theory? Now? I thought that only the seventh years could take that class.”

“Is an extra-curricular.” Tom points out. “If they all chose to take it on their last year is a mere coincidence. And is also not as advance as theirs, clearly. But it will allow us to learn the bases of all the wicked ways.” Hadrian laughs at the last part. Dominik brushed over Tom’s comment.

“Wow. I’ll take Art as my extra-curricular.” He admits a bit embarrassed, with a self-conscious shrug of his shoulders. 

“Really? What do you do?” Hadrian’s excited surprise seems to relax him.

“I can paint. I mean I’m not by any means good at it, but I like it.”

“I didn’t know that. Would you show me someday?”

“Yes!” He accepts, far too quickly, but neither minded. “Again, is not that good, but yeah, I try.”

“I still want to see.”

Dominik nodded, a blush on his cheeks.

“So, how do you expect to fit all of those classes in your schedule?”

“Is possible.” Hadrian says, maybe too quick. If Hermione kind of could be able to fit every class, they could fit one more class then usual. “Is just one more class.”

“What about you, Tom?”

“It’ll be fine.”

“You’ll have less free time.” 

“Obviously.”

Hadrian shrugs at both of them, “I mean, yes, Tom would have less free time, but is necessary to know how to deal with different Magical Creatures.” He says, hand rubbing on his arm.

“Hmmm, I suppose so.” Dominik doesn’t look that interested in that, a surprise for Hadrian, as this was the goofy boy who’ll give anything to have a dark creature as his best friend, or neighbored.  

  
  


The door slides open. Tom and Hadrian were reading the Ancient Runes book, Hadrian leaning against Tom’s side, as the other Slytherins entered, sitting on their respectives seats. Abraxas between both twins, and Adrian at Tom’s other side.

“How was your summer break?” Hadrian mutters, eyeing the rune of protection, trying to memorise it. His finger following the shape in the correct order that the book said.

“It was fine.” Tom and Hadrian look up. The twins were known for adoring to show off their fantastic lifes. Keeping that for later, he looks at Adrian, who perks at the attention.

“Well, I went with father to America for the first time.” 

“Really? How was it?”

“It was… They were so many creatures everywhere, it was kind of disgusting, but by itself my break was delightful.” Hadrian had to blink when his pompous tone shifted to a vicious one. “Even if an old bitch had the audacity of insulting my father.”

“What did she say?” He asks passively, ignoring the gasp that left Abraxas.

“That he was a good for nothing cheater.”

“Oh, so the truth?” Abraxas spits, hatefully.

“Don’t play with me, Malfoy.”

Hadrian looks between the two of them, dying to know the sauce between them. The blond was basically throwing daggers at the black-haired heir. 

“... But, did something good happened?” He insisted, trying, in vain, to change the pathway of the conversation to a more pleasant one, but the boys just walked over it. 

“Well, my family decided that there were some traitors that needed to be deal with, so thankfully I don’t have any familiarity with them anymore.”

Abraxas jumps to his feet, his blond hair going everywhere like an angry kitten. Adrian jumps too, not wanting to be in a lower position than Abraxas. 

“Traitors? You were the ones who ruined everything!” He accuses, as he points a finger at him.

“Us?! US?! That bitch that you call cousin cheated on MY cousin! And WE ruined it?!” Adrian barks back, a bit of spit landing on Abraxas cheek, not that he rubbed it, as to hold his glare.

“Your father just went to have sex with half the Malfoys! He is the actual bitch in this situation! He disgraced my family!”

“I think that I need to remind you that HE NEVER FORCED ANYONE, THEY WENT AND LET HIM DO IT! If your family is defiled I assure you THAT MY FATHER NEVER DIRTIED THEM!” 

“HOW IS THAT A DEFENSE?!” Hadrian hold his hands up, and even if they didn’t turn to look back at him, their shoulders went lower. 

“Ok, ok, ok. Calm down. Let me see if I understand: your cousins are married and…”

“The bitch of his cousin went and cheated mine.”

“Yeah, I can kind of understand that part. So… What does your father….” Adrian huffs, a smug smirk on his face, annoying Abraxas further.

“My dad is a lover, I mean, if they think they’re so rightful, they shouldn’t accept everyone on their beds…”

“Ok, that’s it!” Then Abraxas and Adrian were rolling on the floor pulling each-others hair, kicking and punching. Hadrian looks at Tom for support, but he was just laughing. Hadrian pulls down the curtain to not let anyone see the idiots fight, and passes the lock. 

“What about you two?” He asks a bit louder, as the make his voice be heard over the jeered insults, making the twins look at each-other.

“Nothing.”

He sighs, crossing his arms.

“Tom, do something!”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Anything!” Tom’s eyes study the rolling boys, before going back to his book, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Let them fight. This way they’ll fix it faster.”

“That’s not funny!”

“I’m not trying to be funny.” Hadrian sits back, crossing his right leg over the left one.

“So, what? If we fight you’ll just pull my hair until I decide I’m not mad anymore?”

“No, I’ll kiss you until you forgive me, but they won't kiss so it’s a waste of time to mention that.” Hadrian uncrosses his arms and legs.

“You are impossible.” He sighs, leaning against the window, choosing to let them kill each other.  _ ‘I’m not their nanny, that can do whatever they want.’ _ His mind hissed, in a pouty tone.

  
  


The first Hadrian notices, as the first years were being selected, was the grim expressions on every professors face. He knew of the news on all Europe, the distraught of those lives lost in the past months. Not only dealing with the occasional visions from Death, but the newspapers, which Tom insisted on reading first time of the morning. He didn’t want to think about the war, deciding on the position of being neutral, but being uncommunicated wasn’t an option, he still had to read about the attacks, conquers, and homicides, knowing that being ignorant of the situation was a dead wish. But he couldn’t possibly know what they were thinking. Were they mourning the lost of someone? Were they scared? Did they feared someone else getting hurt?

His eyes, even if they didn’t want to, danced towards Dumbledore. The redhead had cutted his hair really short, now the longer beard wasn’t more than a tiny forest. And even if he did look younger, his eyes were different. 

Baby blue eyes seemed lost in thought, as if his body was empty, and wasn’t more than a decoration on the professors table, and, if the dark eye bags were a clue, he was worried sick. 

“He looks tired.” Hadrian whispers in Tom’s ear, clapping politely as a new student came to their table with shaky legs. 

“Yes. Abraxas told me that his behavior is abnormal.” 

“How so?”

It takes him a moment to answer.

“In the past weeks he hasn’t been in public a lot. That’s unusual. Even if he is eccentric he is seen in social gatherings at least five times in a week. But the only times they saw him was in the postal service and Gringotts.”

“Really? But, I mean, even if that’s different, is not weird.”

“I didn’t say weird, I said unusual. Why is he going there instead of sending his owl? And now only that, why does he need to write so many letters?”

“Why do you think he is writing to more than one person?”

“He sends multiple letters everytime he goes. Or he is trying to keep on touch with an army, or he is sending dozens of letters to the same person. And, by itself, his style has changed. He stopped the Merlin-want-to-be look, to appear like a normal wizard of his age. And the new clothes...”

That’s when it kicks him.

“Is he in love?” Tom turns into an ugly grimace.

“I hope not. Is more severe than that.” He says. “New clothes, new hair, new face, new schedule…”

Hadrian shakes his head no.

“Spy, Hadrian. Spy.”

“They think he is an spy?”

“Maybe, maybe not. What I do know is that he is doing something he is not proud of.” He could second that. The furrow on Dumbledore’s eyebrow almost screamed ‘guilt’.

“Why am I so curious?” Tom just smirks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments btw <3  
> tumblr: smolangryslytherin  
> twitter: smolangrygirl


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I just want to move pass this year, is actually annoying. I don't care about the third year! And they are still too young to all the drama that I want. If you see mistake tell me, please. Couldn't edit, the next weeks I'll be studying for my test so I'll try to upload after the 4 of December, I'll also try and update devotion and start a new fic I have been thinking of.   
> Really hope you like it.

 

He sighs hard enough for Tom to listen, raising his eyes from his half-finished essay for Potions. Hadrian has been trying to write the essay for an hour, but the constant fight between Abraxas and Adrian was making him go crazy. Their chatter was louder and dumber any minute that passed, only getting Hadrian to almost cry of frustration, as he couldn’t leave the table until he finished the essay. 

“What?” Hadrian shakes his head holding it between his hands.

“I can’t. I actually can’t. I’m going to scream if they keep that up.”

“Breathe.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

Hadrian decides to shame them until they left. He stares fixedly at them, not blinking; Abraxas is the first to notice, stopping mid sentence. Adrian turns to look at what Abraxas was looking, closing his mouth. 

“Thank you.” He snaps as they move to another table far from them to continue with their fight this time through spitting whispers. Hadrian huffs at them, and returns to his paper, resting his elbow on the table holding his head between his hands. 

“Do you need help?” Tom says slowly.

“No. I can do it by myself, thank you.” He tries to say as sweetly as possible, but it still sounded too snappy. He grabs the quill with a complaint. “I thought they would have had forgotten this stupid feud by October, but it has only gotten worse.” He hisses, the tip of his quill scratching the parchment he was doodling in, his homework was empty only containing his name and the date. Tom nods once, his wrist twisting as he wrote down neatly in his own parchment. 

“They’ll eventually get over it, don’t worry so much.”

“I’m not worried, but mad. They were good friends, but their families ruined that.”  _ Or were they friends because of their families?  _ He didn’t want to think about it.

“They are friends.” Tom says, wetting the tip of the quill before continuing writing. Hadrian looks at him, taken aback.

“What? They are always fighting now!”

“But it’ll pass. They are still close. It is not their feud, but their families, eventually they’ll forget it and move on. I’ll give them till november.”

Hadrian sighs again, letting down the quill. 

“Besides, the fight is fair. He cheated on his wife. If someone cheated me, I’ll cause a mass genocide.” Hadrian laughs awkwardly _. Well, at least this time around it won’t be for racism. _

“Poor future girlfriend of yours.” Tom’s eyes twinkle for a second. Straightening his back he says, as nochtantly as possibly.

“Girlfriend? More like boyfriend, partner, soulmate, intended...” Hadrian's eyes were wide open, something like recognition. He looks down, before looking back up, meeting Tom’s amused expression.

“You like boys?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

He tries to find the ‘obviousness’ for a couple of seconds, nodding in fake understanding.

“Yes, of course.” Tom laughs under his breath, knowing they had a couple of stares over them. He was craving to just declare, and just make them look away.

“You are painfully oblivious, love.” He says sweetly, peering from the corner of his eyes, at the pretty face of his dumb friend. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll know pretty soon.”Instead of answering Tom just shrugs his shoulders, 

Hadrian rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He goes back to writing, ignoring Tom’s eyes fixated on him. “I just want to fix this so we can go back to what it was before.” 

“To what? To be the loudest in the group?” Hadrian laughs sarcastically. “They’ll get over it. Just stop obsessing over their friendship.” He frowns at the misspelled word he had just wrote. “You’re not their mom to tell them what’s correct.” 

Hadrian makes a face.

“Their mothers are the ones telling them to be like that.”

“Really, stop it.”

“Fine, I’ll stop. Just forget I said anything.”

“I won’t forget, but alright.” 

  
  
  


Hadrian puts down his books in the table, trying to hide a yawn. 

“I want Halloween to come. I’m so tired.”

“What does Halloween has to do with you being tired?” Tom mutters, tracing the last piece of the rune of Hadrian’s unfinished homework. The homework was send two days ago, yes, but he should have done it the same day it was sent, like Tom did, instead of going to the Quidditch practice. “Done, here you go.”

“Thank you.” He babbles, head resting on his books, this time fully yawning. 

He had only told Tom that he had a nightmare, but he couldn’t tell him what it was about. He wasn’t going to say ‘yeah, Death showed me an orphanage being burned down, so I just want to erase my memory or kill myself.’ He didn’t even know where it was located, as the banner on the entrance had already fallen down, its support ate by the flames, but he could still see and hear everything; the blood-curdling screams before the permanent silence. He woke up at 2 in the morning, eyes shot open, breath disheveled and fast, looking around in terror, expecting to see the fire around his bed. He felt too hot and scared to go back to sleep again, so he sat in his bed, looking at Tom’s closed bed curtains in wonder, but stayed where he was. He wanted someone, even if to talk about the weather, but waking him up seemed heartless. He had to sit still hugging himself in the darkness.

And now he was paying the feed for being awake for more than 24 hours. He hadn’t even had time to do his homework or dress properly. Tom had, hastily, knot his tie, and straight his shirt, while he left his hair alone, he would have left it like that if Walburga hadn’t made a braid.

He knew he looked awful, he didn’t needed anyone telling him for him to know. He had seen the dark circles and the pale face in the mirror before leaving the dormitories. He was mad at himself, for not being strong enough to close Death’s visions, even though the entity could easily overpower him in a second. 

He sighs loudly, almost falling asleep after exhaling. 

“I want to go to bed.” He whines. “I don’t feel well.” 

“... I think you should go to the infirmary, to see if they give you something.” 

“But I’m not sick.” 

“Hadrian.”

He only whines in response, but stands up.

“Fine, if you don’t want me here, I’ll leave.”

“Don’t be like that, love.”

“No, I’ll leave. It doesn’t matter who’ll you replace me with, I’ll fight them.”

Hadrian steps out, and was only a couple of steps from the door when the professor stood in front of him, eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest. 

“Mr. Shire, where are you going?” Her voice is softer than usual, but still severe. 

“I don’t feel well, I’m going to the nurse.” He mumbles, rubbing the side of his face.

He almost jump when a cold hand pressed against his forehead.

“Hmm… Alright.” She turns, looking around the corridor. “Mr. Doyle!” A six year stops, and ges to them, after signaling his group to continue. “Please, accompany Mr.Shire to the hospital wing.” 

The professor marches to the classroom, with a last look to Hadrian. Sean Doyle looked after the professor, and when he turned Hadrian was already heading over to the healer. He quicks his step behind the boy, studying the strange conduct of the usually bubbly Slytherin. He knew what they said about Shire, but the only time he had seen him, was when the kid got the news of his mom; he still remembers how his heart felt heavy at the little kid gasping for air, and being coodle down days later in the hospital wing. The boy had clearly grew up, but, in his eyes, he was still that: a kid. No one could blame him, as Shire had to have the same age as his brother. He seemed like a good kid.

But still was a Slytherin. 

“What do you have?” He asks, carefully. wishing to push aside his prejudice. 

“I’m tired.” 

“That’s it?” The Slytherins seemed annoyed as he nods his head.

“I know! If I fall asleep no one can blame me, but Tom insisted that I needed to go. I’m not sick, just tired.” 

He wasn’t sure who Tom was, but didn’t redeem necessary to understand what he meant. The walk to the hospital wing was quiet, as the kid seemed to be more asleep than awake. 

“Mrs. Bloom?” Hadrian yawns.

There’s the sound of quick steps and the healer came out of her room, eyes wide open at the sight of a weak and pale looking Hadrian tumbling to a bed. 

“What happened, Hadrian?” She asks in a hard, though concerned tone. He doesn’t answer but closes his eyes, with a last yawn.    
He was safe, so he could sleep.

Doyle looks down at the kid, then the healer.

“I have to go now.”

“Yes, yes.”  She says absently, casting diagnosing charms, her whole attention on the slumbering boy. 

Sean turns and leaves, not once looking back. His interest forgotten as fast as he lost vision of the kid.

  
  
  


Hadrian felt better very fast, he stayed in the hospital wing for 8 hours getting sleep and left after drinking a pepper up potion. When Tom saw him enter the common room, he stared, as if he was looking for some sort of open wound or his neck snapped in half. Why was he expecting that when Hadrian wa only death tired? Hadrian just presses himself next to Tom, with a smile. He wants to sit, but Tom shakes his head, and as he was about to talk, the others come down the room. As they leave the House, the group couldn’t contain their excitement.

“I’m excited for Hogsmeade.” Abraxas says. The others quickly agreed, talking about the things they were going to do in Hogsmeade. The twins, for an instance, were going to meet with some of their family members before getting the liberty to do something of their own, but the majority of them had complete liberty to do as they pleased. 

Hadrian had so many places in his ‘to go’ list, starting with Johan trinkets, Dominik’s Maestro Music Shop, visit the other Ollivander’s local to get a wand holder for Tom, and Scrivenshaft's, and end the day staying in the Three Broomsticks. He couldn’t wait for the weekend. 

A sudden thought gets him. 

“How did you got your permission signed?” Hadrian asks Tom, grabbing his wrist firmly, their steps coordinated. 

“Professor Slughorn signed it for me.” Hadrian stops in his motions, forcing Tom to follow with a complaint. He wants to ignore it, and feel happy for Tom, but an angry fiber about his past life wakes up from its slumber. 

“Is he allowed to sign it?” His voice feels separated from his body, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Tom. He only nods, trying to find the reason for its odd reaction. 

“He is recognized as my magical guardian in the magical world, so he is entitled to act as my tutor, allowing him to signed, seeing in the best of my interests.” His voice is careful, trying the ground he was walking in. 

_ McGonagall could have signed my permission, _ he thinks somberly, lowering his eyes. He doesn’t jump, as he expected the other voice take the path of his thoughts.  _ This was to protect you from the danger she thought was after you, she didn’t do it to be mean, and you know it. Whenever she could, she turned the things on your favor, even if it wasn’t on her nature or you didn’t deserved it.  _ The voice tries to calm the tiny green fire, in a soft voice, much more different than his.  _  She thought of you as family. Don’t be so selfish.  _ He shivers a bit, returning to his normal self. Tom was looking at him, making Hadrian want to cover behind someone, or slap Tom’s glare out of his face.

“Why are you sad? Didn’t you wanted me to go?” His voice was sharp and hard, more like the usual tone he took to the others, a tone that he never used to address Hadrian any more. He lets go of Tom wrist to hold on his hand and squeeze it.

“No, just remembering something.”

Tom’s eyes noticeable softened. He opens his mouth...

“... Lads?”

“What?” They both ask in different manner. Tom was getting tired of the stupid Slytherins interrupting their moments, while Hadrian… well, he wasn’t aware of anything occurring at his surroundings. 

“Is time of dinner…” Abraxas says slowly, looking from Tom to Hadrian consecutively. Hadrian tugs him to the group that was waiting for them, looking everywhere else but at them. 

  
  
  


“Let’s go there!” He points, dragging Tom along to a crowded local, much to his disgust. He studies the local, from the bright blue walls, to the huge windows that allowed them to see the interior. It was filled with many shelves with random objects. He could see paintings, next to painting supplies, next to kids toys. The organization was debatable at its best. His eyes inspected the store. 

“After this I want to go to a quiet place.” He moves aside as to not rub his shoulder with a noisy group standing right at the entrance blocking the door for them. He tightens his grip on Hadrian’s hand as the sea of people wouldn’t only not move aside, but it almost seemed as if they wanted to separate them. Not that he would let it happen. “Why are we here?” 

“Dominik told me that this was his father’s favorite place when he was a Hogwarts student. That they have great prices and the stuff they sell is topping.” He nods, not really caring about anything Dominik said. “I want to get a couple of stuff, and if I see something interesting as a gift, I can get it for Christmas.”

“Or you could wait till the Hogsmeade weekend at Christmas.” He says, only to be ignored. The other boy was already checking out a shirt with an ugly coat of arms. “Just don’t take the whole shop, please.”

Hadrian does nothing more than to keep playing with all the things he saw. He raises an eyebrow as Hadrian gets his hand full of stuffed animals, (a deer, a wolf, a dog, a cat, an owl and a sea animal that he forgot what was he called) with a maddening twinkle on his green eyes.

“Are you seriously buying all of those?” Hadrian smiles falters, but, instead of putting the animals down, he manages to get the snake and the sloth that was left on the shelf. “Really?”

“I want them!” 

“Fine.” 

They go to pay, Tom almost shaking his head no as Hadrian gives the coins to the worker, feeling as it could have been expend better. He helps Hadrian put the animals in the bottomless bag. Hadrian whines as Tom makes a movement to keep the sloth on the bag. Hadrian tears the animal form his hand to keep it with him. Tom rolls his eyes, but allows it; they start to move to the exit, to be stopped by a voice.

“Hadrian!” 

He considered paying someone to take Dominik far far away from their date.

“Hi, Domi.” Hadrian smiles lifting the corner of his lips. He tsked as someone collided on his back. He wanted to just dragged Tom outside, but it would be too rude.  _ Could he just dragged them outside?  _ He thinks, looking out of the window, where there was a more silent and less cramped area. 

“Diggory.” Dominik blinks, but nods. It has been years since he used the blond’s last name, and it certainly shooked the Hufflepuff. “What are you doing here?” The blond shrugs, putting his hands on his coat pockets.

“Nothing. Because is our first time in Hogsmeade I felt like visiting all the stores. Isn’t it what you are also doing?”

“No. Hadrian wanted to spent his money in stupid ways again, so I’m with him, making sure he still lets money on the vaults.” Hadrian glares at him, finally deciding that he prefered to be rude, than be stuck with two bickering idiots in a crowded store. He tears his bag from Tom’s shoulder, and makes his way out, with them following. 

“That’s great and all, but why would he need your help?” The blond says, maybe a tad to harsh, causing Hadrian to look up in surprise.

“What do you mean?” He asks Dominik, looking at Tom’s frown.

“I…” He closes his mouth tightly, turns around and leaves in a breath.

“What was that?” Hadrian studies Tom face, who just shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly. 

“No idea.” Tom says in a flat tone.

“Oh.” He drags him out. Was about to pull Tom to the next store, but he tugged his hand making him fall back colliding with Tom’s side. “What?”

“Now I choose where we go.”

“Fine.” He rolls his eyes.

Hadrian wasn’t in any way angry where Tom took him. They entered a small bookstore, two blocks away from the known stores, the owner, a plumb old lady, even gave them cookies. They end up buying three books, one of which they had to swap at the last minute for the other that costed the same, unsure of what her reaction at a dark arts book being bought by two third year will be. The other two books were just about Ancient Runes. As they rolled down back to the principal street, Hadrian said that he wanted to choose the next place.

Tom allowed Hadrian to drag him around all Hogsmeade. He barely managed to avoid Hadrian buying unnecessary, like bongos (“What do you plan on doing with those?” “Wake you up in the middle of the night with a bongos concert”), a new set of robes, and hot red dragon hyde boots. He did let him buy himself three nice looking quills, and emerald green and sapphire blue ink; he was flustered when Hadrian gave him the black wand holder he just got at Ollivanders.

He pressed him closer when a group of people almost crashed into them. He glares back, even if he was grateful for getting an excuse to be closer. 

They entered the Three Broomsticks with a sigh, the smell of pumpkin strong in the air. They look around for a table, Hadrian trying to ignore their group sitting way in the back. Tom tugs him to them.

“Really?” He groans.

“Yes, we stay here for now, please.”

“Fine.”

They sit down, Hadrian with a sneer. Seeing Adrian and Abraxas together was maddening. He just wanted to go back to the castle, or just lie down in the middle of the street waiting for a horse or any other animal to step on him. A waiter comes, everyone ordered, Hadrian asking for a butterbeer and a carrot cake. He sighs when the table stays silent for a second. 

“So, what did you guys do ?” He asks, for too sweetly.

“We were in Hogs Head.” Rufus and Rabastan say. Abraxas makes a face of clear disgust, while the twins shared and amused look. Hadrian raises an eyebrow.

“Why would you go there? Is so dirty.” 

“We didn’t felt like coming here by ourselves.” Rabastan said.

“Too many people.”Rufus continued, tilting his head.

“Is still really clustered.” Adrian mutters, drinking for his beverage. And it was, the pub was almost exploding for the people inside, a huge number of students standing close to the bar as there were no empty tables or seats. 

“But we are not alone in a table.” 

“Less possibilities for people to talk to us.”

“But in the other pub, there was literally no possibility for them to talk to us. If they did, it would have been weird.”

“It was also very quiet.”

“And we got to drink firewhisky.” Rabastan finishes with a smirk, Rufus giggling at it. Hadrian wasn’t sure if he got everything they said, but turned to Abraxas. 

“You?”

“I was in Gladrags.”

“Shocking.” Adrian mutters in his butterbeer. 

Abraxas fully ignored the comment. “Got a new robe, even if is of a lower quality of what I would use. Is made of wool with a lining of satin. ” He shows the robe to Hadrian, who was the only one actually paying attention. Not that Hadrian understood what he was saying, he never really understood what was the best mix of fabric for a robe, he just let the blond talk as much as he wanted. He liked to see the excitement in his face whenever he talked about something he knew and enjoyed. “As you can see the sewing is pretty clean. I’m vaguely impressed, coming from a lesser establishment. Oh, look! It even has…”

“This is like being with a girl.” Adrian laughs, a sneer on his face. 

Abraxas glared at him.

“Well, now we know why all the girls hate you.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You think I tried to hide the message? You are an arsehole, so no one likes you.”

“Oh, please, tell that to Melanie.”

Abraxas visibly jumped at that. “What?”

“Nothing.” He smirked viciously.

“So, this is where you wanted to be?” Hadrian drawls at Tom, in a low voice. “I prefered that testosterone demonstration between Dominik and you.”

Tom slowly turns to Hadrian. Did he know…?

“What exactly do you mean?”

“You and Dominik are just fighting all the time, I know that you don’t like him, but you need to lower that. He knows you don’t like him, and now he is being equally rude at you.”

Tom sighs, relaxing on the chair back, putting his arm around Hadrian’s back chair.

“Disappointing.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

“Tom answer me.” He frowned, poking his side.

“Answer what?”

“Why don’t you like him?”

“He always gets you in trouble.”

“And takes your attention from Tom.”

Tom narrows his eyes at Rabastan, who look like took pleasure from the uncomfort he caused Tom. He had to be drunk. Hadrian’s eyes went from Tom to Rabastan. “Is that all?”

“No.” He breathes out as professor Slughorn goes to their table. He had never felt so happy of seeing the professors face. 

“Hadrian, my boy!”

“Good afternoon, professor.” He smiles sweetly. 

“How are you my boy?”

“Great, sir.”

“Madam Bloom has told me that you are feeling much better. Have you had another insomnia episode?” He wants to whine, as the others turned to look at him. The only one that knew was Tom, not that he was embarrassed about it, he just didn’t want them to know. 

“No, sir. Been sleeping as comfortable as a baby.”

He barks a laugh, looking at him warmly. “That’s great to hear. I have been trying to get in touch with your father, but he hasn’t answer any letters.” His heart skips a beat.

“Oh… Yes, ermmm, he is currently starting a new relationship. They are very much in love, so they have been traveling for a while now. 

“My boy… How is that going?”

“Great. I mean I haven’t met her yet, but if she makes my father happy, I’m sure I’ll love her.”

Horace can’t help but smile appreciatively at him. Even with the father he had, the boy was still sweet and caring. He, against his better judgement, wished to just go back to that house and ask for an explanation as to why he wasn’t communicating with them, but this was worth it, to actually know what his pupil thought and felt. He raises a hand and pats gently on the boy’s head.

“That’s great. Well, I’ll return to my table, professor Avalon was telling me about a life-changing story about a werewolf she met in Ireland.” He  says goodbye, the group respectfully waiting for him to leave before speaking up.

“My dad told me that Hera slaughtered those werewolves.”

“Werewolves? As in plural?” Adrian asks, momentarily forgetting his brawl with Abraxas in favour of his interest of gossip. Abraxas just nods, and, in Hadrian’s eyes he seemed to be enjoying his passisivines. His tone of voice lowers significantly, causing them to bring the faces closer to him.  

“It was a whole pack, she just demolished them. There was almost nothing left of them. The Aurors gave her the warning that if she did that again they’ll have to open an investigation.”

“What? Why? She is doing the right thing! Those creatures should be burn to the ground.”

Hadrian stays silent, resting his back on the chair, eyes fixed on whoever talked. 

“It still counts as murder, apparently. It shouldn’t but that’s what they say.”

Adrian nods, focusing back on his butterbeer, lost in thought. The twins shared a look. 

“We heard,” they start to say simultaneously, “that one of her cousins was part of that pack.”

“What? But family…” Adrian interrupts what Abraxas started to say, a nasty smile with narrowed eyes.

“If one of your family was a muggle what would you do, huh?”

“That wouldn’t happen, my family is actually pure.” He says, something in his voice betraying a secret. Hadrian shared a look with Tom, who’s complete attention was on the couple. He knew he would use this eventually. Sad for them.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Try to search, unlike the Avery’s, we do follow the traditions.” Avery stands up, knocking the chair back, scaring all the people in the establishment. 

“Say that again.” 

Abraxas stand up slowly, almost looking regal. He looks directly at Adrian, a patient and easy expression, as he says slowly:

“We are pure, you aren’t.” No other than Hadrian, Tom and the twins heard it, as it was merely a whisper. Adrian’s face was definitely dark, as if it was barely controlling himself to strangle Abraxas. The boy had being just standing arms stiff to the sides, but with every word pronounce perfectly by Abraxas, he had come closer surrounding the table, until he was right next to Abraxas, their noses almost touching.

It was still unnatural to see them behaving like this, but now, after months of this ‘mistreatment’, he, sadly, started to feel almost used by those spitting words, sharp enough to cut someone’s ego. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Avery!” Professor Slughorn returned to their table, face coloured red, his usually perfectly comb hair, standing a bit, as a mad cat. “You two will go directly to my office!”

“Yes…”

“Now! Your trip is over!” He turns to look at Tom and Hadrian. “You two can stay until the other professors decide is enough.” His eyes find the twins, who were smiling softly, the corners of their mouth barely curved. “Were you two part of this?”

“Of course not, professor.”  He narrows his eyes, but he didn’t have time for them, so with a look at the boys he left the pub, with a blond and a black-haired heirs following them a couple of meters separating them. Hadrian humms.

“So... That happened.”

“So immature. Letting the Gryffindors see the problems that we have is the most idiotic and impulsive thing they could have think of.”

Instead of waiting to get to the common room.” Rufus growls, finishing his butterbeer in a gulp. Hadrian’s eyes were still stuck where he last saw them.

“They almost look as if they were going to kiss.” They jump at Rabastan’s words, who was giggling. Tom, instead, was looking around. The whole pub’s attention on them, shamelessly interested on the outburst, waiting for a development. He stands up, making up his mind, talking in a calming and collected voice, face blank.

“Let’s return to the castle. The stares are annoying me.” He takes Hadrian wrist, but didn’t have to move him, as the boy rapidly got on his feet, the twins following. The way back wasn’t as silent as he anticipated. He knew that Hadrian was tired, he could almost feel everytime the boy stiffened a yawn, or sensed when he was blinking as to get himself together again, that without turning to loo, so it was a surprise when the twins, voluntarily started to talk. They loves to brag, but actually start the conversation and maintain it? 

Hadrian would have had a great time, if he weren’t falling asleep standing up. He smiles pleased as Hadrian hugs his arm, steps hesitating for his exhaustment, his head leaning on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: smolangryslytherin  
> twitter: smolangrygirl


End file.
